Resident Evil: Mistaken Identity
by EcoSeeker247
Summary: *Sequel to Resident Evil: The Other Side* After the events in Spain, Audrey Fagan never thought she'd step foot in the Resident Evil universe again. But when she and her sister, Alexis, get pulled into Resident Evil 5, a case of mistaken identity launches the girls into a deadly game completely out of their control. Rated T for violence and language.
1. It Begins Again

Well, here it is! Chapter One of the revamped version of "Resident Evil: Mistaken Identity", the sequel to "Resident Evil: The Other Side"! I decided that instead of making a bunch of short chapters, I would combine a few of them to make for longer reads. Everything is still the same from the old version, but I'm changing a few things around and adding some more detail. Just like before, I suggest you go back and read "Resident Evil: The Other Side" first if you haven't already, because there are spoilers from that story in this one. Plus, the plot of this one makes more sense if you read that one. So, I hope you all enjoy this new version of the story. Read, review, and enjoy! :)

**WARNING: **I also thought I should warn you that there are also RE5 spoilers as well.

**DISCLAIMER: **Only the Fagan family is mine. Everyone else belongs to Capcom (geez, you'd think Fanfiction knew this already, since it's _fanfiction_. Oh, well.)

_Italics- _Flashbacks

_

* * *

_

**Resident Evil world: November 2004...**

_The mission always came first. That had been HUNK's philosophy ever since he started working for Umbrella, and it remained with him to this day, even as he chased the young woman up ahead. She had run out of the hospital after disappearing behind the curtain of a flash grenade, and he knew he had to catch up with her: to kill her. _

_Her name was Audrey Fagan, and, in his eyes, a traitor. According to Albert Wesker, she had announced that she was tired of Umbrella and had decided to leave. And that was where HUNK entered the picture. He knew nobody left Umbrella once he or she began working for Wesker. Even though he and Wesker didn't exactly see eye to eye, the latter had still asked him to take care of Audrey to ensure that she wouldn't spill the beans on his deal with Tricell. He had more than obliged, which brought the long chase to a cliff jutting out over the ocean. _

_The mercenary smirked to himself once Audrey realized there was nowhere left to go but down. He reloaded his TMP and slowly approached her, trying to pick the best place to shoot where she would die a slow, painful death, like Wesker had requested. What he hadn't expected was for his potential victim to actually jump off of the cliff. "Sorry, but I'm not dying tonight!" the teenager exclaimed, "For you or for Umbrella! Fuck you, Wesker!" And she then had turned and made the daring leap from the ledge. _

_"No!" HUNK shouted, racing towards the edge and watching as Audrey plunged towards the rocks below. If he didn't kill her, the rocks sure would, and sure enough, the unmistakable sound of bones snapping greeted him from below. Audrey Fagan was out of commission; she wouldn't be able to find help, and she would die. His work here was done. Pulling out his communicator, he contacted Wesker to tell him the news. _

_"Looks like I didn't have to kill her after all," HUNK announced, "She jumped off the cliff and killed herself." _

_"Hmm…" Wesker replied from the other end, resting his chin in his hand, "That seems rather convenient. But as long as our secrets don't somehow get leaked, then that's fine. She should have known that it's not wise to turn her back on Umbrella." _

_"She'll be dead in a few minutes. You don't have to worry about her anymore." _

_"Come back to headquarters. There is much work to do." HUNK nodded, pulled out another gas mask from his pocket, and placed it over his head. He turned back to the cliff and watched the waves hit the rocks on the beach. Audrey was lying inert down below, so she was probably dead now. _

_"Pity," he mumbled under his breath, "You could have been extremely useful to Wesker…" _

* * *

_**Regular world: One year later…**_

"No, no! Go to the left!" my sister, Audrey, shouted at me as I tried guiding Leon Kennedy through the cages while he ran away from It. So far, I had died about four times, and every time, I had to start over from the beginning. Audrey was surprisingly patient, even with the fact that this was my first time playing _Resident Evil 4_. I had to hand it to her; she knew this game better than any hardcore video game fan that I had met. Well, that was probably because she had actually gotten sucked into the game last year. She had finally gathered the nerve to tell me about her adventures, and she also told me everything about the other _Resident Evil _games, so I knew the storyline up to now really well.

"I don't know how you survived in this game last year," I replied, "I've died four times already!"

"It was nerve wracking, I'll tell you that. But just keep going. You'll make it."

Suddenly, the door to Audrey's room opened, and Randy, our mom's husband, stood in the doorway. "Hi, girls!" he greeted, "What are you up to?"

"Playing _Resident Evil 4_!" Audrey piped up, grinning, "I've finally convinced Alexis to play it, too!"

Randy laughed. "I see," he mused, "Can I watch you girls play?"

"Sure," I replied, moving over so that Randy could sit next to me. As I continued to try to beat It, he stared at the screen and tilted his head to the side.

"What _is _that thing?" he asked.

"God only knows," I mumbled under my breath.

"Is everyone up here?" Mom's voice suddenly echoed from downstairs.

"Yeah!" we all cried, and we paused the game as Mom entered the room as well, holding Jack, the house cat, in her arms.

"I just got off the phone with Aunt Becky," she announced, "She's hosting a family reunion in Washington, D.C next week."

"Really?" Audrey asked, "Who's going to be there?"

Mom shook her head in exasperation. "If I know my sister as well as I think I do," she answered, "Almost everyone in her contact book."

"Even her beautician?" Randy joked. Mom laughed.

"Even her beautician," she echoed, "If she can contact her."

"Oh, God," I suddenly piped up, "Timmy and Allen aren't going to be there, are they?"

"You mean my sister, Brianna's, kids?" Randy spoke up, "I believe they're going. Your mother's family wants to get to know my side, so they were invited, too."

"Oh, man," I groaned, melodramatic as always, "They always think they're better than Audrey and me at videogames. They're so full of themselves."

"Who cares about them?" Audrey said to me, wrapping her arm around me, "We're better than them at _Resident Evil 4_. We know that game like the back of our hands!" Mom and Randy looked at each other, confused for a minute; Audrey hadn't let them in on her little adventure, so neither did I.

"Well, if they're there, you two know how to handle them."

"I guess you're right," I finally said, "Let's see what games they have this time!" And with that, we resumed _Resident Evil 4 _and continued to fight It.

* * *

And just as Mom had announced, one week later, we were all packed in our family car and heading towards the nation's capital for this family reunion. I couldn't help but stare glumly out the window; as much as I loved my family, I didn't really want to feel awkward around everyone. Surprisingly, Audrey was the more outgoing one this time; _Resident Evil 4 _definitely changed her for the better. I, on the other hand, felt pushed aside because of her newfound kindness. Oh, well, whatever. I would put on a smile for everyone so that nobody would call me standoffish.

It took hours before we finally arrived in the nation's capital, at Aunt Becky's house, where we would be staying for the week. As soon as we knocked on the door, Aunt Becky herself answered it. "Helllloooo, family!" she greeted, bending down to kiss each of us on the cheek.

"Hi, Becky," Mom greeted in return.

"It's so nice to see all of you here today. And I'm glad you could make it, too, Randy."

"Yes," Randy agreed, "I can get to see more of the family now after the wedding almost a year ago." To my left, I spotted Audrey closing her eyes and rubbing her temples a little bit.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded tersely, although she winced in pain again. "I'm fine," she insisted, "It's just a small headache, that's all." Ever since she had returned from _Resident Evil 4 _last year, she had been suffering from chronic headaches. I had tried to get her to go to a doctor about it, but being Audrey, she stubbornly refused.

"Let's go inside," Aunt Becky suggested, "It's getting too hot out here." She flicked her gaze to my sister as she said this. To our relief, we entered the air-conditioned house, where we spotted Aunt Brianna and her husband.

"Hello, girls!" she greeted, hugging both of us, "Timmy and Allen are waiting for you two upstairs! They have a surprise for you."

"Oh, Lord," Audrey whispered to me, making me laugh. After greeting a few more people, the two of us traveled up to one of the guest rooms, where Timmy and Allen were waiting for us.

"Hello, ladies!" they greeted, making us roll our eyes, "You won't believe what we brought with us for the week."

"What?" we asked.

They proudly held up a videogame. "_Resident Evil 5_! Along with our Playstation 3!" they announced happily, "And Chris Redfield is kicking some Majini ass right now!"

We both stared at the screen. "My God, Chris Redfield is _huge_!" I commented, "Has he been taking steroids?"

"No," Audrey replied, grinning, "Just working out. And he looks pretty damn good. Imagine what he would look like in person." I stared at her; I knew she had met Jack Krauser, Leon Kennedy, and Albert Wesker in "real life", but did any of them compare to Chris Redfield in size? Well, maybe Jack Krauser did, but not the others.

"Well, we've been playing this game for hours now," Allen sighed, putting his controller down, "Let's go talk to some of the family downstairs."

"Yeah, you're right," Timmy agreed, shutting the game off, "We'll be right back. Don't touch anything while we're gone! You might get us killed in the game!" And with that, they laughed and ran off. I turned to Audrey and began to fume.

"Oh, they're getting on my last nerve!" I snapped, but my younger sister was grinning that usual grin that meant she was planning something mischievous. "What?" I asked.

"Why don't we try out _Resident Evil 5_?" she suggested, "You know, just for fun. We can make a two-player game, and with enough practice, we can become really good! What do you say?

"Well…" I started, and then brightening up again, "Oh, what the hell? Why not?" We closed the door behind us, sat down on the floor, and began to navigate our way through the menus.

"Who do you want to play as?" I asked her, but she was already choosing Chris Redfield, leaving me with some woman named Sheva Alomar. It didn't matter, though; Timmy and Allen would see that we were just as good as they were at _Resident Evil _games. But as we were waiting for the game to load, however, something strange started to happen as a voice announced, "_Resident Evil 5_!"

"Audrey?" I asked, "Are you okay?" She had rested her head in between her knees all of a sudden, and I rested my hand on her shoulder. As soon as I did that, her head shot up again, and she glared at me with the scariest red eyes I'd ever seen. "Audrey!" I cried, terrified, as she smiled wickedly. She grabbed my wrist and squeezed it tightly as her eyes flickered back to normal for an instant.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, noticing the shell-shocked expression on my face.

"Y-you. Just now. Your eyes. And your _smile_," I gasped, "What _was_ that?"

Instead of denying what just happened, Audrey instead gasped, and her eyes widened. "Oh, _shit_!" she cursed under her breath, and I wondered what she was hiding from me. Before I could ask her, I noticed everything starting to fade to black around me.

"Oh, not again!" Audrey snapped from my left. The controllers began to vibrate out of control.

"What's going on?" I shrieked.

"Just hold on tight!" she replied, "Everything's going to be fine!" But as the controllers continued to shake in our hands, she shouted, "Alexis!"

"Audrey!" That was the last thing I shouted before everything went silent.

* * *

_Crap! _I thought, waking up a long time later. The sound of the ocean beating against rocks made me snap my eyes open. I stood up quickly, using the brick wall next to me for support. "Ow," I mumbled, my head pounding. I used this time to look around at my surroundings. It was night time, and where I was now looked like a large estate of some sort. I began to walk, wondering if there was a way I could get inside the building in order to reorganize myself. _Wait, _I thought, _Where's Audrey? She didn't land here with me? _Suddenly, I became scared, and I began to cry a little bit; I was in a foreign place, and my sister mysteriously disappeared. I had to find her and get out of here. A thunderstorm suddenly began, the lightning striking the water and the rain pouring down on me. _Great, _I thought, trying to cover my head to prevent it from getting wet.

_Crash! _A loud noise from above greeted my ears, making my hairs stand on end and my ears prick up. I began running towards the source of the sound, and what greeted me was a strange sight; two people were falling out of a window high up off of the ground, and they were falling towards the rocks. _Shit, _I thought, _Are they going to die? _I looked closer and noticed it was a man and a woman. Neither of them saw me, for I had hidden while they plummeted to the ground. With a sickening _thud_, they both landed on the rocks, but to my amazement, the man didn't seem fazed at all. The woman, however, moaned softly before losing consciousness. I decided to slowly approach them and check to see if everything was okay when suddenly, the man turned to face me. I froze where I was as I instantly recognized the blond hair, the sunglasses, the long, black trench coat, and the determined frown on his face from watching Audrey play _Separate Ways _in _Resident Evil 4_. "Wesker!" I made the mistake of blurting out, and I cursed myself for doing so.

At the sound of his name, Albert Wesker tilted his head to the side, his sunglasses making his expression unreadable, but from the frown on his face, I figured he was both surprised…and pissed. He balled his hands into fists and, grabbing the woman's unconscious body, he began to march towards me, which scared me a little bit. Why was he looking at me with such _hatred_? He didn't know who I was. Audrey, however, was more than familiar with him; she had told me all about how she had shamefully worked for him for a while.

"Back from the dead, are we, dear heart?" he asked in that same surprised/pissed off tone of voice. Back from the dead? What was he talking about? Then it hit me.

_Oh, no! _I realized, _He thinks I'm Audrey! Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit! _"No, wait!" I tried to reason, "It's not what you think!"

"Oh, I think it is. You're coming with me. You and Jill here." And above my protests, I dodged a few of Wesker's attacks until he slammed into me again with great force, causing my eyes to roll back as I fainted once again. The last thing I heard was Wesker musing, "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

_**A long time later…**_

"Hey. Hey, wake up," a female voice coaxed, followed by someone shaking my shoulder. I groaned, annoyed; I didn't want to wake up because of the pain in my chest. I opened my eyes anyway, clutching myself and slowly sitting up so that I could recuperate. As I looked around, I noticed I was in a small room of some sort. Next to me was a brunette woman, and she looked just as beaten up as I did. I recognized her as the woman that had fallen out of the window with Wesker. _Jill! _

"Ugh," I moaned, "Where are we?"

"I don't know. I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"How did we get here?"

"Wesker," was her simple answer, and I groaned again in understanding. I figured she guessed that because he was the last person she had seen before she fainted.

"I'm Jill Valentine," she introduced herself, shaking my hand, "Co-founder of the BSAA."

"Alexis Fagan," I replied, returning the handshake. I wasn't sure what the BSAA was, but it had to be something big if Jill Valentine was the co-founder.

"Are you all right?" she asked, even though she seemed severely injured herself.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Wesker slammed into me with a lot of force," I replied tersely, "Are you okay?"

Jill nodded. "I'll be all right," she assured me, "I've been through a lot worse than falling out of a window with Wesker."

I perked up. "Why were you doing that, anyway?" I asked, "I saw it happen."

"I don't have time to explain. We've got to get out of here. I've got to get in touch with Chris."

"Chris?" I asked cautiously.

"Chris Redfield. The other co-founder of the BSAA. And my partner."

_Oh! _"Come on, let's go," I decided, and we both stood up, Jill helping me to my feet. We left the small room we had been dumped in and began to make our way around whatever facility this was. We both staggered due to our injuries, so we decided the first thing we would do when we got out of here was get some medical help. But Jill needed to get in touch with Chris Redfield, and I needed to find Audrey. Along the way, Jill turned to me.

"You said you saw me fall out of the window with Wesker," she stated, "How did you end up at the Spencer Estate?"

"Was that where that was?" I asked, "I don't know how I got there. I was just _there _when I woke up." I shrugged, and Jill watched me questioningly.

"I need to find my sister," I told her, "We can look for her and Chris together."

"We might have to." We were surprised at the lack of security around this place, but that didn't stop us from continuing to find a secret exit. When it finally looked like there was one, Jill opened the vent with as much strength as she could muster until it finally came off with no problems.

"Through here," she whispered, but just as we were about to climb through, the sound of a door opening and then slamming shut again made us freeze. Footsteps followed that, and as they got closer, we rushed into the vent, pulling it shut behind us, where we waited and listened with bated breath.

"Oh, Jiiiiiillllllll," a voice called out into the silence, and we held our breath.

"It's Wesker," I hissed, "What does he want with you?"

"I don't know," Jill replied, "And I don't want to find out. Quick! Go that way!" We crawled through the small passageway, staying as silent as possible so that Wesker wouldn't hear us. Of course he would figure out we somehow escaped. We continued to crawl for quite some time until we spotted another vent. Working together, we opened it, crawled out, and ended up in another part of the facility…with Wesker standing right over us. _Damn it! _I thought, _Luck isn't on our side today. _

We both stared up at him, wondering what he would do to both of us. "There you are!" he exclaimed triumphantly, and Jill and I determinedly tried not glancing at each other and rolling our eyes. First, he reached out, grabbed me by my wrist, and tossed me aside.

"I'll deal with you later," he said to me, "First, I have some business to take care of with an old friend of mine." He smiled down at Jill, who glowered back at him.

"Jill Valentine," he intoned with that infuriating smile still on his face, "Chris is going to love this, don't you think?"

"You bastard!" she snapped, spitting at him. He laughed.

"That was pretty noble, what you did back at the Spencer Estate," he continued, "But that's not going to help you now. I need you for my latest projects."

"I'd rather die than help you," Jill declared, and I had to admire her strength, even though she was physically bruised and battered.

Her defiance didn't seem to faze Wesker, though; he yanked her out of the vent and began to lead her through the facility over to another room. I struggled to keep up with them, wondering what he was going to do to her. We turned down a few hallways until we entered a room with a large capsule. But first, I noticed Wesker led her over to a bench similar to those in the doctor's office. She resisted while the older man surprisingly treated her injuries from the fall. Why he was doing that, I didn't know. Audrey had mentioned he was a little crazy, and I could see why. Once he was finished healing her, he led her over to the large capsule in the corner of the room, and even though it wasn't me going in there, I still felt my chest constrict whenever I came across close quarters. _Damn you, claustrophobia, _I cursed to myself.

I watched helplessly as Jill continued to resist, but as soon as Wesker shoved her into the narrow capsule, I immediately sprang into action. I couldn't stand to watch anyone else get shoved into a small space like that, much less myself. "Stop it!" I cried, trying to tackle Wesker and free Jill, but he merely turned around and shoved me to the ground. Before I could get up, he had already enclosed Jill into the capsule and powered it up, which caused her to suddenly fall asleep, staying suspended where she was.

"What are you doing to her?" I demanded.

"Placing her into a cryogenic sleep for now," Wesker replied, helping me up from the ground, "She will be used to create my next bioorganic weapon." I didn't want to know what he was planning in that twisted brain of his.

"As for you," he continued, ushering me out of the room, "I've got some questions for you." I glanced over my shoulder at Jill Valentine, feeling guilty that I didn't help her more. She seemed like a strong woman, though; she would somehow pull through. I could feel it.

Wesker continued to escort me out of the room, holding me by my upper arm…and inflicting pain there in the process. I winced, but didn't cry. Not until I knew what he wanted. We walked down a few more hallways until we turned into another room, where another woman waited for us. She was beautiful, in her high heels, her short, white dress, and her dark hair tied into a bun at the top of her head. She was also quite intimidating, which I realized as soon as she turned her cold gaze to me.

"Sit," Wesker ordered, and I cautiously sat down at the table as the woman approached us.

"Well, well," she started, "Who's this, Albert? I know you brought that Jill girl back here, but you didn't mention you brought another one." She smirked at me, and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Another old friend," Wesker replied, studying me as if I were a lab rat, "Or at least, I think you are. Who are you?" I sighed, but didn't answer. It was clear he was trying to figure out if I was Audrey.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" he insisted.

I glared at him. "I don't know if I really _feel _like talking," I replied, earning a slap across the face from the woman to my left.

"Excella!" Wesker snapped. The woman, Excella, backed down instantly.

"Sorry, Albert," she apologized in her slight Italian accent, "But I can see that she will be a problem already."

"Fine," I huffed, because I wasn't sure what would happen to me if I continued to resist, "I'll answer the question. I'm not who you think I am. I'm Alexis Fagan." Both Wesker and Excella gaped at me, making me squirm in my seat and feel even more uncomfortable. I waited for either of them to say something, so I resorted to twiddling my fingers and thinking about Jill and Audrey, wondering if Jill would ever wake up and if Audrey was okay.

"So," Wesker commented calmly, "She has a sister I never knew about? This could be interesting."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, "What are you going to do?"

"Your sister turned her back on Umbrella, just like all those other _fools _I used to be partners with," he explained to me, "I hate her just as much as I hate Chris Redfield." My blood boiled just hearing him talk about Audrey like this. _No wonder she left! _I thought angrily.

"You're her sister," he said to me, "I need to know: is she really deceased?"

_Oh, hell no! I'm not getting involved in all of this. _"I don't know," I answered truthfully after being separated from her for some time, "And even if I did, I would _never _tell you, you bastard!" I braced myself for another slap from Excella, and was surprised when Wesker only smiled.

"Oh, I think you'll find that sentiment is about to change," he assured me, "Get some rest tonight. The experiments will start in the morning." He gestured to Excella, who began to lead me out of the room. We passed by the room where Jill Valentine was still in her cryogenic sleep, and the tears finally came to my eyes. _So, Wesker hates both Audrey and Chris? Is this his way of revenge? By experimenting on us? Audrey, wherever you are, please be careful. _

"Come on, let's go," Excella snapped, leading me away from Jill.

* * *

Later on that night, I found myself in the same room I had woken up in, and I tucked my knees into my chest and rocked back and forth slightly. If I didn't say I was scared, I would have been lying to myself. I didn't know what happened to Audrey, or if she was even still alive, Jill Valentine was being tortured, and Wesker was about to experiment on me as well. I didn't want to sleep like he had suggested; I wanted to get out of here!

Up on the wall above me was a high window. If I could somehow get through there, I may have had a clear shot at escaping and finding Jill. I spotted a stick in the corner of the room, so I picked it up quickly and began prodding at the window to try and open it. Since that wasn't working, I just bashed at the window until the glass broke, and I had to duck to avoid the shards falling onto me and cutting me. Then, finding a dresser as well, I pushed it underneath the window so that I could climb up and out. To my surprise, this little escape plan worked, and I was suddenly outside again. _That was easy, _I thought to myself as I ran across the premises of the facility. Freedom never tasted so good! I was going to get out of there, somehow contact both Chris Redfield and Audrey, and then get Jill out of here as well. The gate was getting close now. Closer. And closer. And closer! My heart began to beat quickly now at the thought of ending up out of Wesker's hands. I wasn't sure where I was, but I could figure that out once I was out. The gate was growing larger now. Just a little further, and…

"Where do you think you're going?" Wesker asked from behind me. _Fuck! _I cursed to myself as I turned to face him. He was staring at me and carrying a syringe in his hand.

"Leaving so soon?" he continued, "But the fun hasn't even started yet."

"And it won't," I assured him, "You have to let me and Jill go."

"Why should I when it's much more fun to play with both of you?" And with that, I felt him stick the needle into my neck.

"Ow!" I whimpered, "Get off of me!" But he stuck the needle further and further into my neck just as I spotted Excella making her way over to us gracefully. I hated her. I hated both of them. I struggled for a little bit before finally stepping away from Wesker and next to Excella.

"This is the same virus I used on your sister when she was injured," he explained, "Don't panic if you feel…off balance in any way. It's normal."

I fumed. "You son of a-"

"Ahh, watch who you're speaking to. You're just as bad as she was. Excella, take her back inside. And increase the security around here. We can't have her or Jill escape again. They won't." And as Excella began leading me back inside, I did feel off-balance, and my head started to kill me, all while Wesker stared in our direction for the whole time.

* * *

So, what did you think? Better than the old version? Worse? All sorts of feedback, except for flames, is welcome. The next revamped chapter should be up soon!


	2. Three Months Later

Here's chapter two of the revamped version of "Resident Evil: Mistaken Identity"! I'm not really changing any of the dialogue, but I'm adding some new things in and changing some scenes around. Plus, I'm going to be giving POVs to some of the other characters as well. As always, don't forget to read and review! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only Alexis is mine.

**Bold- **Jill's POV

* * *

_**Three months later...**_

For three months, I've been in this facility. For three months, Jill Valentine has been in her cryogenic sleep, slowly becoming more useful for whatever diabolical shit was going down here. For three fucking months, I've been a test subject for Albert Wesker and Excella Gionne! Because every girl's dream was to have needles shoved into her arms. Yeah, right.

Audrey hadn't come to find me in order to get me out of this hell, and by now, I've given up most of my hope. She wasn't coming. She's turned her back on me, just like she turned her back on Wesker. It made me think about all the times she hadn't been there for me before she changed due to _Resident Evil 4_! It also reminded me of the inferior feeling she had been giving me as of late. At least with Wesker, he was somewhat paying attention to me, even if it wasn't in the most ideal way.

One morning, I was sitting in my small, claustrophobic room that I had woken up in with Jill when I suddenly heard his voice. "Oh, Aleeexiiiis!" he called smoothly, and I shrank against the wall as I heard him unlock the door and throw it open. I tucked my knees into my chest, wondering what he wanted at this time of morning.

"What is it, Wesker?" I asked, my tone sounding angrier than I had intended it to sound. He just shook his head.

"That's no way to talk to the god that's saved you," he replied, "We've got more work on our hands."

Wesker, a god? HA! _That _would be the day. "Are you ever going to wake Jill up?" I asked, "She doesn't deserve to be in that cryogenic sleep."

"Funny you should mention her. Excella wants us to meet her by the capsule. Let's go."

Ahh, Excella. I had learned that she was the CEO of Tricell's African Division, and she had literally been handed the job from her family. Not that I could question any of it; she was a smart woman. Just cold like Wesker. When we arrived at the room in question, Excella sensed our presence and gasped, dropping her pen in an un-Excella manner.

"Albert!" she gasped, "I didn't know you were…arriving this minute." She laughed sheepishly and then winked coyly. "You are quite fast."

Either Wesker was blind or he just plain didn't care, because he asked rather coldly, "What's the status on Jill?"

Excella looked mildly hurt for a split second before handing him some papers. "You won't believe these results!" she exclaimed, "That T-virus we thought was completely eradicated from her body? Not true!" She moved aside, which allowed me to get a closer look at Jill. I gasped at how different she appeared to be from when I first met her three months ago.

"Jill…" I whispered, taking in her unconscious form, and her light blond hair which had been previously brown. She looked awful.

"No time for sentimental feelings, Alexis," Wesker said, gently pulling me away from the capsule, "It's time to see what's happening inside our old friend." He pushed a few buttons on the capsule, and as it slowly opened, Jill woke up. She groaned while she opened her eyes again after three months. She then was ready to collapse to the floor, so I quickly ran over to her and caught her before she injured herself while Wesker and Excella glossed over the readings of the machine that was attached to her. I noticed how determined Excella seemed to be trying to lightly brush Wesker's arm, and I couldn't help but wonder if something was going on between them.

"Hmm," Wesker mumbled to himself, flipping through the papers, "Interesting. Interesting, indeed."

"What?" Excella pressed, "What is it, Albert?"

"Seems she has remnants of the T-virus in her that were reactivated during her sleep. This could be very useful towards my newest project. Keep running tests on her."

"Yes, Albert." Excella fixed one of her dress straps and began to hook Jill up to more machines while I watched. Even though I was scared out of my mind for Jill, I couldn't help but snicker to myself at Excella's obvious attempts to flirt with Wesker, and the fact that he was completely blind to it. A knowing smirk must have formed across my face, because Wesker suddenly turned to me with a questioning expression on his face.

"_What_, pray tell, is so funny?" he asked, the smirk across my face getting bigger.

"Nothing," I responded, "Just nothing, _Albert_." And it was that little piece of humor that kept me from going insane in this madhouse.

* * *

As time went on, however, I found that my situation wasn't getting any better. Sure, I was thinking of ways to make myself feel better through all of this, but still. I only had Wesker, Excella, and Jill for company, and half the time, Jill wasn't even around because of all the experiments that were going on. The various viruses and chemicals Wesker had injected into me were starting to give me headaches, which he often brushed off as "normal".

Suddenly, as my migraines subsided one day, I randomly thought about Audrey. _She would kill me if she ever realized I joined up with the one person she hates the most, _I thought to myself, but then forgot about her just as quickly. According to Wesker, she liked to shift sides a lot, so it was hard to tell if she would ever find me or not. It killed me that my own sister allowed me to go through what I did, just like Jill. Neither one of us could remember much from the last three months, and Wesker made sure we didn't.

Often, I caught him mumbling something about "Chris Redfield" this or "Chris Redfield" that. It was an unhealthy obsession, but what could we do about it? One day, he was going on about using Jill Valentine as a method to get revenge that I finally decided to ask the million dollar question.

"Why are you so obsessed with Chris Redfield?" I asked while I watched Excella inject him with a clear liquid, "Did he do something that horrible to you in your life?" I remembered Audrey telling me all about some of the other _Resident Evil _games and the rivalries that took place, but I thought it would be better to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"_Chris Redfield_," Wesker began, saying the name with as much disdain as possible, "Is a thorn in my side. Always has been, and always will be. He fights what he doesn't understand."

_Isn't that what they always say? _I thought, swinging my feet from the table I sat on as Excella cleaned off the needle and stashed it back in a briefcase. "Excella?" I addressed her next, "What do you think?"

The Italian woman turned to me and considered me for a minute. "What do I think?" she asked in a cool voice, "I think that Tricell is doing the right thing. Who wouldn't want to be part of a superior race?" She threw a furtive glance in Wesker's direction, and I could tell she was partly trying to get in his good graces. They were working together, after all. I wanted to smirk, but since this was a serious conversation, I controlled myself.

"You see?" Wesker asked, gesturing to Excella, "Not everyone thinks this is so bad." I looked away again, continuing to swing my legs. Excella beamed, marking the first time I'd ever seen her smile warmly.

"Alexis," Wesker addressed me, and I turned to face him.

"Your sister didn't understand, either," he said while Excella smirked knowingly.

"Leave Audrey out of this," I replied, looking away again as I thought about my sister once more.

"Do I sense…concern?" Wesker asked, smiling slightly, "Looks like we have to work on that."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, but he and Excella were already leading me out of the room and down the hallway to where Jill was hooked up to various machines. She gave me a blank stare and just watched as I became hooked up to a bunch of scary-looking devices.

"Excella," Wesker asked calmly, "What's the status on Jill now?"

Excella quickly checked Jill's credentials. "The virus seems to be disappearing," she reported, "But look at what's in its place." Leaving me in pain where I was, Wesker walked over to her and checked.

"Hmm," he said under his breath, "Antibodies to the T-virus? This could be very useful." He looked down at Jill and continued, "This will be the start of my revenge against Chris Redfield." He laughed wickedly like any typical game villain, and Excella soon flicked her gaze back to me.

"Albert," she quipped, "What about this one?" She gestured to me.

Wesker grinned again behind his sunglasses. What was he thinking about now? "Well," he mused thoughtfully, "She does miss her sister. So let's bring Audrey Fagan here to see her. Time to make a few calls and conduct some searches." He turned, and sweeping his coat across the floor, he marched out of the room with Excella in tow, and I struggled to get out of these machines. The headaches worsened now, and Jill only continued to watch me.

"Don't struggle," she said in a monotone voice, a far cry from the woman I had met three months ago, "You'll only make the pain worse."

I stayed silent, just listening to her as she gave into the pain.

"It's not so bad," she continued, "When you sleep, it's over for the time being."

I sighed. "Listen, Jill," I started, "We'll get through this. I'm sure we will." But she had fallen asleep already, so I did the same.

* * *

**I felt myself floating in the air as I finally opened my eyes again after three months. I looked around vaguely to see that I was in a chamber of some sort, with a thick liquid surrounding me on all sides. Everything else was a blur, unfortunately Three people were standing in front of me, and I recognized Albert Wesker immediately; even after a long sleep, I still remembered his face, although how I arrived here with him was still a mystery, especially after he began injecting all sorts of chemicals into me, clouding my mind to everything around me.**

**Ever since I had woken up from a three-month-long sleep, things hadn't been the same. I never really knew where I was half the time; all I could see were Wesker and Excella's faces every time they moved forward to examine me. Last time I checked, I wasn't that special, but Albert Wesker must have seen otherwise… **

**"Remarkable," he had said one day while he was monitoring my vital signs, "That T-virus you had was never wiped away, it seems. You've got antibodies to it in its place. This could be useful for my Uroboros project." And he had put me into another sleep after that, leaving me filled with pain when I woke up hours later. **

**"Rise and shine, Jill," he teased, grinning at me as I got my bearings straight, "Now that I've got some of your antibodies, you'll be very useful from here on out." And there I was, three months later, helping him to develop his Uroboros project. The days were the same, really: I went through all sorts of tests and was hooked up to machine after machine. The other girl that was there, Alexis Fagan, went through a similar routine. What she was doing there, I didn't know. **

**One day, while Wesker was administering a chemical to me, Excella dropped a beaker, which fell to the floor with an ear-splitting **_**crash**_**! At the sound of the glass breaking, my eyes widened and I shot up from the tray I was situated on. It sounded very familiar to me, and suddenly, I pictured myself crashing through a window with someone, though I couldn't see who. Wesker was looking at me with curiosity, so I decided to ask him one very important question. **

**"What happened three months ago before I woke up?" **

**Even though he never took off his sunglasses, Wesker faced me and just stared, like he always did, and I knew that was the wrong thing to ask. Was he afraid of me remembering? **

**"Jill, my dear," he responded calmly, "It's in the past. There is no need to remember old memories. It's the future you should be worrying about, when we are all a new superhuman race." **

**"But I can see myself falling through a window!" I insisted, "That has to be something that happened to me!" **

**"I'm sorry, but you are…sadly mistaken. No such event occurred." I felt a sharp stinging sensation in my neck, and I found myself forgetting everything as I returned to my slumber. **

**"That you need to know about, anyway," was the last thing I heard Wesker mutter under his breath just before I fell asleep. **


	3. The BSAA

All right! Here's chapter three, everyone! For everyone wondering if Audrey's going to be a main character in this story, yep, she is. Read, review, and enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only Audrey, Frank, Agent Isabella Pearson, and Danielle Solomon are mine.

_Italics- _Chris's POV

_

* * *

**Audrey…**_

The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, also known as the BSAA. That was where I found myself heading after returning to the _Resident Evil _universe. I had felt very off-kilter upon waking up here again, but I was slowly getting used to being back. I wondered if everyone still thought I was dead from jumping off that cliff. I guessed I would find out soon enough. Alexis had also gone missing, and I was determined to find her and get out of here.

I walked through the streets of Washington, D.C. once more, and spotted the White House along the way, feeling a twinge of guilt that I hadn't felt in a long time. Ashley Graham lived there, and Leon Scott Kennedy was part of the Secret Service, so of course, he was there, too. I shook my head as I thought about the mistakes I had made last time I was here that I knew I would try not to make again. That was why I was heading towards the BSAA after a reliable tipoff from a random stranger in the streets. Along the way, I realized I would have to give a fake name, just in case the authorities were still out looking for me if they didn't think I was dead. I sighed. So many things to keep track of from last time!

The BSAA headquarters wasn't too far away now, so I picked up the pace a little bit so I could reach it quicker. Along the way, I thought of a fake biography for myself, just in case anyone asked. When I finally arrived at the gate, a security guard stopped me. "Can I help you, miss?" he asked. _Crap! _I thought, _I don't have any sort of ID. And I can't show my real one, either! Or can I? _

"Good evening," I greeted, "I'm here to join the BSAA." The security guard looked me up and down before making a few calls. While he was preoccupied, I took out my ID from my world, quickly scribbled my name out, and wrote in a fake one. I knew the gravity of faking an ID, but I didn't want anyone knowing who I was and what I had done such a long time ago.

"Let me see your ID, miss," the guard requested, holding out a beefy hand. I cautiously handed the ID to him, and he scrutinized it. The minute he didn't say I could go, I knew I had failed. Big time. I wanted to slap myself. Did I really think I was going to get away with that?

"Come with me," he ordered, taking my arm, "We'll take you to the big leaders themselves."

"The…big leaders?" I stammered, but he didn't hear me. I was already entering the official BSAA headquarters, and I felt excited and nervous at the same time. Here was my chance to start over, to rectify my mistakes, and it was already possible I would kiss that chance goodbye if I didn't think of something.

As soon as I entered the building, I looked around in awe at all the different BSAA agents. Heads turned to stare at me, questioning me. "New recruit, Frank?" one of them shouted, pointing at me.

"Almost," Frank, the security guard, replied, "She's got to see the boss first."

"Oh, he's not here right now! You know that. He's on his way back from Europe."

"That's right! The Spencer Estate! I almost forgot!" he realized. He turned to me.

"You're going to have to wait until he comes back," he explained, "We'll make sure you don't go anywhere." He sounded like he meant business. We turned down a few more hallways and climbed up a few flight of stairs until we arrived at a room that had two names on it. _Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, _I thought, _I guess they're the big leaders? _Frank pushed the door open and escorted me inside, where we ended up waiting for nearly seven hours. In that time, I looked around the office a little bit and saw various pictures of Chris and Jill on different missions, in Raccoon City (which Leon had told me all about), the Mansion Incident, an Umbrella facility in Russia, and so much more. Also in that time, I learned that Chris and Jill formed the BSAA in 2003, and they apparently had branches all around the world.

"So," Frank began, turning to me hours later after a long silence, "Why are you here, anyway? Why do you want to join the BSAA?"

I closed my eyes and sighed before turning to face him. "I've made some mistakes that need to be corrected," I explained cryptically, "Let's just leave it at that." _So true, _I reflected to myself, _This time, I'm going to end up on the side of the good guys. And find Alexis. _

Suddenly, the door opened up ahead, and Frank and I leaped down from the desk we were sitting on. "Welcome back, Mr. Redfield!" Frank greeted, shaking his hand, and I got a look at the Big Man on the BSAA Campus himself: Chris Redfield.

Alexis was right; he _was _pretty big! Maybe he was on steroids. I didn't know, but what I did know was that now wasn't the time to have a laugh about our conversation all those hours ago. One, Chris looked depressed, and two, I was worried about Alexis.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked, and Chris looked up from the ground, not meeting my gaze at first.

"Jill's missing," he explained, "Wesker was there." I gasped audibly. _Wesker! _I thought to myself, my heart rate picking up at the sound of his name.

"Seems the bastard got there before we could arrest Spencer," Chris grumbled, "And he killed him! Not only that, but he was about to kill me as well when Jill tackled him out of the window! We need to get some agents over there and find them! Pronto!"

"Will do, sir!" Frank replied, "I'll let the others know! You just take it easy for now." He then grabbed me by the shoulders.

"By the way," he explained, "This young lady wants to join us. I told her she had to talk to you, but if you want to wait until the morning…" He didn't need to finish. Chris just nodded.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to me, "Once we get the search for Jill started, I'll talk to you." He sounded so frantic that I only nodded in return. I knew exactly how he felt, though he didn't know it.

"It's okay, Mr. Redfield," I responded, "I understand." _Better than you think I do, _I added as a silent afterthought. Frank turned and led me out of the office, and I turned around for a split second to see Chris staring forlornly at a picture of Jill.

Frank led me over to one of the bunks in the BSAA headquarters, where another woman was sitting with her back facing me. I climbed onto my bunk and rested my chin on my pillow, thinking about what Chris had said about Wesker. I prayed neither one of them heard my gasp. It was just that Wesker was so ruthless. I had seen that myself. _Alexis, _I thought, _I hope you're okay, wherever you are. I promise I'll find you, no matter what. _

One bittersweet thought came to my head: at least now I had more time to come up with a fake identity for myself. It killed me that I had to do this, but since Chris seemed like he hated Wesker even more than I did, I had to be careful that he never discovered I used to work for that _bastard_, as he had called him. I was ashamed at how I was so naïve during my time with Umbrella, and I didn't want anyone else knowing.

I stayed up all night creating an identity for myself that I was just falling asleep by the time Frank reentered the bunk and woke both of us up. "Agent Pearson!" he addressed the other woman, "You're on the search and rescue mission for Jill Valentine! Report for duty!"

"Yes, sir!" she replied, grabbing her guns and sprinting out of the room. Frank then turned to me next.

"Mr. Redfield wants to talk to you," he explained, taking me by the arm.

"He does?" I asked skeptically, "But what about the search for Jill Valentine?"

"It's well underway, so he's feeling a little more hopeful this morning. We just happened to catch him at a bad time last night."

And so we traveled back to Chris's office, where he sat at his desk and filled out various papers. He looked up at me and held his hand out to shake mine. "Good morning," he greeted neutrally, "I'm sorry about last night. It was just that…Jill is my partner so I was worried about her."

I shook my head. "I understand, Mr. Redfield," I assured him, but he surprised me when he also shook his head.

"Just Chris, thanks," he said, "So, you want to join the BSAA?" I nodded slowly, not speaking yet. I pushed the piece of paper I had been perfecting all night towards him, and hung back while he looked it over. I hoped it would pass the test, and if it didn't…well, I would worry about that later.

"So, Samantha Reese," he spoke up, breaking the silence, "You survived the Raccoon City incident?"

I tried really hard to stop the guilty blush from flushing my cheeks. "Yes," I lied, "Though I didn't know the BSAA existed until quite recently." Chris nodded and continued to look over my fake information, and I wondered if he thought I was lying. Apparently not, because all of a sudden, he was mentioning something about how I could be useful to the BSAA. I let out the exhale I had been holding in this whole time. According to Chris, Frank would train me for the next eight months until I was ready to go out into the field of bioterrorism. I wondered what kind of training I would go through. Krauser had trained me a little bit in armed combat, but since this was an official agency, it would be so much different than that.

"Everyone goes through it," Chris assured me after spotting the doubtful expression on my face. But I nodded anyway.

"Thank you," I said to him, "You don't know how much this means to me."

* * *

_As soon as the new recruit, Samantha Reese, walked out of the room with Frank, I turned my attention back to the picture of Jill Valentine. Jill. My partner of eight years now. We had been through everything together, so of course I was worried about her. Frank had assured me that the BSAA was doing all it could to find her, but I wanted them to find her now. _

_After she had pushed Wesker off of me and out the window, I had run over to the edge and watched as they disappeared to the ground below. Once they were out of my line of sight, that was when the worrying began. Wesker would pay for everything he had done to us, and all the people he had killed just to give himself some power. _

_What was also on my mind in that moment was Samantha Reese. Who was she? Last night, just as I was returning from the Spencer Estate, she had arrived, announcing she wanted to work for the BSAA. What was her story? I wondered if she, along with the rest of the BSAA, would manage to find Jill. There would be questions later. Right now, we had a job to do, and that was to eliminate all bioterrorism threats across the globe. _

* * *

_**Three months later…**_

Three months had passed since I joined the BSAA, and it had been three months since Jill Valentine apparently disappeared. In the beginning, Chris had been somewhat relaxed, but now, he was returning to the frantic man I had met on my first night with this agency. So far, there were no traces of Jill or Wesker, and I had not been able to find anything on Alexis, either. I felt bad for Chris, so whenever he was around, I held back the sharp part of my personality that I had used with Krauser during our training sessions.

My true identity still remained a secret, but I found it was hard work keeping up with all these lies. Chris was probably going to find out someday, and if he did, then so be it. I would worry about it then.

Like Chris had promised, Frank agreed to train me under his careful eye, along with a few other new recruits as well, since Chris was busy leading the search for Jill. I didn't mind; learning with other new recruits such as myself was probably better than one on one training. However, Frank was surprised when I told him I knew how to use a gun prior to joining the BSAA. The rigorous tests we were put through every day intimidated me a little bit. The physical and emotional stress tests we went through were challenging at first; we had to run through obstacle courses three times a week, practice armed combat in simulated environments similar to incidents like Raccoon City and the Mansion incident, and have knife fights with each other to improve our close-range attacks. At the end of each day, I kept a journal entry of my BSAA training, thinking about how much this reminded me of gym classes at school, except this was far more intense and provided me with skills I may have actually been able to use later on in life. Of course, in the beginning, we had all freaked out at the sight of zombies and other bioorganic weapons (which eerily reminded me of Las Plagas back in Spain, even though everything was just a simulation), but repeated exposures to these horrors desensitized us to our fears. Three months after beginning the training, we were able to walk into these virtual realities and eradicate every single infected object in sight. Then again, it was only three months into training. _Three down, and five more to go! _I thought one day after leaving the simulation room with a couple of recruits that I had befriended.

"Frank!" Chris greeted, running over to him after he let us go for the day, "How are they coming along?" My friends and I paused to listen.

"Oh, the new recruits are great!" Frank replied, "They're getting the hang of the BSAA already! How's the search for Miss Valentine?"

Chris's face drooped downwards. "What's wrong?" Frank asked.

"I've just heard from the search and rescue mission," he replied, "Jill's…she's…well, she's…sorry, I have to go." And with that, he turned around and walked away silently.

"Is she…?" one of my friends, Danielle Solomon, asked quietly.

"Yes," I replied solemnly, putting my arm around her, "And right now, we have to be there for Chris." Admittedly, I didn't know him too well after three months, but I knew how much Jill probably meant to him. I didn't know her, either, but she sounded like an amazing woman and she would not have died in vain.

"Let's plan a memorial service," Frank suggested to us, "I think Chris and Jill would appreciate that."

"Yes," I repeated, "Let's get the whole BSAA to participate!" And once we were definitely finished training for the day, we got to work on that next project.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Chris," Agent Isabella Pearson informed me over the communicator, referring to Jill. That was all she said. That was all she needed to say. Jill Valentine was dead. And they hadn't found traces of her body. _

_I wanted to cry as I touched one of many pictures I had of her on my desk, but I knew she would never let me do that. She would want me to stay strong. For my comrades and myself. Still, I couldn't help but feel upset, after everything we had been through together. _

_Someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I called out, and Frank entered the room. _

_"Hi, Mr. Redfield," he greeted softly, "How are you doing?" _

_"Fine, thanks," I answered, even though he could tell I wasn't fine. _

_"I'm sorry about Miss Valentine." _

_I nodded. "Thank you," I told him. He grabbed a few tissues and handed them to me, just in case I started to cry. _

_"Listen," he continued, "Some of the new recruits are putting together a memorial service for her, so everyone's going to be there." _

_"Thank you," I repeated simply, glancing at another photograph of me with my fallen partner. _Jill, _I thought sadly. _

_True to his word the next day, Frank, the rest of the BSAA, and I headed over to the cemetery that was close by to erect a grave for Jill. It seemed like most of the recruits had somehow done that overnight. It also seemed like more than just the BSAA was there; some of the members of the original S.T.A.R.s team had arrived as well, like Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton (who somehow managed to cheer everyone up slightly with a Jill-sandwich joke), and Billy Coen. My little sister, Claire, a member of Terrasave, was also there, as was Leon Kennedy, who had helped me find her all those years ago. We all united in our sorrow and remembered nothing but fond memories of Jill while the BSAA held the ceremony. During the whole event, however, I noticed how aloof Samantha Reese appeared to be around Leon. She always seemed to make sure he never noticed she was there, and any time he looked in her general direction, she ducked and hid behind someone else. I briefly wondered what that was all about, but now wasn't the time to ask. Right now, we were all there to remember Jill, and once the rest of the group left, I knelt down by her headstone and sadly read the lettering on it, finally letting the tears run down my face. _

_"Chris," I heard Claire whisper from behind me, and I looked up as my sister hugged me gently. _

_"I'm so sorry," she apologized, "I know you liked her." I lifted her chin up to mine and dried her tears away. _

_"She was a good partner," I said, "And a good friend. Let's remember all the good times with her." Claire laughed sadly. _

_"Just take it easy tonight, big brother," she suggested. _

_"I'll do what I can." _

* * *

_Poor Chris, _I thought to myself as he knelt down in front of Jill's headstone. This whole memorial was very sad, but it was amazing, albeit weird at the same time, to see all of the _Resident Evil _characters from past games show up. Even Leon was there, so I had ducked behind Danielle Solomon every time he looked in our general direction. If he recognized me, then all hell would break loose.

As I continued to watch the memorial, I thought to myself, _Alexis, wherever you are, I'll find you. I promise. _The memorial ended at that moment.


	4. Welcome to Africa

I know it seems like I'm uploading these chapters really fast. It's because this is a longer game than RE4, so I'm going to have a lot more to write! And this story is going to take me a longer time to finish as well! :) Anyway, here's the next chapter, where we finally get into the events of _Resident Evil 5_. Don't forget to read and review!

**DISCLAIMER: **Only the Fagan sisters are mine.

* * *

_**Audrey, three years later…**_

"So, you're joining Alpha Team in Africa?" I asked Agent Solomon through my headset later.

"Yeah!" she replied back, "This is going to be quite a ride!"

"You've got that right! I haven't gotten a real mission yet like this one, but I hope to soon!"

"You should join Alpha Team with me and the others!"

I sighed. It was a good idea, but I still had to find Alexis. Even though it had been three years since I'd seen her, that didn't stop me from giving up on her.

"Well, they're about to debrief us on the mission!" Agent Solomon announced, "I'll see you later!"

"Good luck!" I hung up and continued pacing through the BSAA headquarters, thinking about the mission I had just heard about: an riot of some sort in the small village of Kijuju in Africa, followed by rather unsettling rumors. Chris was going, of course, but he seemed to be the only one other than Alpha Team, which was already on its way to Kijuju. I even walked by Chris while some of the others were giving him valuable information to take to Africa with him, although he looked like his mind was on something else. Oh, well. I shook my head and decided to take a nice, hot shower before catching dinner in the main cafeteria with some of the others. Along the way, my headset beeped.

"Agent Reese," I barked into the tiny speaker, like I had been trained to. Nobody answered at first, and I wondered if Agent Solomon accidentally sat on hers again and pressed something by accident.

"Hello? This is Agent Reese. Come in," I repeated, tapping the mike a little bit. There was a burst of static and then another voice that made me freeze.

"So nice to hear from you again, Audrey Fagan," Albert Wesker replied from the other end, chuckling as I stopped in my tracks in horror. I turned around and immediately sprinted as far away from everyone as possible until I found a more private place to talk.

"Speechless, are we?" Wesker chuckled again, "I would have thought you would be more happy to hear from your old boss."

"_Wesker_?" I hissed, "_What the fuck_? How did you find me?"

"I have my ways. So tell me, what's it like being in the BSAA? What's it like siding with weak, _pathetic _humans like Chris Redfield?"

I frowned. "Sorry, Wesker, but _you're _the pathetic human!" I snapped.

I could feel Wesker's rage through the headset, even though he never lost his cool, like I knew he wouldn't. "You _dare _compare me to other humans?" he snarled, "I'm better than them. I am a _god_!"

"Yeah," I agreed, rolling my eyes to myself, "When hell freezes over! Just tell me what you want from me and then fuck off!"

He laughed. "Such strong words from someone like you," he quipped, "You won't feel that way once I tell you what I have: your sister."

I stopped again and froze where I was. "W-what?" I stammered, "You've got Alexis?"

"Ahh. I've found your weakness, it seems. Yes, she's right here with me. Don't worry, I've taken excellent care of her for these last three years."

"God damn it, Wesker!" I roared, "What the hell did you do to my sister? If you infected her with anything, I _swear _to God, I will come there and kick your ass!"

"If you want to see your sister again, you'll have to come here yourself. And then rejoin our cause."

"_Our _cause?" I echoed, but he ran right over me.

"You're forgetting I still have control over you. At any time, I can bend you to my will, so I would tread carefully if I were you."

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I choked to myself under my breath and closing my eyes, "Just tell me where she is!"

"Hasty, are we? You'll have to join your spineless partners in Africa. I look forward to our next meeting, Miss Fagan. Now, onto Chris Redfield and trying to break him, too…"

"Don't you dare!" I hollered, but Wesker was gone, not even letting me talk to Alexis after three years. I slammed my headset to the ground and began to cry, thinking of how much I missed my sister, and how it killed me that, out of all the possible places to land, she had ended up with _Wesker_! It made my skin crawl and gave me the urge to rip Wesker to pieces. After he had infected me and tried to have me killed the last time, he was on my Least Favorite People list. I knew then what I had to do. I may have had to put my life in jeopardy, but I had no choice now; I was going to Africa.

* * *

_**Alexis, three years later…**_

"Take this into Kijuju," Wesker ordered me and Jill, placing a sample of Uroboros into our hands, "Make sure nobody sees your true faces."

"Yes, Wesker," Jill replied, fingering the round device that was installed into her chest. She covered it up and then slipped into a hooded cloak and gloves, carefully placing a bird mask over her head. I had to admit, these last three years had not been anything like I thought they would be. I had gotten so used to Wesker and Excella's presence that all the needles they shoved into me didn't cause me pain anymore. Jill had also become a shell of the woman I had met three years ago; the chemicals Wesker had injected into her swayed her to his side, and she now did everything he asked her to do. _Chris who_? I couldn't help but think to myself.

As for Wesker himself, I had grown to tolerate him. Hell, maybe I even _liked _him as a person a little bit. The thought of me ever growing to like Albert Wesker scared me a little bit, but he had given both Jill and me medical treatment. Oh, what was I saying? I was supposed to be going into the local village with Jill!

I had become so wrapped up in my new life that I had almost forgotten all about Audrey. Wesker had told me a long time ago that she wasn't coming to find me, and here we were, three years later, and still no word from her. "Alexis," Wesker said to me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I lifted my gaze to meet his.

"Sorry," I apologized meekly, "I was just lost in thought."

"About what?" He and Jill stared at me, Jill narrowing her eyes.

"Just everything," I replied, "What we're about to do to this village."

"And Audrey?" I looked down again just as I felt a needle sink into my neck.

"I told you, she's not coming for you. You've got a new life with us here. And Uroboros." I nodded, feeling the sedating sensation of whatever he injected into me.

"We'd better get going," I said to Jill, who nodded and led me out of the facility, where we met up with our method of transportation into Kijuju: Ricardo Irving, an employee of Excella's.

"Let's get this show on the road," he announced happily, and I could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes. I rolled my eyes as Jill and I climbed into the jeep and took off towards Kijuju. All three of us were silent the entire time, except for Jill placing a gloved hand on my shoulder. I couldn't see her face through the bird mask and the cloak, and I wondered if Irving knew her true identity like I did.

"We've gotten word that the BSAA is in town," Irving informed us. Next to me, Jill went rigid in her seat. I said nothing, except, "What do they want?"

"They're here to try to suppress the riots, probably. Well, we'll give them one hell of a welcome. You two have got the samples, right?"

"Yes," Jill responded from next to me, and she held a little bit of Uroboros in her hand. I squirmed in disgust, as anything that looked slimy and snake-like made me sick.

Irving dropped us off in the middle of the village and then announced, "I'll see you two later. I've got some deals to make on the black market." He winked, with me envisioning dollar signs in his eyes once again, and then drove away, leaving us outside of a run-down building.

"This way," Jill said to me, leading me into the building. Everything was quiet, except for a man who looked like he was in agony. We quietly walked over to him, and I held his mouth open while Jill forced the Uroboros into him. The effects of this infection were revolting; the man's eyes began to bleed, and he grabbed onto us, probably pleading for us to just end his pain. But we only stared at him apathetically, which surprised me. He continued to writhe on the floor as we exited the small building.

"Come on," Jill commanded, "We're finished here. We've got to find Irving now. Disguise yourself, so nobody recognizes you."

"Uhh, yeah, sure." I quickly donned a scarf over my mouth and nose and slipped a light sweater on in order to hide my face. Just as we were leaving, the BSAA team was arriving, and I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch them all get pulverized.

* * *

_**Audrey…**_

I couldn't believe I was actually in Africa right now.

The hot sun beat down on Chris and me while we drove our jeep into Kijuju. He didn't say much, but he continued to wear that facial expression that made him look like he was in deep thought about something. I shrugged, took my pale green cap off, and used it to fan myself. My nerves were shot; Alexis was around here somewhere, and I was determined to find her, as well as help take care of whatever was happening in this village.

It wasn't easy convincing Chris to let me go to Kijuju with him, but after a long talk with him and Frank, he had finally relented, although he was dying to know why I had randomly decided I wanted to join him. That was the least of my problems; I hadn't told him that Wesker was alive. What would he think if I were to mention that tiny detail? I would worry about it later.

"Almost there," Chris announced, and I readjusted the sleeves on my BSAA shirt.

"Thank God!" I replied, taking a deep breath, "This heat is killing me!"

"You've never been to Africa, have you?"

I shook my head. "Unfortunately, no," I replied, "Just as long as we take care of whatever's going on here, I'm cool." Chris continued to drive the jeep for a couple more hours until we finally spotted Kijuju.

If it weren't for the riots that were taking place in the middle of the streets, it would have been a quaint little town, except for the fact that most, if not all, of the buildings looked dilapidated. People were pushing and shoving each other into the streets, and Chris and I often found we have to swerve around sharp corners just to avoid running into people. Many of the inhabitants gave us hostile looks as we drove around, our BSAA uniforms clearly standing out. "Chris?" I asked cautiously.

"We'll be fine," he assured me, "Just stay close." He parked the jeep, and we both climbed out of it, my combat boots hitting the gravel. I raced around to the other side to get some supplies out of the back seat. The heat was getting to us again just as we heard footsteps from behind us.

"Welcome to Africa," a female voice greeted in an accent that was mixed with both the accent of the area and English. We turned around to see an African woman standing behind us. She was a little bit taller than I was, with tattoos covering her shoulders and arms, jewelry around her neck and ears, a purple halter top, and white Capri pants. On her feet were combat boots just like mine. She did not look like a woman to mess with, clearly revealed in the determined look she gave us.

"My name is Sheva Alomar," she introduced, shaking both of our hands, "I'm an operative of the BSAA's West African Branch."

"Chris Redfield," Chris replied.

"Sam Reese," I added, feeling my stomach tie itself up in knots over the lie.

"It's very nice to meet both of you," Sheva said, smiling and then turning to Chris, "Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Redfield. It's an honor."

"Just Chris, thanks. So, will you be accompanying us to the destination?"

"Yes. Tensions are running high ever since the change in government."

"I'll bet. Intel says it's a haven for terrorists now."

"And they're not going to be happy to see two Americans, BSAA or not. That's why I'm both of your partners: to help put them at ease."

"No wonder they were giving us funny looks on our way here," I added, and Sheva nodded silently.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Chris assured her, and Sheva turned and began to walk away with me following her closely.

"Sheva?" I asked cautiously, "How bad is the situation here?"

"Pretty bad," she answered, "But Alpha Team has been dispatched here already and Delta Team should be arriving shortly. You have nothing to worry about, Sam." I gulped and nodded, and when we realized Chris wasn't following us, we turned around and watched as he gained a dazed look on his face.

"You okay?" Sheva asked, glancing at me.

"Yeah, sorry," Chris replied, sounding distant, "It's nothing. Let's go."

Sheva began to slowly lead us through the streets while everyone stopped and stared at us. We didn't care, though; we had to get to the other side quickly so that we could begin our mission. I readjusted my cap once again and brushed some dirt off myself as I wondered briefly where Alexis was and if she was all right. Hopefully, Wesker didn't do anything to her. Why was he doing all of this, anyway? What satisfaction did he get out of trying to mess with me and Chris?

"Hey! Hey!" an authoritative voice snapped, and I looked up to see a guard stopping us. He began to speak to Sheva in a different language (which she whispered to me was Swahili) and then he started groping her. Disgusted, she pushed him away.

"You don't have to get so touchy!" she snarled, shoving some money into his hands. Once it was apparent he would let us pass, Sheva nodded to us and we continued onward, when we suddenly received a transmission from the BSAA.

"_This is Kirk_," Kirk announced from the other end, "_Chris, Sheva, Sam, can you read me_?"

"Chris here," Chris replied, "Coming in loud and clear, Kirk."

"Yes," Sheva and I added, "We read you."

"_There's a black market weapons deal going down in Kijuju_," Kirk explained, "_That's where Irving will be. Alpha Team has already infiltrated the area and you will be going in as backup. Rendezvous with your contact at the butcher's shop. You can gear up and get briefed on the mission there. Watch your backs!_"

"Roger that!" Chris responded.

"Copy. Over and out!" Sheva added before going offline. A few of the civilians were fighting with each other, but they soon stopped to get a better look at us, sending my skin crawling.

"Hold on," I suddenly blurted out, stopping in front of the butcher's shop, "Where'd everyone go?" Chris and Sheva looked around, noticing the same empty village I did.

"They don't want to see us Americans," Chris replied, "Remember?"

"We'd better hurry," Sheva said, "Or else we'll miss our contact." We ran through the empty streets and through the butcher's shop until we arrived on the other side. We made our way down a narrow alley until we spotted a door in the corner.

"This is it," Sheva whispered, and all three of us entered the small building, where our contact, Reynard Fisher, waited for us.

"Good," he said, "You're all here. Come." He gestured for us to follow him, and the next room we entered smelled like road kill. I had to cover my nose to block out the awful stench.

"You three," Fisher quipped, "This way. It may be because of the new government, but people around here are a little on edge."

"Yeah, no kidding," I mumbled under my breath, garnering a few glares from the others.

"You should do what you came to do and go home."

"Yeah, they really roll out the red carpet for us Americans," Chris also muttered.

"I have your weapons for you here. Check them." Fisher gestured towards a silver briefcase on the table up ahead. While he suggested that we grab our weapons, Chris was already opening the case and handing each of us a handgun not unlike the one I had used in Spain. We also slipped on vests over ourselves to carry our different weapons, and knives as well. Fisher just walked around, studying us while we prepared for total war.

"Destination coordinates?" Sheva pressed while we finished gearing up.

"Town square," Fisher replied, "Go through there. Alpha Team's waiting at the deal location."

"Good."

Suddenly, Fisher raised his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "What do you know about…Uroboros?" he asked slyly. My eyes widened in horror as I glanced at Chris.

"Mostly just rumors," he answered, "Something about a doomsday project."

"Doomsday sounds just about right, and apparently it is no rumor."

"Oh, no, not again!" I blurted out by accident, remembering Las Plagas from Spain.

"You're kidding, right?" Sheva asked, outraged.

"You must find a man named Irving," Fisher said, "He may be our only lead." He turned to walk away, and then thought better of it and turned around again.

"And be careful out there." I ran over to him just as he was leaving again.

"Wait!" I cried, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I know how to keep myself in the shadows. And you should too."

"Thank you for the weapons." He nodded and then disappeared.

While we explored the butchery around us, Chris suddenly spoke up. "Remember, we're a team," he said to me and Sheva, "Whatever happens, we stick together."

"Got it!" I replied, loading my handgun.

"Don't worry about me, either," Sheva assured him, "I may not be as big as you, but I can still hold my own!"

"That's what I'm talking about," Chris said, nodding, "All three of us can pull this off."

"Let's go find Irving!" I suggested, and we took off, with me praying that wherever Alexis was, she could stay strong until we arrested Irving.

* * *

Kijuju was no joke; as Chris, Sheva, and I continued on our way, we noticed a dead cow in the middle of the street. I'd seen sights like this back in Spain, but the thought of something vicious killing that cow made my stomach hurl. "It's still warm," Chris noted, wrinkling his nose at the awful smell, "I wonder what could have done this?"

"I don't think I want to know," I piped up, "Where'd Sheva go?"

The sound of a barrel breaking answered my question; Sheva was already inside the building next to us, breaking open some of the barrels and boxes with her knife and collecting items. "Take this!" she ordered, handing us some handgun ammo, and in return, we gave her some herbs we had found for her stock.

"Thanks, partners!" she thanked us, and I just nodded, thinking about how different this situation was from Spain. I was with two agents who were each other's equals, as opposed to Leon always having to save Ashley. I could tell that these two wanted me to be able to take care of myself.

"Come on," Sheva said, "Let's go this way. We may be able to get some clues." We nodded and sprinted after her, going through another small door before passing through larger, green double doors. _And again with the double doors_, I thought, remembering the large amount of them I had encountered last time.

"Ooh!" a feeble voice groaned, and the three of us raised our handguns, anticipating the worst. We crept forward to a rather gruesome scene. Three men were struggling with each other, and two of them wrestled the third man to the floor. One of them held his mouth open while the other one forced a pile of tentacles down his throat. "Freeze!" Chris demanded. The two men that had attacked the one writhing on the floor spat at us and then fled the scene.

"Come on!" I shouted, and we ran over to the remaining man, who was still groaning in pain.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, resting his hand on the man's shoulders.

"We need to get him help!" Sheva added, "Here, Sam, get Alpha Team on the line!"

"Girls, wait!" Chris ordered, "Something's wrong."

"What?" I asked, but the man on the floor suddenly began to growl and bare his teeth. His eyes bled as he shoved Chris's hand away and clutched his throat. We backed up slowly, not putting our pistols down, and waiting in anticipation. The man leaped up from the ground and barreled towards us in a full-on attack mode.

"Shit!" Chris cursed under his breath, and in a flash, we all began shooting at our potential attacker. He never made it to us, because once we finished shooting, he collapsed to the ground. We ran over to the corpse and examined it, with horrible memories rushing back to me.

"What the hell just happened?" Sheva demanded, and I shivered.

"Spain," I mumbled under my breath, but the others didn't hear me. _I hope you're okay, Alexis, _I thought.

"They didn't act like any zombies I've ever seen," Chris replied, "I wonder what this is all about."

"I'd rather not wait to find out," Sheva said, "Let's just keep moving." We collected a few items around the room and then made our way outside again. Everything was eerily quiet, and my fear of silence returned in a flash.

Suddenly, shouting resonated in the small square. We turned, our weapons ready, as a swarm of villagers climbed over fences and burst through doors in fury. "Damn it!" I cried, "There's more of them!"

"Go on, Chris!" Sheva shouted, "Make for the door! We'll cover you!" Chris began to run and shoot while Sheva and I took care of the villagers that were swarming around us. Quite often, we had to reload, and it didn't seem like there was a Merchant around anywhere, so we constantly had to look for ammo. From my left, I felt Sheva grab my hand and pull me towards an alley. Once we were safely inside, Chris barred the door and led us in breaking more boxes in order to collect valuable items.

"That was close," he sighed, "I'd better get in contact with Kirk." He whipped out his communicator and got in touch with the pilot.

"Kirk, come in!" he said, "The locals were hostile and we had to use force. We don't have contingency plans for this situation, do we, Kirk?"

"_Roger on the locals_," Kirk responded, "_But your orders still stand_."

"What does that mean?" Sheva demanded, "Was HQ expecting this?"

"Good point," I piped up as we moved along. We turned down a few more passageways until we ended up outside of another door. I hung back and waited while Chris and Sheva kicked the door down and led me through to the other side. The shade and slight breeze made me reluctant to step out in the sun again.

"Come on!" Chris shouted from up ahead, so Sheva and I followed him and collected a few more items from the boxes situated outside another building. As we walked inside, however, shouting greeted us. Chris raised his index finger to his lips and we tiptoed forward, raising our handguns. Peeking through the window up ahead, we noticed a mob growing in the distance and a man in sunglasses standing on a platform. He held a megaphone up to his mouth and began screaming in Swahili. "What's he saying, Sheva?" I asked worriedly.

Sheva narrowed her eyes as she listened. "They're rebelling against the new government," she translated, "They won't stand for any of whatever oppression they're feeling." The mob whooped and cheered when she was finished.

"Hey, look!" Chris whispered, pointing, and the two of us looked to see none other than Reynard Fisher being dragged up to the platform by a few of the villagers. They pushed him down and forced his head to face downwards. _So much for staying in the shadows, _I thought to myself, _We've got to do something! _

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Fisher yelled, "You can all go to hell!"

"Wait a minute!" Sheva cried, "That's the-"

"Wait," Chris interrupted, grabbing her by the shoulder and stopping her from moving forward. We watched helplessly as another villager stepped forward. From the hooded cloak he wore and the spikes that shot out of his back, you would think he was just like the Garrador. He wielded a huge axe in his hand and marched over to Fisher. It was when he raised the axe when we realized what he was about to do.

"Oh, God," I moaned, closing my eyes, "I can't watch." I felt Sheva tighten her grip around me as we heard the _whoosh _of the axe and the sound of bones breaking. I didn't need to close my eyes after all; the sounds was enough to haunt me for the rest of my life. Even worse, the crowd cheered, and I slowly opened my eyes to see Fisher's body lying still on the platform. The Executioner lifted his axe into the air, causing the crowd to cheer even more. The villager with the sunglasses suddenly turned his head…and looked right in our direction. Pointing with his megaphone, he shouted something else in Swahili, and we did not need a translation to realize what he was talking about.

"Sheva, block the window over there!" Chris commanded, backing up, "And Sam, barricade the door!"

"Roger!" Sheva replied, and we each carried out our respective tasks while Chris ran around and broke open more boxes and barrels. This reminded me of the cabin fight that Leon, Luis, and I had taken part in back in Spain, so I knew what to expect as far as that was concerned. What I didn't expect, however, was the more vicious nature of these enemies. As they shouted in Swahili, they banged on the windows and doors while Chris, Sheva, and I held out our handguns and braced ourselves for a full-on siege. My heart beat as I wondered how the hell I ended up back in this situation. _Alexis should be here with me, _I thought angrily, _But no, she's with Wesker! Oh, please let her be okay and not have to run into these crazy enemies._

_Crash! _The bookshelf that Sheva had pushed in front of one of the windows crashed to the ground, and the villagers broke the glass of the window. We backed up even more as they poured into the cabin, and we immediately began shooting them, constantly reloading our guns. They were way more vicious than the villagers in the Pueblo, which scared me. Very often, they sprinted towards us and locked on to our wrists. Chris ended up struggling with one for quite some time before he finally punched the angry villager across the face.

"Help me!" Sheva cried from our right as two of the Majini grabbed her, but before we could assist her, she was already kicking them away from her. I had to admit this impressed me.

Suddenly, one of them grabbed my arm and tried to drag me down to the floor. "Get off me!" I snapped, biting his fingers and then shooting him with my handgun. Just like Las Plagas in Spain, these enemies also disintegrated into nothing once they were dead.

As we continued to fight the ever-increasing mob, the bookshelf blocking the door also crashed to the ground, and more of them swarmed in through the door. "Kirk!" Chris cried frantically, "Come in! The locals are hostile! The gate is sealed and we're trapped! We need backup, and we need it right now!"

"_Roger that_," Kirk replied, "_Just sit tight. I'm on my way._"

"You hear that, ladies? Help is on the way!"

"Thank God!" I cried, "Because these enemies are getting more and more hostile."

"Got it!" Sheva added, "I just hope he gets here quick!"

"Me too!" I agreed with her, "Look!" I pointed up to the ceiling, where more Majini were breaking the wooden planks and crashing down to our level. In front of us, the wall suddenly began to cave in.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, my voice trembling. Although I had been conditioned to remain calm during raids like this, I still couldn't help but wonder what the _Resident Evil _games would have in store for me. The wall burst open, and the Executioner that had killed Fisher leaped into the room, laughing maniacally and swinging his large axe again.

"Go! Through the window!" Chris shouted, pushing me and Sheva towards the broken window. We jumped out to the other side and then sprinted towards the sealed gate, passing by another silver briefcase.

"What's in there?" I heard Sheva ask as she ran over to it. Chris pulled it open and spotted a machine gun. Without even thinking about it, he grabbed it and then ran into the fray. He unleashed his machine gun fury onto the crowd of Majini while we neutralized the rest of them with grenades and handgun ammo we had found. The Executioner managed to catch up with us, and he swung at us with his axe, striking all of us and leaving Chris in pretty bad condition.

"H-help…m-me," he choked, and Sheva ran over to him, pulled out a first aid spray, and sprayed all of us with it.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Chris nodded and we continued to buy time while we ran around and shot more of the Majini.

"_Chris, Sheva, Sam!_" Kirk suddenly said to us, "_How are you holding up? I'll be there shortly, just hang in there_."

"Well, how long is that going to take?" I asked while pumping more lead into the enemies in front of us.

"Hopefully, not too long," Sheva replied.

The Executioner became more ferocious, but to our immense relief, he eventually collapsed from all of the injuries we had inflicted on him. As we continued to run, we suddenly spotted a helicopter flying overhead. "Thank God!" I cried as Kirk radioed in to us again.

"_Sorry to keep you waiting_," he apologized, "_I'm going to take out the door. Find some cover!_" We ran and hid inside a building while he took out the last of the villagers and blew up the gate.

"Kirk," Chris said into his headset, "We owe you one."

"_You can thank me later. Chris, Sheva, Sam. It's almost time for Alpha Team to go in. Hurry to the deal coordinates._"

"Roger that."

"_I'm going ahead. We'll meet up there. Good luck!_"

"Let's keep going," Sheva suggested, "Or else we'll miss Alpha Team."

"Got it!" I cried, "Let's move!" Along the way, I thought about something Sheva said to us when we had first arrived here: _Welcome to Africa! _Welcome to Africa, indeed.


	5. Creepy Vibes and Leeches

I'm back with Chapter Five of "Resident Evil: Mistaken Identity"! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate it! Don't forget to read and review this chapter as well. And enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only the Fagan sisters are mine.

_**Bold and Italics**_**- **Third-person POV

* * *

_**Alexis…**_

From where I stood, Kijuju was going to hell. Mobs wandered through the streets, holding traces of Uroboros in their hands and infecting innocent passersby. Irving was nowhere to be found, as per usual, and I could tell this was getting on Jill's nerves. "If he gets in the way of our plans…" she mumbled under her breath.

"He won't," I assured her, "Wesker and Excella won't let him. You can be sure of that." Jill only bowed her head, and I wondered briefly how the hell she was surviving in that bird mask and heavy cloak. I was already dying in my battle uniform! We continued through the desolate streets, the smell of death hanging in the air, and at one point, Jill grimaced in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked, feeling a headache my own self, but trying to ignore it.

"I'm fine," she replied, "It's just a small migraine. Let's just find Irving and get this over with."

"He's got to be around here somewhere. This is the black market." We were about to run when we found ourselves surrounded. It seemed that the infected villagers couldn't tell who was their enemy and who wasn't; they just saw us as foreigners that needed to be killed.

"Perfect," Jill mumbled again, and she stood back and posed, ready to fight to the finish. I followed her lead, but had no idea what she was about to do, so I hung back and watched for a minute. She performed some pretty epic flips in the air before she plowed her way through all the villagers. Like Wesker, just a single punch from her instantly killed the enemies around us. I didn't have any sort of power like that, but I threw what punches and kicks I could while Jill pulverized the rest of the enemies. When they were all down, she merely wiped her hands on her robe.

"Well, that takes care of them," she said in a monotone voice.

"You saying it like that," I began, "Freaks me out. You take everything with a grain of salt."

She turned to face me, and I could tell she was staring at me through her mask. "Sometimes, you have to," she said, and I shivered. _Whatever Wesker did to her, he really changed her, _I thought.

Five minutes later, we finally spotted Irving. "Well, it's about time you two showed up!" he snapped, putting his hands on his hips.

"Save it, Irving," Jill snapped in an equally annoyed tone, "How did the deal go?"

"Just fine," Irving replied in his hard-to-place accent, "I've sold a lot of BOWs to everyone I could think of. And I've left a little welcoming gift for our friends, just like I said I would. Look." He pointed, and we both watched as a huge Uroboros creature rampaged through the streets ahead of us. Groups of soldiers were trying to shoot it down, but it became more aggressive and plowed its way through their teams.

"We engaged the enemy!" one of them shouted, "What the hell is that thing?" The creature attacked again, and I covered my mouth in shock.

"Damn it!" the soldiers continued to shout, "We're in trouble. We need backup! Shit! Help! We can't see…"

The creature struck again, and Jill, Irving, and I moved closer so we could see while we remained hidden from everyone else's view.

"_Captain, what is your status_?" another voice echoed through a communicator, "_Can you see the enemy_?"

"No, no, wait! God damn monster! AHHH!" the captain cried in pain. The monster continued to rampage just as another voice spoke through the communicator.

"_Alpha Team!_" a female voice shouted, "_Come in! Alpha Team!_"

"_DeChant_!" a male voice accompanying the female one cried frantically, "_Do you copy? DeChant_!" Next to me, Jill froze for a second.

"Jill?" I asked, "Is something wrong?"

She didn't reply right away, but when she did, it was a quiet whisper: "That voice…"

"You recognize it?"

Jill thought for a minute and then shook her head. "No," she answered, "Let's just keep going before Irving loses it again."

"Yeah, he looks like he's about to blow a fuse," I agreed, and sure enough, when we began walking away with him again, he hissed, "You two take too long on everything!" Jill was just coming around as we ran away with Irving. More of the Alpha Team was arriving. At least, those who didn't get their asses handed to them on a plate. The Uroboros monster was still attacking, and we didn't want to be around to see it. "So, Fagan," Irving suddenly piped up, turning to me, "What's your story? Why are you here?"

I faced him and shrugged. "I'm not sure," I answered, "I was just plucked out of nowhere and started working with all of you. It's hard to say." I didn't want to mention that this was all a videogame; that would be too weird. Besides, it didn't really feel like a game anymore. Everything that I was experiencing, from the pain to the fear, was all real. In my opinion, this was now a life and death situation. And I had to pick one.

"Well, whatever you're here for," Irving continued, "Just make sure you carry out Excella's wishes. She wants to further Tricell with or without your help." We found a jeep while we were walking and quickly climbed into it, with Jill taking over the wheel despite the bird mask over her face.

"You know Excella Gionne," I spoke up, "Tell me, Irving: is she in love with Wesker or what?" Both Irving and Jill stared at me, and I worried I said the wrong thing.

"Excella? In love with _Wesker_?" Irving asked, laughing, "HA! I'd love to be around to see that." He continued to laugh as he slapped his knee.

"It was just a question," I mumbled, "So is she or not?"

"I don't know, Fagan," Irving replied, "I'm always out selling viruses on the black market. I don't have time to check up on my boss's love life." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. From the driver's seat, Jill sighed.

"Enough!" she snapped, "Here's your next destination, Irving. Now get out!" _Damn, Jill, _I thought to myself, _You really don't like Irving, do you_?

"Fine with me, Bird Lady," Irving replied, swinging a briefcase in his hands and jumping out of the jeep, "By the way, I've never seen you without your mask before."

"Someday, you'll see," Jill replied, "But that day isn't today."

"Touchy, touchy," Irving muttered under his breath as we drove.

"Why do you hate Irving so much?" I asked Jill. She shrugged, and I realized I wasn't getting a solid answer any time soon.

* * *

_**From where he sat, Albert Wesker looked at various computer screens, watching through security cameras placed all around Kijuju so he could see everyone. On one screen were Chris, some woman named Sheva Alomar, and Audrey Fagan, and on the other were Alexis and Jill driving in a jeep after having dropped off Irving. Everything was going exactly as he had planned, he realized with a smirk on his face. The chaos that was running through the streets nearly brought tears of joy to his eyes; his world was coming to life in front of him. **_

_**He was just watching Alexis and Jill on the right screen when Excella entered the room through the only door there. "Albert," she started in that seductive tone of voice that Wesker hated, "What are you watching?" **_

_**"Everything that's going on in the village," Wesker replied, gesturing to the computer screens. **_

_**"There's so much chaos," she noted, watching the riots, "I love it. Although, why are you focused on the screen with Jill and Alexis when you should be watching your other friends?" **_

_**"I just want to make sure they're doing exactly as they are told. Under my influence." **_

_**"Well, looks like we're running into a problem. Look." Excella pointed at the screen, where Jill and Alexis's conversation was starting to reach their ears. **_

_**"Is everything all right?" Alexis asked with concern. Jill had pulled the jeep over to the curb and stopped. **_

_**"What am I doing?" Jill asked, "I'm not even sure I should be here right now. Can you explain to me what's going on?" **_

_**"No, she can't," Wesker mumbled under his breath, reaching for a small device and pushing a button. On the live feed, Jill suddenly straightened up again. **_

_**"Wait, never mind," she added in a monotone voice, "Let's just keep going." **_

_**"Now, that's more like it," Wesker muttered as he continued to watch the two women as if he were watching a movie. **_

_**"No offense," Excella said, blocking the screens, "But sitting here and just watching them is kind of creepy. Why don't you join me while I check on Irving?" **_

_**Wesker turned to face her. "If you insist," he answered, getting up and following the Tricell CEO out of the room. Before he left, however, he pushed a few buttons on another switch in his pocket, activating a tracking device he had surreptitiously slipped into Alexis's back pocket before she and Jill left. **_

* * *

_**Audrey…**_

"Help! Somebody help me!" we heard a frantic voice cry, and when we looked up, we saw a tall, blonde girl standing on a balcony above us and trying to fend off two villagers. With one last cry of, "Help!", she disappeared into the cabin.

"Come on!" Sheva shouted, "I think I see the Old Building up ahead!"

"What could be in there that we need to use a key?" I asked, following Chris. Sheva was already unlocking the door and kicking it open, and the building looked pretty plain at first sight until Chris noticed another silver briefcase.

"Hey, a shotgun!" he cried, taking it out of the briefcase, "You take it, Sheva! You're good at close-range fights!" He handed it to her, and she quickly loaded it with a few shotgun shells and swung it over her shoulder.

"I owe you one!" she replied, smiling. We ran back outside and up a flight of stairs as we entered another house and collected various items from barrels. We didn't see any traces of the girl that had screamed for help, and I hoped my own sister wasn't going through that with Wesker. Was he holding her hostage? Or worse? I didn't want to think about it.

We emerged outside again only to enter another building. The one the girl had been dragged into. We found her kneeling on the floor by herself as she coughed and gagged.

"Hey!" Chris began, running over to her, "What's wrong? Be careful, ladies. They may still be here." We nodded and then began to scout the house for the girl's attackers. But they were nowhere to be found.

"Damn it!" I cursed, "They got away!"

The girl suddenly raised her head up to face us. "Are you okay?" Chris asked cautiously, but she didn't answer. Instead, she growled and grabbed his shirt, with four tentacles erupting from her mouth.

"Oh, shit, Chris!" Sheva cried, shooting the girl until she stumbled backwards. And then, strongly reminding me of Spain, her head exploded, and in its place was a centipede-looking parasite not unlike the ones I had seen in Salazar's castle. Sheva immediately whipped out her new shotgun and blasted it at the parasite just as more villagers burst into the cabin. Just like before, we had to run around and find ammo while we fended them off. "Reload!" Sheva cried, reloading her shotgun and continuing to pump lead into the Majini. Once they were all down, we continued on our way through Kijuju. As we continued to fight off more angry villagers, our headsets went off and then we received a transmission from Kirk.

"_Mathison to HQ. We've lost contact with Alpha Team. They're under attack by an unidentified hostile! Reinforcements, head towards the deal coordinates __immediately!_" Kirk announced.

"Sheva here!" Sheva replied, "Roger that!"

"Move out!" Chris added, and we ran even more until we spotted a large, metal door in the distance.

"This is it," I whispered while we all entered the building in single file. The hallways were quiet once more, and the walls were in ruins. Chris looked around in pity for a minute.

"What the hell happened in here?" he asked under his breath.

"Some kind of fight," Sheva answered, "Judging from the bullet holes in the wall and the blood."

"I'm with Sheva on this one," I said, "Hold on, what's that noise?" It sounded like someone moaning on the floor above us.

"Hurry!" Chris cried, and we dashed up the stairs to find a mangled body laying slumped on the floor.

"Oh my God," I petitioned under my breath, "It's Alpha Team!" The body of Danielle Solomon came to mind, and I spotted her on the wall just as Chris ran over to the person that was moaning. It was DeChant!

"Hey!" Chris shouted, running over to a mortally wounded DeChant, "Who did this?"

DeChant coughed up some blood and explained feebly, "Something…attacked…us. Irving…he got away. It was all a…a set-up."

"A set up?"

DeChant handed him a CD. "What is this?" Chris asked.

"It's data regarding the deal," DeChant choked, "I downloaded it from their computer. You've got to get it to HQ." And that was the last thing he said.

"Chris, Sam!" Sheva exclaimed, grabbing our attention, "I saw someone, but they ran away."

"Irving, maybe?" I guessed, but Sheva shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied, "I didn't see the person's face."

Chris tapped into his headset. "Kirk, do you copy?" he asked, "We got the data, but Alpha Team is down. Irving got away."

"_Roger. Relay the data from the vehicle at the storage facility_."

"Copy that."

"Where's the storage facility?" I asked while we continued to move onward.

"It should be just up ahead," Chris responded.

"There's an elevator in the corner!" Sheva added, "Let's see where it leads." And following her lead, we all climbed onto the elevator and made our way down into another section. There was almost nothing here, except for another door that was locked. We turned to our left and went down that hallway, where a cage, a few explosive tanks, and a large incinerator greeted us. Something shiny rested on the floor, and with relief, we saw it was the key.

But our good luck ran out. Just as we were about to go to the next area, we noticed a bunch of black leeches falling from the ceiling to the floor and slowly building up. "What the hell is it?" Sheva asked, pointing her gun at it. In nervous anticipation, we watched as more leeches combined with the ones already on our level until a massive, humanoid creature was standing in front of us and roaring. In mute horror, we watched as it consumed the corpses around it, and Chris broke the silence.

"I think that's what got Alpha Team!" he realized.

"Fall back!" Sheva cried, and she began running back the way we had come. Chris and I followed her, but so did the monster, which we assumed was more Uroboros. We ran back into the room with the incinerator, but as soon as the monster from the uncanny valley (as I thought of it by that point) entered the room, red emergency lights flashed and the door closed behind us.

"Damn it!" I shouted, "Now what?"

"We weaken the bastard!" Chris yelled, shooting at it with his machine gun. Sheva and I followed suit while the creature exposed its weak spots; bulbous, yellow circles, and it cried in agony as we shot them. Chris ran over to one of the explosive barrels and knocked it over.

"Back up, ladies!" he warned us, and as the monster inched towards us, Chris shot the tank, inflicting more damage. Sheva followed his lead and took care of the beast with the other tank. It was down, but clearly not out. At one point, through the mass of tentacles and leeches, we saw something awful: the face of a human. I wondered which poor test subject this had been. _Please, God, _I prayed, _Don't let this happen to Alexis. _

_Roar! _The monster screeched again, going after me now. Because there was no room, I ran into the incinerator, with the monster chasing me. When I arrived back out on the other side, Chris and Sheva were staring at me. "What is it?" I asked.

"That was it!" Sheva cried, "If we can lure the monster back into the incinerator, we may be able to defeat it!"

"Try that again, Sam!" Chris insisted, "We'll cover you!"

I gulped. "I'll try," I replied, reloading my gun and narrowly avoiding the beast's attacks. I ran around again, trying to lure it into the incinerator, but it didn't seem to work for the first couple of times. It always went after Chris and Sheva, often locking them in its embrace. But after a while, I finally managed to pull it off, shouting, "Close the incinerator!" as I ran out of the other side.

Chris pulled the lever, and an alarm rang as the doors closed, trapping the Uroboros beast inside. The incinerator ignited, and with one last shriek, the monster burned to death and then decayed into nothing while the exit to the room opened once more. "Oh, my, God," I gasped while we unlocked the door up ahead and kept moving. The storage facility was close now, and we ran over to a few jeeps where a computer waited for us.

"I got it," Chris said.

"What _was _that thing?" Sheva asked breathlessly.

"Something that needed to be killed," I told her with great emphasis.

Chris began downloading the data into the computer. "A BOW that scumbag, Irving, left behind to set us up," he answered angrily, "Considering what it did to Alpha Team, I think we're lucky to still be breathing."

"If only we had gotten there sooner."

"If we had, we'd probably be dead, too. Chris to HQ, do you copy?"

HQ responded quickly. "_This is HQ. Excellent work out there. We'll analyze the data immediately_."

"This whole town's gone to hell. The people here are acting like those Ganados detailed in the Kennedy Report, and aside from that, there's something new, something we've never encountered before." My heart beat furiously at the sound of Leon's name, and Chris must have picked up on this, because he suddenly turned to me.

"I heard you mention something about Spain before," he told me, and I realized he had heard me after all when I had mumbled the country's name, "Do you know more about this?"

"I've read about it," I lied.

"Our transportation has been taken out, too," Sheva reported, "Requesting mission update."

"_The mission stands. Capturing Irving is your top priority. We believe he may have fled to the mines on the other side of the train station._"

"Wait!" Chris interrupted, "We're the only three left! You want us to go there _alone_?"

"_Delta Team has been dispatched and is on its way. They will assist you in locating and apprehending Irving._"

Sheva looked outraged. "But wait, we can't-"

"_I repeat, your mission still stands. We can't afford to let him get away. Proceed to the mines beyond the station. Over and out_." HQ hung up, leaving all of us incredulous at this request.

"Well, so much for getting backup right now," I muttered angrily.

"This is insane!" Sheva snapped.

"Ever get the feeling you're expendable?" Chris asked. Sheva sighed.

"Looks like we have no choice," she grumbled, "Come on, let's get to the mines. I'll lead the way!"

* * *

_**Ricardo Irving watched the three BSAA agents with glee over his laptop from Tricell. Next to him was Alexis Fagan and a mysterious cloaked woman whose identity he still didn't know. They had met up again after another deal and were sitting in a red van now. **_

_**"Yes, that's right," Irving mumbled to himself, "Come to the mines. It will be the last place you ever see." He gunned the van's engine to life and then began to drive away so that he could meet the three BSAA agents just beyond the mines.**_


	6. Memories and Maniacs

Hey, hey, hey! Chapter six is here! Read, review, and enjoy! Once again, a big thank you to everyone reviewing and supporting this story! I owe ya! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only the Fagan sisters are mine.

* * *

"I can't believe they're making us do this right now," Sheva grumbled while we made our way out of the storage facility.

"It's like they're just asking us to commit suicide," I added in agreement, and she gave me an appreciative nod.

"We'll get this all sorted out when we meet up with Delta Team," Chris assured us, "Let's just get through here first." Surrounding us on all sides were tall crates, where some of the Majini were waiting for us, weapons at the ready.

_Grrr! _I stopped dead at the sound of growling. "What was that?" I whispered, raising my new sub-machine gun that I had found in a silver briefcase in the facility.

"I don't know," Sheva replied, "But let's stick together." We crept in between the crates until something jumped out in front of us: a wild dog!

I immediately had flashbacks to Spain again, to the maze in Salazar's castle, where rabid wolves like these ones ran rampant through the tall hedges. I became trigger happy with my machine gun as I blasted at all of them. Next to me, Chris and Sheva aimed at the villagers that were on top of the crates. One good thing came out of all this: everyone left behind ammo, herbs, and money, which was great. All three of us went crazy picking items up before we moved on to a large gate.

"Ready, ladies?" Chris asked as Sheva and I moved forward to help with the gate.

"Ready!" we cried.

"Pull!" With our combined efforts, we slid the gate open to get into the next area, breaking a few more barrels and boxes in the process. Up ahead was a bridge with a bunch of explosive barrels on it.

"Looks like we have to go this way," Sheva said, pointing to the bridge, but a loud horn stopped us in our tracks, and when we looked up, we saw why. A large truck was barreling towards us, just like in Spain.

"Quick!" I shouted, "Shoot the driver and the explosives!" Chris did so, and we all watched the truck turn over and slide to a stop right in front of us.

"That was close," Chris sighed in relief, "Let's keep going." We sprinted across the bridge…only to be confronted with more of the Majini. _Don't these guys ever give up? _I thought angrily as we quickly took care of them by shooting the other explosive barrels.

"Nice work, guys!" Chris complimented us as we moved on, but the enemies were not finished with us yet. One of the Majini that had been having a seizure on the bridge suddenly burst open, revealing a flying parasite.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sheva cried as she blasted it with the shotgun.

"I don't know, but take it down!" I yelled, "Quickly!" The bat-like creature flew even closer to us, but luckily, Sheva managed to kill it before it began to cause any real damage.

"Looks like that wasn't the end of them!" Chris shouted, pointing up ahead at the small army of flying creatures that now moved forward to attack. A few of them swiped at us, scratching our arms and shoulders, as they shrieked at the top of their lungs. The sound was so deafening that I had to cover my ears before I could move on.

One of the flying beasts flew right in front of me and screamed again to the point where I had to yell, "Oh my God, shut up!" I shot it with my machine gun until it was dead. Sheva once again led the way into another section, where we kicked the door down and entered a Port.

Everything was quiet again, but as soon as we retrieved the key for a locked gate up ahead, all hell broke loose. Villagers swarmed in from _everywhere_, and Sheva tossed Chris the key.

"Head for the gate!" she shouted, "Sam and I will cover you!"

"Okay!" Chris replied, running towards the gate. Sheva and I shot all the Majini we could while we followed Chris. As we continued through the Port and onto a ship, we opened fire on every single enemy we could.

"Well, these guys are giving us one hell of a welcome, huh?" I joked once we had taken care of everyone in the area.

"Oh, yeah," Chris replied, grinning a little bit, "They're just so happy to see us."

"I bet they were preparing this for a long time," Sheva added playfully, making us all laugh as we boarded the ship and spotted a helicopter above our heads.

"_You three okay_?" Kirk asked us from the helicopter.

"We're more than okay!" I replied sarcastically, "Even without backup!"

"_HQ sent me in to provide you support. It's gonna get hot down there, so watch out_!"

"Roger!" Sheva responded, "Thanks, Kirk!"

"Wow, I didn't think HQ actually cared," Chris mumbled under his breath.

"I know, right?" I whispered in agreement. We continued to run, and Kirk thankfully covered us while we ran into another building that contained a rifle.

"_Stay frosty down there. You're almost at the station_," Kirk assured us.

"Good," I said under my breath. We continued to make our way towards the small town up ahead when a screeching noise suddenly grabbed our attention.

"Oh, great!" Sheva snapped from my left, "More of those flying _bastards_!"

From our headsets, Kirk began cursing as the winged beasts came into view. "_What the fuck are those_?" he cried, "_Mathison to HQ. I'm under attack by flying BOWs!_" A small explosion rang in our ears and Kirk's helicopter began to spiral out of control.

"Shit!" Sheva cursed.

"_I'm losing engine power! Oh, shit! I'm out of control! I'm going down! Mayday, mayday!_"

"Kirk, what's going on?" Chris yelled into his headset, "Come in! Kirk!" But Kirk continued to scream until his radio transmission cut off. We all closed our eyes for a minute at the realization that this situation was getting quite serious now. We entered another run-down building in the shanty town, and with Chris's help, Sheva jumped over to the other building.

"I'll cover you from here!" she said, and Chris and I began running around and disarming enemies close to us as well. Because the metal door up ahead was locked, we had to wait for Sheva to arrive so that she could unlock it for us.

"So how did you survive Raccoon City that day?" Chris suddenly asked over all the gunfire and explosions. I gave him a surprised look.

"What?" I asked, forgetting about the story I had fabricated three years ago.

"Raccoon City," Chris repeated, "How did you get out of there alive?"

Now I remembered. "Oh!" I gasped, "Well, it wasn't easy. After fighting off a bunch of zombies, I just ran right towards the highway leading out of the city. It was just me and my guts the whole time. Nobody was there to help me." Chris just stared, taking in my fake story and nodding his head, and I felt a little guilty for lying to him. He just couldn't find out what I had done before.

Fortunately, Chris didn't ask any more questions about Raccoon City; to tell you the truth, it was getting exhausting keeping up with all these lies! Soon, Sheva leaped down to our level and unlocked the gate for us, so we all got to meet up again. "I guess that wasn't too bad," she commented, "We're doing all right!"

"That we are!" I agreed, smiling at her, "This shanty town has been a piece of cake so far!"

I had spoken too soon. Just as we were getting ready to head towards the gate leading out of this area, an all-too-familiar whirring noise grabbed our attention. In horror, we watched as a villager wearing a sack over his head made his way towards us, carrying a huge chainsaw in his hands. Flashbacks of el Pueblo rushed at me again, and while Sheva and Chris ran away as the Chainsaw Majini sliced his way through the gate, I stood in mute shock. Nearly getting my head chopped off by one of these maniacs once was bad enough, and now he was back.

"A _chainsaw_?" Sheva shrieked, opening fire on the enemy. The Majini swung the chainsaw in front of him and ran towards me insistently.

"Sam, get out of there!" Chris shouted. But I still couldn't move. The Chainsaw Majini was getting closer to me, but my feet wouldn't move.

"Watch out!" Sheva cried, and suddenly, just as the enemy was about to strike, I felt Chris yank me down to the ground and then take on the monster himself while Sheva shot at the other Majini that had shown up. The shock was slowly wearing off, and as Chris helped me to stand up again, he asked, "Why the hell didn't you run?"

"Memories," was all I said as I whipped out my machine gun and began shooting some of the other Majini. I found myself hunching over in pain a few times, and when the enemies were down, I saw Sheva whip out a first aid spray and use it on all of us.

"You need to be careful!" she said to me, "We don't want to lose anyone here!"

"I'll try," I replied, "Thanks, Sheva."

Taking the key that Chris had retrieved from the Chainsaw Majini, we continued through the alleyway until we arrived at the crash site. What a sight it was! Crows slowly circled the area, and on a burning pile of tires was none other than Kirk's body. It was sickening, and both Sheva and I looked away. "Oh my God," she gasped. Chris stopped for a minute.

"Do you guys hear that?" he asked, holding a hand up to his ear so that he could listen better. Sheva and I strained our ears as well.

"Motorcycles," Sheva whispered quietly as the sound increased in volume. We raised our guns into the air, preparing to open fire if necessary. The motorcycles got louder until I whirled around and noticed one of the villagers flying towards us on his motorcycle. He was aiming straight for Sheva.

"Look out!" Chris cried, shoving her out of the way and getting caught on the chain the Majini was holding in the process. As the motorcycle slid across the ground, Chris cried, "Help!"

Sheva aimed her gun at the chain and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet flying and releasing Chris from the chain. He tumbled while more Majini on motorcycles jumped over the same wall and began to circle us. Sheva and I shot at them with our handguns, but we had to dodge quickly when two villagers nearly ran us over. Seeing that they were unsuccessful, the Majini revved up their bikes and prepared to turn around so that they could try to run us over again…when one of them suddenly became the victim of a headshot from a sniper on one of the rooftops.

Soon, all the Majini were getting their asses kicked; one of them ended up impaling himself on a fence and another was killed instantly in an explosion. A horde of BSAA operatives flooded the scene, surrounding us and making sure none of the Majini survived. The sniper from the rooftop jumped down to our level and quickly ran over to us, and Sheva gave him a grateful nod. _Delta Team! _I realized with relief.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys!" Chris exclaimed as we ran over to meet them.

The African man with the rifle nodded and replied, "Delta Team. Captain Stone." He shook Chris's hand and then mine.

"Chris Redfield," Chris said.

"Sam Reese," I added, just like when we first met Sheva.

Captain Stone then turned to Sheva. "Sheva," he said, grinning a little bit, "It's good to see you here as well."

"Thanks, Josh!" she told him, returning the smile, "I owe you one."

"You guys know each other?" Chris and I asked, surprised.

"I trained under Josh," Sheva explained, patting him on the shoulder, "He taught me everything I knew."

"And look at you now!" Josh exclaimed proudly, "You have turned out to be a fine agent."

"Thanks!"

"Sheva became the little sister of the team," Josh explained to us as we smiled, "Now Sheva, you must continue your search for Irving. According to the data we received from the hard drive, we believe he has moved onto the mining area. There's more info inside. We'll follow after taking care of business here. And keep your radio handy just in case." He handed Chris a small flash drive.

"Thanks, Josh!" Sheva thanked him again.

"It was nice meeting you!" I said to him, shaking his hand again before he and the rest of the Delta Team disappeared. To our right, Chris was plugging the flash drive into his PDA, and he suddenly gasped, making Sheva and me jump.

"Jill!" he cried, and we raced over to him and stared at a picture of an unconscious, blonde woman.

"Is that her?" I whispered, but nobody answered, and Chris looked like he was in deep thought again.

"Chris?" Sheva asked, her voice full of concern, "Are you all right?"

Chris looked up at us. "This picture, it's…Forget it, it's nothing. Let's move out."

* * *

_**Alexis…**_

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee!" Irving giggled as he reorganized something in his briefcase while Jill and I just watched.

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee!" he kept repeating as he now counted all the money he had earned from his deals on the black market until Jill finally grew annoyed.

"Will you stop that?" she snapped, "This is serious!"

Irving looked up at her. "I just earned all this sweet money today!" he explained to her, "Have you earned millions of dollars in your lifetime?"

"Honestly," I yawned, watching the sunset take place above the mines, "What's with the constant fighting between you two? You've been going at it all day!"

Irving nodded at Jill. "Bird Lady's always starting it," he said, smirking to himself.

"Because you're not taking any of this seriously," Jill replied.

"What do you think I'm selling all these BOWs for? My health?"

Suddenly, Jill stood up and faced Irving. "Don't go there," she warned, clutching her chest. I immediately sprinted over to her and stood next to her. That device on her chest must have been injecting more P30 into her, because she was hunched over in pain.

"Whatever's going on," Irving said, "At least it's held you back for a while."

"Let's get you outside," I murmured to Jill, helping her through her pain and leading her outside, "Keep an eye out for those BSAA agents, Irving."

"Right on top of you, Fagan!" Irving replied, giving me the thumbs-up sign and reloading his pistol. As Jill and I waited outside, I fixed our headsets so that we could listen in on Irving when the time was right. Jill sat upright again, so I guessed the device was finished for now. I couldn't imagine going through that pain every day.

"Something's flashing in your pocket," Jill pointed out, pointing to the pocket that was facing her.

"What?" I mumbled, digging around in my pocket until I pulled out a small, round, flashing object.

"A tracking device?" I guessed, twirling it around in my fingers.

"Let me see it," Jill suggested, and I handed it over to her. She examined it for a minute before adding, "It's got the Tricell logo on the back."

"Tricell? Wesker?"

"Yes."

"When the hell did he slip this into my pocket? I don't remember that." Jill shrugged, and I held the tracking device up to the sun.

"Hey!" I shouted, "Why are you following us, Wesker? You don't trust us enough? Trust me, we're taking care of business!" Then getting up, I walked over to the edge of the cliffs and threw it into the air, watching as it fell into oblivion. I then heard a sound that I hadn't heard in a long time. Was Jill…laughing? Before I could ask her about it, we heard a voice through our headsets.

"That was most impertinent, Alexis," Wesker scolded, and we both stopped dead.

"Even now, you're tracking us," I mumbled, "Why?"

"You and Jill have a lot of work to do. Don't make me have to hurt you, Miss Fagan."

"Yeah, okay," I replied, feeling more like my old self than I had in a long time, which was obviously a problem for Wesker.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot across my head, and screaming, I dropped to the ground and willed the headache to go away. "Now, you'll follow my orders," Wesker assured me. He hung up, and I slowly quieted down just as Irving's voice also reached our headsets.

"_Freeze_!" a male voice shouted, and after helping me up, Jill guided me over to the window, and hiding underneath the window, we spotted Irving pointing his pistol at the three BSAA agents, one who looked very familiar, even though I couldn't see her face.

"Oh, shit!" Irving cursed.

"So, you must be Irving?" the woman in the purple halter top asked.

Irving laughed and replied, "Wow! Perceptive, aren't ya?"

"You think this is a joke? You're just like all the other pieces of scum terrorists!"

"Wow, someone who agrees with you, Jill," I whispered to her, and she nodded in return.

"Oh, I'm not like them!" Irving insisted, "I'm a businessman with standards."

"And there's a difference?" the third BSAA agent with the pale green cap snapped.

"I'm not the one going around infecting folks, am I?"

"Drop the weapon!" the man ordered.

"Or…how about you drop yours?"

"You heard him!" the woman in the purple halter top growled, "Drop your weapon!"

Next to me, Jill suddenly pulled out a smoke grenade. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

Jill tossed the grenade into the building, creating an effective smoke screen. Using that as a cover, she entered the room, grabbed Irving and shouting, "Hurry!" They leaped back out of the window, and we were running away into the sunset before any of them could get a good look at us. The whole way out of there, Irving laughed at the top of his lungs at his victory over the BSAA. Along the way, my headaches slowly subsided, and my mind was back to Jill's strange laughter from before.


	7. Dirt Bike Dilemma

Here's the next chapter of "Resident Evil: Mistaken Identity"! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far. :) Don't forget to read and review this chapter as well!

**DISCLAIMER: **Only the Fagan sisters are mine.__

* * *

_****__**A screen full of snow greeted Wesker after Alexis had discovered the secret tracking device and thrown it off the cliff. He had known it would only be a matter of time before she found it and wondered why it was there. Right now, she, Jill, and Irving were making their way over to the oil fields just beyond the marshlands, from what Excella had told him after getting in touch with Irving. It looked like that would be their only method of communication now. **_

_**"I still don't understand why you felt the need to track them in the first place," Excella said as she and Wesker sat in the main control room of the facility, "I trust them completely, especially Irving." **_

_**"That's you, Excella," Wesker replied sharply, drumming his fingers on the desk in front of him. At the same time, though, he realized that maybe he needed to trust Excella's judgment. After all, she had worked with Irving for a long time, so she knew him really well. Plus, she was also helping to keep him stable with the PG67A/W serum she injected into him every day. **_

_**"Irving says that the three BSAA agents nearly captured him," Excella continued, "But he got away before they could do anything." **_

_**Wesker tensed up. "He should have disposed of them right then and there," he mumbled. **_

_**"He was outnumbered. And Jill and Alexis had to bail him out before it got serious." Excella then frowned. **_

_**"By the way," she continued, "Didn't I tell you a long time ago that that Fagan brat spelled trouble?" **_

_**Wesker nodded curtly. "So you did," he mumbled, "What do you want me to do about it?" **_

_**"I want you to get rid of her. She's hindering our progress and influencing Jill. Jill has already snapped out of it a few times thanks to Alexis." Excella ran her hands across the briefcase that she always carried with her. **_

_**Wesker considered Tricell's CEO's request for a minute and frowned. "As a god," he started, "That's my decision to make, not yours." **_

_**Excella shrugged. "It was just a suggestion, Albert," she said, "Just think about it. You don't really have a use for her, anyway." **_

_**And though Excella Gionne couldn't see it, Wesker just smiled to himself. In his eyes, there was a use for everyone. **_

* * *

_**Audrey…**_

"Won't this flying beast just die already?" I asked while Chris, Sheva, and I took on some kind of cross between a bat and a caterpillar. After discovering that Irving and his mysterious, cloaked partner were heading for some oil fields close to the marshlands, we decided to go after them. Along the way, a dozen villagers tried to attack us, but some conveniently placed turret guns took care of them. Which was how we found ourselves fighting this "baterpillar," as I liked to call it.

Conveniently, there were a couple of proximity bombs in the vicinity, and we used these to our advantage. While Sheva shot the beast in its weak spots, Chris and I laid out the proximity bombs for it, and once it recovered, it stepped on the bombs, stunning itself long enough for us to shoot it dead with everything we had. _This situation is getting weirder every minute, _I thought to myself once the baterpillar was vanquished. It flew into the air, and after Chris delivered the final blows to it, it crashed into the overturned truck in front of us and then fell off the cliff, taking the truck with it.

"At least that's over with," Sheva commented, reloading her shotgun, even though we were all left with barely any ammo after that. We moved to the edge of the cliff to watch as the baterpillar continued to fall when we suddenly heard the sound of a jeep. We turned to our left and noticed the BSAA symbol on the side.

"Chris, Sheva, Sam!" he cried, "Get in!"

"Yes, sir!" I replied as we climbed in and took off. It was nice to be able to sit down for a little bit instead of running around for nearly the whole day. Now that we were sitting, I watched the sunset again and noticed how gorgeous it was. How could that still be beautiful when the area around here was in chaos? _Alexis always liked sunsets, _I reflected randomly, _Oh, God, where is she? _

"Hey," the driver of the jeep spoke up, who had introduced himself as Dave, "Are you three all right? You look washed out."

Upon hearing this, the three of us sighed collectively. "It's been a long day," Chris replied, also gazing at the sunset and lost in his own thoughts once more. What was he thinking about?

Hours later, we were driving along in the Savannah, and a slight breeze rushed over us, to our relief. The temperatures were dropping. Night time would be here soon. In the back, where we were sitting, Sheva was passing each of us a few eggs she had collected in Kijuju, and we were eating them slowly so that we could enjoy them. Who knew when the next opportunity to eat would come?

"I heard about Irving," Dave called to us from the driver's seat, "Tough break."

"Yes," Sheva agreed, "But there will be other opportunities." She radioed in to HQ.

"Sheva to headquarters," she reported.

"_This is headquarters_," our good friends at HQ replied back, "_What's your situation?_"

"There's a high probability that Irving is on his way to an oil field in the marshlands. We're rejoining Delta Team and heading there now," Sheva responded.

"_Understood_." We fell silent for a few more minutes until the sound of motorcycles caught our attention.

"Look!" I gasped, pointing into the Savannah, and we all looked up to see dozens of Majini on motorcycles. They were shouting in Swahili at the top of their lungs and laughing in their attempt to catch up with us.

"Ah!" Chris gasped, "We've got company!"

"They don't let up, do they?" Sheva added.

"Quick!" Chris cried, "You take that gun, and I'll take this one!" Sheva grabbed the gun on the bottom and then, turning to me, Chris added, "Keep your head down!" I crawled to the side of the jeep, well out of the way of stray bullets.

"Do what you got to do to stop 'em! But don't get too trigger happy or the guns'll overheat! If that happens, we'll be an easy target till they cool down!" Chris shouted.

"Roger!" Sheva replied, and from the driver's seat, Dave floored it while the villagers on bikes gave chase. I took out my machine gun and pointed it at any Majini that got too close for the others to aim with the turret guns. Chris and Sheva took a considerable amount of damage and the guns overheated a few times while we sped through the Savannah in the wildest car chase of our lives. I had seen plenty of them on television and in movies, but now that I was involved in one, it was way more heart-pounding than the media made it look.

"We've got some sharp curves up ahead!" Dave warned, "Hold on tight!" I stashed my machine gun and grabbed onto the side of the truck while Chris and Sheva did the same. I screamed as the jeep flew around the sharp curve and tilted a little bit as if it was about to flip over. The tires screeched and left marks in the grass as well. Dirt flew into the back of the truck but then cleared away once the sharp curve was over. We righted ourselves again, and Chris and Sheva took over the turret guns once more. More determined than ever to eliminate us, more Majini on motorcycles drove behind us and shot at us. A truck appeared next to the jeep as well, and the driver blew the horn at us the whole time.

While we took down the trucks and the motorcycles, we received a transmission from Josh. "_This is Captain Stone, Delta Team. I just received word from HQ. Based on the data you received from that hard drive, most of the townspeople have been infected by the parasites known as Las Plagas. The data refers to the infected as Majini_," Josh explained over the din from the guns and explosions. _Las Plagas! _I thought in horror, _Again?_

Then I remembered; that was why Ada Wong had gone to Spain in the first place: to get a sample of Las Plagas for Wesker. For "S". _Tricell! That was what Krauser had told me all those years ago. I can't believe I didn't see it before! _

"What does this have to do with Uroboros?" Chris asked through the headset.

"_You got me. They didn't say._"

"Looks like the only way we're getting answers is from Irving." Josh hung up, and we continued to speed through the Savannah, no longer able to take in the beautiful sunset. At the same time, my stomach turned; I could tell Chris and Sheva what I knew. About Tricell, about Wesker, about _everything_! But then I would have to explain myself. I would have to reveal that I took part in the incident in Spain, as well as how I worked for Wesker. Besides, something else was telling me not to reveal this information, and to let Chris and Sheva find out for themselves. It was all part of the game, I guess.

"It's gonna get bumpy!" Dave shouted, "Hang on!" The three of us braced ourselves as Dave accelerated and drove the jeep into the air for a minute. It sailed (making our stomachs zoom up to our throats) before it crashed down to the other side. The jeep rocked back and forth a little bit before righting itself again…and coming across more sharp curves. Once again, we held on to the side of the jeep as we flew around the curves and then continued to shoot at some more villagers. Along the way, Josh announced that more of Delta Team was being attacked, so we decided once we shook off the rest of the Majini, we would go and assist them.

All around us, the sky continued to darken, the grass became greener, and the trees were more lush. Up ahead was a road block, with several explosives blocking our way.

"What the…?" Dave shouted, "There's no getting past that truck unless you three do something about it." Chris and Sheva turned their guns over to the road block and blew up all the barrels, killing the Majini and blowing up the truck. "Nice!" Dave complimented.

But our victory was short-lived after that, for another truck was driving next to us and trying to push us off of the road. "He's trying to ram us into the river!" Dave shouted, "Do something!"

With a few final blows, Chris and Sheva blew up the truck, allowing us to move forward. More Majini on bikes chased us, but as soon as Dave made a daring leap across the broken bridge up ahead, they stopped and didn't follow us anymore. "Suckers!" I shouted, waving at them in a taunting manner. By now, the sun had completely set, and my joyful mood quieted down as we moved through the dark village, where the bodies of Delta Team were scattered all around the premises.

"What could have done this?" Sheva asked, her voice breaking a little bit.

"Poor Delta Team," I added.

As we climbed out of the jeep and raced around the village, we suddenly heard a rumbling noise. "What was that?" Dave asked.

"Quick! Hide behind the jeep!" Chris whispered, and guns out, we did so. But our cover did not last for long; the jeep suddenly flew into the air.

"Look out!" Chris cried, not bothering to keep his voice down, as we looked up and saw…El Gigante? Or something that looked like it at least. This one was covered in cloth and spikes, and had a beard. From a corner far away, I thought I heard a few voices whisper, "_Ndesu_." _That must be the name of this beast, _I thought to myself.

The sound of breaking bones pulled me out of my thoughts, and I looked over to see Ndesu step on Dave. "Oh my God!" I cried, since I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Oh, shit!" Chris cursed, "Go go go! To the truck!" And we began running like we'd never run before while Ndesu tried to squash us like he had squashed Dave. A few times, it nearly got us, but we always dodged at the last minute. We climbed onto the truck while Chris and Sheva again took over the turret guns.

"Take this, you ugly bastard!" Sheva shrieked as they opened fire. I stayed down the whole time while Ndesu prepared to attack. He walked awfully close to the truck at times, but we managed to hold him back until he finally staggered backwards and something ripped at the seams.

"Look!" Sheva cried, "There's something coming out of it! We should try aiming at those!" Sure enough, there were parasites poking out of some rips in the loincloth, so that was what the two of them focused on. In the distance, I suddenly heard shouting, and I looked up to see some Majini with crossbows in the distance.

"Chris!" I shouted, "Can I borrow your rifle? I see some Majini over there! I'll cover for you two!" Wordlessly, Chris handed over the rifle and some ammo.

"Be careful," he warned. I nodded.

"I will. Thanks!" I reloaded the rifle and began taking shots at the enemies in the distance while Chris and Sheva slowly but surely took out Ndesu, who was hunched over in pain as a larger parasite sprouted out of his back. He was a tough cookie, just like El Gigante had been, but over time, we managed to defeat both him and the crossbow Majini. All was quiet as Ndesu disintegrated into nothing and left behind a huge amount of money.

Once we were all situated again (and I had given Chris his rifle back), we looked around at the fallen Delta Team. Sheva especially looked distressed.

"Where are you, Josh?" she whispered. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," I said as comfortingly as I could, even though I knew how she felt.

"Sheva, Sam," Chris suddenly said, looking at us, "You both don't have to do this. You can still back out."

I was sure we both looked surprised. "What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Yeah," Sheva agreed, "What about you?"

"I've got a personal stake in this."

"A _personal stake_?" Sheva shrieked, "Chris, look around! We should all get the hell out of here!"

"I'm with Sheva," I agreed, "It's too dangerous!" _I'll have to find Alexis another way, then, _I thought to myself. We both watched as Chris looked into the distance, not meeting either of our gazes.

"I'm not here just for the mission," he quipped, and Sheva and I glanced at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Sheva asked.

Chris sighed. "A while back, I received some intel that my old partner was still alive," he explained, "At first, I didn't know what to think, but when I saw the data file from Delta Team, I knew for sure. Jill is still alive."

"Who told you this?" I asked with curiosity. Chris shrugged.

"It was an anonymous tipoff," he replied.

"That woman in the data file?" Sheva yelled, "Are you sure it's even the same _person_?"

"We were partners. I'm sure." Suddenly, he turned his back on us and began to walk away.

"He's crazy!" Sheva whispered to me, "Does he really think we would let him go by himself?"

"Let's go after him!" I suggested, so we ran after him.

"Wait!" Sheva cried. Chris stopped, but then continued to move onwards.

"Wait!" Sheva repeated, "You're not going alone!"

"Yeah, come back here!" I shouted, but Chris continued to march away. _There's no stopping this guy, _I thought.

Five minutes later, we were still trying to catch up with him. "Chris, wait!" Sheva yelled for a third time, and Chris finally turned around.

"I don't have much time," he said, "I have to find her."

"I'm going with you! These are my people that are dying here!"

"And there's no way I'm staying here by myself, either!" I added, "I'm coming, too!"

Chris frowned. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, "A second ago, you both were ready to cut and run."

"We can't just turn our backs and walk away," Sheva told him as I nodded silently.

Chris nodded as well. "There are no more orders from here on in," he warned us, "It's just us."

"We're all partners," Sheva declared, "To the end. You said it yourself earlier today. Now, let's get moving."

"Copy that." Chris then turned to me. "Sam, are you coming?" he asked.

I hesitated for a minute while Chris and Sheva climbed into the boat up ahead. This was going to take me off track in finding Alexis, but Chris really needed to find Jill. Perhaps I could also find my sister if I went this way. There was nothing left back in Kijuju for me. For any of us.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I told him, and after I climbed into the boat, we sped off into the night.


	8. Reasons

The next chapter of "Resident Evil: Mistaken Identity" is here! Sorry if this one is a little boring, but I thought the characters should take a break from the action of the story and have some time to think about things. Some of this information (mainly Sheva's part) is from the Resident Evil wiki, and since it was never explained in the game, I thought to include it here. There's also an excerpt from "Resident Evil: The Other Side". So with that in mind, read, review, and enjoy! :)

**WARNING: **This chapter contains major RE5 spoilers.

**DISCLAIMER: **Only Audrey is mine.

_Italics- _Flashbacks

* * *

For most of the night, Chris, Sheva, and I traveled along the river in the boat we had found in the village. Chris piloted while Sheva and I sat towards the bow, and we sped across the water, passing tall fields of grass and spotting fireflies all around us. Everything was quiet, and for once, I was not afraid of the silence; it was a good time to think about everything. Crickets chirped and birds flew overhead. Sheva shined a light ahead of us so that we could see where we were going. "Hey," she said, turning to me, "Are you all right?"

I looked up and took my cap off for the rest of the ride. "Yeah, I'm fine," I assured her, "The breeze feels really nice, though."

"Yeah," Chris agreed from the pilot's seat; it was clear Jill was still on his mind. And why shouldn't she be? She was his partner, after all. This was why we were disobeying orders to retreat in the first place.

As we continued through the river, Chris suddenly piped up, "Thanks, you two. You know, for deciding to help me out with this. I really appreciate it." Sheva and I both nodded.

"Anything to help out a partner," Sheva replied.

"Yeah," I added, "We're in this together." Chris nodded, but I could see the hint of a smile on his face. In the meantime, I tried lifting my hair off my sweaty neck, but it didn't do any good, so I just let it hang where it was.

Hours went by before the first signs of light began to shine across the sky. Dawn was approaching, but it wasn't a beautiful, hot, sunny day like it had been in Kijuju. Instead, the skies were gray and overcast, and the air was humid. Flies darted around our faces while we sat on the boat, and Sheva and I eventually tired our hands out after swatting at them so many times.

As we continued through the marshlands, Sheva suddenly turned to Chris and asked, "What happened to your partner?"

At first, Chris didn't say anything, but he caved in after the insistent looks Sheva and I had given him. I knew what happened already, from the night I had first met Chris Redfield, but I listened in silence anyway.

"Jill and I were pursuing a man named Albert Wesker," Chris explained, "Wesker...He was a top official with Umbrella, and the leader of our S.T.A.R.S unit. I met him again after the Raccoon City incident on Rockfort Island. Since then, we'd been trying to track him down. Then a few years ago, we got a tip from a reliable source: The whereabouts of Umbrella's founder, Ozwell E. Spencer. So we paid him a visit, hoping he'd lead us to Wesker."

* * *

_**Chris's Flashback…**_

_"This is it," my lifelong partner, Jill Valentine, announced in a tone that was both excited and nervous: we were about to arrest Ozwell E. Spencer once and for all, and maybe he could finally shed some light on Wesker. _

_The two of us had arrived at the Spencer Estate hours ago, only to find all the bodyguards lying dead in front of us. And at this point, we were running down a long hallway up to two double doors (what large mansion or facility didn't have double doors?). "Are you ready for this?" I asked her. She took a deep breath and nodded. _

_"As ready as I'll ever be," she whispered, "Let's do this, partner." I involuntarily felt my heart flutter at the way she emphasized the word "partner". I glanced over at her for a second and took in her dark, brown hair, her blue eyes, and her BSAA uniform. No matter how harrowing this situation was, I was glad I was going through it with Jill. She glanced back at me and smiled slightly. _

_We approached the double doors and leaned our backs into them, timing the moment we would burst through the doors and catch Spencer by surprise. "Okay," I whispered, "On three. One…two…" _

_"Three!" Jill cried, and we burst through the door to find a surprise: an empty wheelchair! And Spencer himself dead on the floor! Kneeling over his corpse was none other than our most hated enemy: Albert Wesker himself! The hatred Jill and I felt towards this man was equal, and it made my blood boil and my skin tingle at the fact that he was here. Lucky break, huh? _

_As soon as we burst through the doors, Wesker looked away from the windows and just stared at us. Outside, it had begun to rain, and after a rather bright flash of lightning, we both caught a glimpse of the red cat eyes behind Wesker's infamous sunglasses. "Wesker!" I shouted, and he just grinned in a "No shit" kind of way, and my reflexes kicked in. _

_Jill and I began to open fire while Wesker dodged all of our bullets with Matrix-style moves. He looked like he was literally teleporting across the room, and he went after me first. He knocked me out of the way easily, and as I collapsed to the floor, he advanced towards Jill. He dodged her attacks, grabbed her by her neck, and slammed her into the wall. He grinned again as he choked her, which made me angry. _No! _I thought angrily, _You're not eliminating my partner! _With that, I got up again, raced for Wesker, and tackled him to the ground, away from Jill. I then attempted to punch him, but with his fast reflexes, he dodged all of my moves and then grabbed my hand. In that moment, I found myself overpowered yet again after I tried to kick him, and he pushed me away and back flipped to avoid Jill's bullets. _

_Eventually, Jill ran out of bullets and began using a knife instead, but she had to get close to Wesker in order to use it. When she raced forward to stab him, however, he blocked her attack and punched her, sending her crashing into a bookshelf and weakening her a lot. "Jill!" I cried, but I felt Wesker grab me again and slam me into a table. Bruises formed all over my arms and neck, and Wesker's gloved hand wrapped around my neck and began to choke me. _

_"No!" I heard Jill cry from where she laid in a pile of ruined books. _

_"Let's finish this!" Wesker cried, staring down at me and smirking. He looked spooky with the lightning flashing behind him as he slowly raised his other hand and balled it into a fist. I could tell he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He was going to deliver one last punch to me and then it would all be over. All of this would have been for nothing. _Jill, _I thought somberly. _

_Suddenly, I felt a tug, and in a flash, Wesker was gone, having released his grip on me. I looked up to see Jill run towards him and tackle him out of the window! With a crash, they both plunged into the night and fell down below to the water. Even though I was severely injured, I still ran over to the broken window and gazed down to the rocks below. _

_"JIIIIIILLLLL!" I cried, extending a hand, even though I knew there was nothing I could do to help. _Jill, _I thought again, worrying about her for the next three months as the BSAA led a search and rescue mission for her… _

* * *

Chris's story was so heartbreaking that Sheva and I remained silent for the next few minutes. Guilt gnawed away at me, and I couldn't look Chris in the eyes; he was clearly filled with anguish over not knowing if Wesker was alive as well. And I was selfishly keeping information from him. _His story really affected me, _I thought, _Maybe I should just tell him, no matter what he thinks of me after that. _I sighed and began to think of a delicate way to break the bad news to him.

"Chris," I started, but he must have not heard me, because he suddenly began speaking again.

"Jill's body was never found," he explained to us, "And she was presumed dead. The person I saw in that data looked like her. I have…I have to know if she's still alive."

"You two were close," Sheva commented.

"We were partners," Chris replied, "What about you? Why'd you join the BSAA?" I glanced at Sheva, realizing I didn't know her story at all.

Sheva looked down as she answered, "My parents were involved in an accident caused by a pharmaceutical company when I was young."

"Umbrella?"

"Yes. I only found out later that the accident was to cover up the manufacturing of biological weapons for terrorists. They were using Africa as a test bed for their experiments. Bio weapons were responsible for the death of my parents. And someone has to pay for that!"

* * *

_**Sheva's Flashback…**_

_I remembered that day like it was yesterday. In my mind, I pictured myself as a little girl, running away from the explosion behind me. At that time, I was too young to understand, and instead, I found myself in my uncle's hands. He took me in after the accident, along with seven other children that had survived the explosion as well. I had stayed there for quite some time before another explosion caused me to run away again into the savannah. _

_At eight years old, I didn't really know what I was doing, or where I should go, but hours after I ran away, a group of people had found me. For the next seven years, they took care of me, feeding me and teaching me how to defend myself. It was only years later that I found out that this was an anti-government guerilla group. I trained with them for the next seven years, until I had the fortunate opportunity to go to the United States for university. In time, I was speaking English fluently and eventually, I joined the BSAA. It was important to me to avenge my parents, especially after I discovered that Umbrella was responsible for the accident that killed them. That was when I met Josh Stone. _

_He had approached me after I graduated from university and suggested that I join the BSAA to help bring down Umbrella and other companies like it. I more than obliged, and that was how I found myself training with him and his comrades. Every night during training, I remembered my parents' beautiful faces, and the lullabies that they would sing to me in Swahili, and just a few tears escaped my eyes. Why did I have to lose them at such a young age? I wished they could have been there to see me climb up in ranks in the BSAA until I was one of the main operatives for the West African Branch. Oh, well. I would have my revenge, even if I died in the process. And if I did die, I would go out laughing at watching that horrible pharmaceutical company collapse under its own weapons. _

* * *

"So you joined the BSAA," Chris said once Sheva was finished explaining her story to us. She nodded.

"I'm sorry about your parents," I spoke up.

"Thank you," Sheva whispered, closing her eyes and sighing for a minute. And once the two of them had finished explaining their reasons, they turned to me.

"And you, Sam?" Chris asked, "What's your story?"

I looked up at both of them and exhaled, adjusting my cap on my head. At first, I didn't say anything, but instead found myself having a flashback to the very first conversation I had had with Albert Wesker…

* * *

_**Audrey's Flashback…**_

_I remembered when I had first met Wesker. Krauser had rescued me from Saddler's island and brought me back to Umbrella's secret headquarters, where I had been staring at some viruses in a jar. _

_"Like what you see?" a voice suddenly asked out of nowhere. I jumped and glanced over at the man who had addressed me. He was a little bit taller than me, with light blond hair, all-black clothing, and sunglasses over his eyes. _Why is he wearing those indoors?_ I wondered to myself. _

_"I guess so," I replied, "But what exactly is all of this for?" _

_Mr. Sunglasses stepped forward and gestured to the jars of viruses. "You're looking at the future of this country," he explained smoothly, "The future of this world. Humans will no longer be weak and spineless." _

Whoa, there_, I thought, _That's pretty deep_. "But we're still human," I argued. _

_"We've been around for a long time, young lady. I'd say it's time for another evolution." _

Okay, Darwin_, I couldn't help but think to myself, _Relax_. I shook my head and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" _

_The man shook his head and chuckled a little bit. "My, my, I forgot to introduce myself," he laughed, "Albert Wesker." He reached for my hand and shook it. _

_"And you are?" he pressed, looking at me insistently. _

_"Audrey Fagan," I replied breathlessly. _

_"Ahh, yes. The stowaway from Saddler's island." _

_Saddler. Island. That reminded me. "Where's Krauser?" I asked. _

_"Downstairs. He should be back in a little bit. You can chat with him then. In the meantime, let me see your neck." _

_I balked for a minute. "Why?" I demanded. _

_"Just let me see it," Wesker insisted. Sighing, I reluctantly tilted my neck to the side, exposing the injured area. With a gloved hand, he reached out and ran his fingers along the bite marks. Although there was no more pain, the injury still felt tender, so I winced and squeezed my eyes shut tight. _

_"Hmm. Not bad," he decided after three minutes, "The virus appears to have taken effect now." I gasped. _

_"Whoa!" I cried, "You injected me with one of those viruses?" _

_"Just a trace amount," Wesker answered, "To heal your injuries." _

_"What else is this virus going to do to me?" I should have been angrier, but I was too tired from my ordeal to truly snap back into my usual bitchy self. _

_"You may feel a little…shall we say…off balance for a little bit, but that's all. I assure you." _

_"Why do I feel like you're leaving something out?" I growled, subconsciously clutching my neck once again. _

_Wesker just stared at me and replied, "One day, when the time is right, you will understand. The new Umbrella will change this world, and you will embrace it." _

_That one word, new, caught my attention. "You say 'New Umbrella'," I said, "What happened to the old one?" Not that I had any clue what Umbrella was. Hopefully Wesker would explain a little bit about it. _

_"You're familiar with Umbrella Pharmaceutical, of course." I slowly shook my head. _

_"You're not?" he asked dubiously, "Interesting." _

_"I've never heard of Umbrella," I told him, "It doesn't exist." Maybe it's just a Resident Evil universe thing, I thought. _

_Wesker looked genuinely surprised (or at least, I think he did) before chuckling. "Of course it exists," he assured me, "But unfortunately, we have fallen into a state of disrepair. Our name has been blackened in society, and ever since then, we have been working hard to reclaim our reputation." _

_"What happened?" I asked, now genuinely curious. _

_"You ask a lot of questions," Wesker mused, raising his fingers to his chin, "I think it would be better if you stayed with us for a while. You know, until you get your footing straight and you feel completely healed." I wasn't sure why he was suddenly so hush-hush, but I nodded anyway. I figured I could stay with Wesker and Krauser until I found a way to get home. _

_I couldn't believe how naïve I had been back then, and I also couldn't believe that Wesker had used that to trick me into working for him. Once the incident in Spain was over, I realized how foolish I had been to trust him. And when I landed back here and joined the BSAA, I vowed to myself that I wouldn't end up with the villains again. _

* * *

Coming out of my flashback, I glanced at Chris again. "Well," I started slowly, "Let's just say I made some mistakes not worth mentioning. And I wanted to correct them by joining the BSAA. My ignorance cost me a lot in my life, and I need to take full responsibility for that and fix it." I didn't want to admit how ashamed I felt for working for Umbrella, especially after hearing both Chris and Sheva describe it with complete hatred.

"So that's why you joined the BSAA, too," Chris mumbled.

"There's only so much one person can do," Sheva piped up, "Even a superhero like you, Chris."

Chris scoffed and replied, "I'm no superhero. But together, we can end this."

"Then let's make a stand for our fallen brothers!" Sheva declared, a small smile creeping up on her face.

"We're in this together," I added meekly, "Till the end."

"Hang on," Chris warned us, and we grabbed onto the boat as we continued through the marshlands silently. All these stories resonated with me the whole time, as it was fascinating hearing the different motivations behind certain actions. I had my own motivations, but sadly, they couldn't be revealed at the moment. _Hang in there, Alexis, _I prayed, _We're on our way. _


	9. Fields of Doom

__I'm back with Chapter Nine! Like always, read, review, and enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only the Fagan sisters are mine.

_**

* * *

**_

Alexis…

**"**Oy, Fagan!" Irving called out to me as he, Jill, and I arrived at the oil fields just beyond the marshlands, "What's got you preoccupied? I've been trying to get your attention for the last three minutes!"

I looked up from my seat on the boat and asked, "Sorry, what?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to listen to you," Jill piped up sharply, still maintaining her hostility towards Irving.

"No, it's not that," I replied promptly, "It's just…"

"Just?" Irving insisted.

"Nothing," I sighed, and Irving didn't ask any more questions. The truth was, I was thinking about our confrontation with the three BSAA agents before. I hadn't had time to think about it before, in between the pounding headaches and bailing Irving out of his situation, but now that I was calmly in a boat, I could think a little bit more clearly. One of the BSAA agents sounded exactly like my sister, and for a second, I felt a tiny glimmer of hope. Had she come to find me after all, despite Wesker telling me otherwise? I wanted to stick around to find out for sure, but Irving had whisked me away, along with my hope, and I was back to the monotonous state I often found myself in.

"Well, whatever it is, you can forget it for now," Irving announced, "We're here." Jill and I looked up at the oil fields in front of us and we took in the strong smell of petroleum. As we got out of the boat, Irving grabbed a bag full of explosives and began to march onto the premises, whistling as he did so.

"Come on, ladies!" he called back to us, "We've got a show to run!"

"You were right about him," I whispered to Jill, "He's getting on my nerves, too, now."

Jill scoffed. "I told you," she announced, making me grin a little bit despite our bad situation. We silently moved onwards until Irving handed us some explosives.

"I've got some more business to take care of," he announced, "If you two could place these explosives around the oil field, that would be splendid." He practically shoved them into my hands and then walked away.

"We never even agreed to this!" I shouted after him in protest, but he only turned around and shrugged.

"Orders are orders," was all he said, and Jill growled under her breath as he disappeared.

"Excella gives him a raise and he thinks he's God," she commented under her breath, pulling out a large vial from her pocket.

"What's that?" I asked. She shoved it under my nose.

"A gift I've been saving for Irving," was all she said, so I didn't ask any more questions about it. We just began setting up the explosives and wiring them to the remote controls we carried. While we did that, we received an incoming transmission from Wesker and Excella.

"Where are you now?" Wesker asked.

"In the oil fields," Jill reported, "And Irving…well, I don't know what he's doing now, but I know he's heading towards his yacht on the other side."

_Irving has a yacht? _I mouthed to Jill, but she shook her head. "Excellent," Wesker replied, "Keep up the good work."

"Thank you."

"Miss Fagan," he addressed me next, "Are you back as well?"

I sighed. "If you mean feeling pounding headaches and taking orders from a really annoying businessman, then I guess so," I replied.

"Good. Because I wouldn't want any of you to go to waste."

_How nice, _I thought to myself. "What do you plan on doing with us when this is all over?"

If I had had a communicator on me, I would have thought that Wesker was smiling when he said, "Don't worry about it just now. You'll see." And he hung up. Jill and I moved forward to continue planting the explosive devices everywhere. Halfway through this rather tedious assignment, Jill turned and faced me.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. I looked up, surprised.

"Sure," I told her, "What's going on?" We stopped setting up the bombs for a minute and sat down on the ground. Jill removed her bird mask and her hood and gazed at me as I disconnected our headsets for the time being. Wesker didn't need to know what we were doing at the moment.

"I remember something," she announced, "From three years ago."

This instantly grabbed my attention. "What?" I pressed, "What is it?"

Jill's blue eyes flashed as she explained, "I fell out of a window with Wesker. At the Spencer Estate." She faced me.

"That really happened, right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes," I assured her, "Whatever Wesker probably told you a long time ago isn't true." Although my memory was still a little fuzzy, I remembered that was how I first met Jill Valentine: at the Spencer Estate. The fact that Jill remembered it meant one thing: that she was still aware of everything despite the different dosages of P30 and God knew what else.

"I knew it happened," Jill assured me, "And I'm glad it did."

I smiled and patted her shoulder while I reconnected us to Wesker. "I knew you would," I told her, "I was hoping you would." We continued to set up the explosives as Jill disguised herself again.

As we did so, however, Irving radioed in to us again. "Are you two finished yet?" he asked, his voice sounding a little bit on the frantic side.

"Not yet," I replied.

"Well, what have you been doing? Taking a break?"

"Yes, we have," Jill answered immediately, "We needed it after all the running around we've been doing."

"Well, hurry up, will ya?"

"Okay, okay, we're getting back to it now!" I assured him, shouting into the headset. He hung up, and rolling our eyes, Jill and I finished setting up the bombs.

* * *

_**"What's your current position, Irving?" Excella asked insistently while Wesker stood next to her and looked down at the communicator. **_

_**"The Bird Lady and Fagan are setting up the bombs. I, on the other hand, am taking a lovely tour of these fields. I'm positive the BSAA is tracking me, so I'm hoping to lure them here to their deaths." **_

_**Wesker tensed up. "That's what you said last time," he snarled, "And they are still alive." **_

_**Irving laughed nervously. "Yes, well, I'll do the best I can," he replied, "I'm on my way to my yacht now." **_

_**"Good. Have everything ready," Excella reminded him. Irving disconnected the call from his end, and Wesker sat down again, remaining as calm and collected as ever. **_

_**"You never get worried, do you, Albert?" Excella asked as she moved to sit next to him, and bumping his knee in the process. **_

_**Wesker turned to face her. "I am a god," he informed her, "What should I have to worry about?" **_

_**"The fact that the BSAA is hot on Irving's tail, and Alexis and Jill are fighting against their mind-controlling chemicals." **_

_**"One push of a button and they'll both be under my control once more. You know that." He took out a remote, pushed a button, and suddenly heard the agonizing screams of both Alexis and Jill. And that was enough for him. They were back under his control, just like he had said they would be. **_

_**Excella smirked. "You like hearing them scream, don't you?" she asked, realizing how wrong that sounded. **_

_**"Yes," was all Wesker said, and Excella didn't bring it up anymore. She would never understand what exactly went through his mind, but she wanted to. Oh, she really wanted to. **_

_**"You know," she whispered, "Instead of sitting here and worrying about them, why don't you take a break with me for a while? Even gods like you need to rest every now and then." **_

_**Wesker turned his unseeing gaze to Tricell's CEO, and he gloated in the fact that his expressions were unreadable due to his sunglasses. Eyes often told a lot more about a person than people thought, and he would use this to his full advantage. **_

_**Excella tilted her head. "Unless you're waiting for someone?" she guessed. **_

_**Wesker shook his head. "No," he lied. He was, in fact, waiting for both Alexis and Jill to get back. He had separate plans for both of them, and Albert Wesker was an impatient man, even though he didn't show it. **_

* * *

_**Audrey…**_

Getting through the marshlands was no problem. As we arrived, we found a map that revealed the locations of three other emblems that we needed in order to get through the door up ahead. Sure, we had run into some crazy Majini and crocodiles along the way, but other than that, everything went well. We were able to travel to the three different islands and obtain all three emblems.

The village and execution grounds after that were a piece of cake as well. Mobs of Majini tried to neutralize us, but Chris, Sheva, and I worked together in order to take them down. Chris had nearly been eaten by a crocodile, and Sheva and I had to heal each other a few times, but we made it out alive. That made all of us happy, even though we were covered in gashes, dirt, and dried blood. Arriving at the oil fields themselves, however, was a whole different story.

After traveling through some murky caves, we emerged into the sunlight again…to see tents with the Tricell logo on them in the distance. "Tricell?" Chris asked, surprised.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"They help fund the BSAA," Chris explained, "What the hell are they doing here?"

"You got me," I replied, looking away, which made Chris and Sheva stare at me with curious expressions on their faces.

"Chris," Sheva started, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep," Chris answered, turning to me, "Sam, we're starting to get the feeling that you know more than you're letting on."

I glanced back at them in surprise. "What would give you that idea?" I asked, hoping my facial expressions didn't give me away.

"Well…you seem kind of secretive with all your answers, you were trying to avoid Leon Kennedy at Jill's memorial three years ago, and you seem jumpy every time we talk about Wesker."

I could have sworn I felt the blood drain from my face. _He noticed how I avoided Leon? _I thought with dread. "Your point?" I asked.

"Do you know more than you're letting on?" Sheva asked.

I shook my head and lied, "No."

"It's okay, Sam. If there's anything you need to tell us, just tell us. We're a team; it only seems fair," Chris told me, making it a point to look into my eyes. I didn't want to look back, but I forced myself to anyway. _I could never tell him what I know, _I thought, _It would kill him. And Sheva, too._

"I promise, no secrets," I swore, even though my skin crawled at those empty words.

"Are you sure now?"

"I'm sure." My heart sank as we arrived at the oil fields at last.

"Looks like we've arrived at the oil field," Sheva announced, reloading her handgun.

"Yeah," Chris said, "And Irving's not getting away this time."

"Maybe he can tell us who his cloaked partner is," I added as we entered the complex.

My God, this place was a maze! All sorts of catwalks surrounded us, as did valves that were far away. Some of the paths were blocked by flames shooting out of pipes, so we had to figure out how to put them out.

"Look!" Sheva cried, pointing, "It's Irving!" Sure enough, there he was, whistling as he walked on another catwalk out of this area. It was strange, but he reminded me a lot of Ramon Salazar. Maybe it was the accent, or his personality in general, but it was spooky.

"Looks like those valves are our only way out of here," Chris said out of the blue, "Let's see if we can get to all of them."

Reaching all of the valves was harder than it looked; dozens of Majini swooped out of nowhere to attack us, and Sheva and I ended up covering for Chris while he turned the valves. Slowly but surely, the flames were shutting off, opening new paths and allowing us to collect items from barrels. For two of the valves, we had to slide down to a platform below us in order to reach them, and once we turned the valves, the familiar sound of a chainsaw greeted us.

"Oh, great!" Sheva exclaimed, "That's the last thing we need!" With the most powerful weapons we had, we quickly took down the Chainsaw Majini while Chris turned the valve, and were relieved when he was dead. I had had way too many bad memories of him and Dr. Salvador to last me a lifetime.

On the last valve, however, another one leaped down from a ledge as we unbarred the door in front of us. "_Another one_?" Sheva shrieked, instantly pumping lead into him until he was dead. Once all the flames were gone, we continued onwards until we arrived in the next room with an elevator.

As soon as we were halfway into the room, we heard the door open and then slam shut behind us again. We raised our pistols into the air and crept around the room cautiously, anticipating the enemy. _Wow, we're getting pretty good at this, _I thought.

But the mysterious person that had entered the room was the last person we expected. "_Josh_?" Sheva asked, taking in Delta Team's captain standing right in front of us.

"Sheva?" Josh Stone replied in return. A hint of a smile appeared on Sheva's face.

"You're alive!" she exclaimed, "Are you okay? How did you get here?"

"We were at the port when we were attacked," Josh explained, "And then…well…I ended up here. Where's the rest of the team?"

Chris, Sheva, and I exchanged sad glances and bowed our heads in sorrow. "Shit!" Josh cursed, realizing what our expressions meant.

"It's just the four of us now," Sheva whispered.

"Why did you not retreat? I mean, we're no match for them!"

Chris looked up again. "I've got unfinished business," he announced. _So do I, _I thought silently to myself.

"The hard drive containing data on the BOW experiment had a picture inside. The picture was of Chris' friend," Sheva explained.

"A friend?" Josh echoed.

"I'm not leaving until I catch Irving and find out what the hell is going on around here!" Chris declared.

"We just saw him before," I told him, "He can't be far now."

Suddenly, we heard a growl, and when we looked up, we saw a Majini run behind us, slamming the door shut behind him. "Let's save the chit chat for later," Josh suggested, pulling out his pistol. We all did the same and watched a mob of Majini swarm into the room from all angles.

"These guys seriously need to get a life," I commented out loud, my usual deadpan comments sneaking in again.

"Sheva, cover me!" Josh ordered as he ran over to a computer and began to type furiously. The Majini swarmed even more furiously now, and we continued to shoot at them with everything we had.

"Hurry!" Chris cried as he reloaded his handgun. Josh continued to type away, with a few enemies getting too close to him for comfort, but a few quick headshots took care of them. With a click and a buzzing noise, the elevator door opened, and Josh waved us onto it.

"There!" he exclaimed, "Got it! You three, onto the elevator! Move!" We all climbed on and rode it to the next level.

* * *

_**Hordes of Majini and another Chainsaw maniac later…**_

"Forget those guys!" Josh shouted after disengaging the door in front of us, "Over here! On the double!" We barreled through the door at the same time, barricading it as best as we could and reloading our weapons. We all took deep breaths and Josh rested his hand on Sheva's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked with concern, but I couldn't help but pick up a "You guys are crazy" look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think so," Chris answered.

"I'm okay," Sheva confirmed as I just nodded.

"It looks like Irving is trying to blow up the place and make his escape. You must stop him before it is too late. I'll try to find us a way out of here," Josh told us, and my eyes widened in horror.

"Well, he must like to go out with a bang then, huh?" I asked, and Josh nodded.

"We'll go after Irving," Chris promised to Josh.

"Good! Okay, now there's a dock up ahead. That is probably where he is going to make his break."

"Copy that," Sheva replied, "And Josh! Be careful!"

"I will. And all of you better be careful, too."

"Thanks, Josh!" I thanked him, and he turned to leave.

"Come on!" Chris cried to us, so we followed him out to the docks, which amazingly wasn't very far from where we already were. As soon as we made our way down the docks, we spotted a white yacht up ahead. "That's Irving's boat!" Sheva realized, "Let's go!" We ran until we got just a little bit closer. Sheva suddenly gasped.

"Look! There he is!" she cried, pointing to the boat, but Chris and I had our eyes on something else. Two cloaked figures were jumping into a smaller motorboat and driving away.

"Over there!" I cried, grabbing Sheva's attention. She gasped again.

"Wait! Isn't that…?" she started, but never finished, for the motorboat was gone before she could complete her sentence.

"Who's that other cloaked person?" I asked, "I don't remember him or her from the mines."

Before either Chris or Sheva could answer me, we suddenly heard Irving laugh. Oh, God, he laughed just like Salazar used to. The similarities were scaring me now.

"Splendid timing!" Irving exclaimed, raising his hands into the air, "You three are just in time for the fireworks show! _Boom_! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He disappeared into the cabin of the yacht and began to speed away, just like the others.

"Wait!" Chris shouted, and then, turning to us, he added, "I hate that guy."

* * *

_**Alexis…**_

Before we made our getaway onto the boat, Jill suddenly approached Irving while we were still on his yacht and slammed him into the wall, holding him by his neck. It appeared that his attitude and the fact that the BSAA agents were still not dead yet was getting on Jill's nerves, especially after the abnormally heavy dosage of chemicals Wesker had given both of us a while ago. Unfortunately, Jill was back to her brainwashed state because of it. "What are you going to do about them?" she demanded while I hung back in shocked silence.

"You're just one of Excella's playthings!" Irving choked, "It was your master who was-"

"One more time! What are you going to do about them?"

Irving's face started to turn a little purple as he surrendered and cried, "All right, all right! I'll handle it!" Jill let go of him and let him crash to the floor, where he gasped for air. She then took the syringe I had been holding out of my hands and shoved it into his.

"Use it," she ordered sternly. Irving looked down at the syringe.

"This?" he asked skeptically, "I don't know about this, Bird Lady." At this, Jill was choking Irving again.

"All right! I'll use it!" he gasped, and Jill let go of him, grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards our getaway boat, where we began to drive away as Irving greeted the three BSAA agents from before…and pressed a button to activate all the bombs we placed around the oil fields.


	10. Extreme Makeovah!

Here's chapter ten! I've realized I haven't included a lot of Jill's POV in this story, but that's because I've got something planned for her later in the story. For now, enjoy this next chapter, and don't forget to read and review! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only Audrey is mine.

* * *

_**Audrey…**_

Feral shouts suddenly greeted us as soon as Irving sped away on his ostentatious yacht, and when we turned, we saw where it was coming from: a mob of Majini! They shouted in Swahili, moving towards us just as we received a transmission from Josh.

"_Sheva, do you read me_?" he asked, "_I've secured a boat! I'm on the other side of the dock! Get here on the double!_"

"Roger!" Sheva replied, hanging up just as Chris strained his ears to listen.

"We've got to go!" he cried, "_Now_! This place is going to blow any minute!" _Just like Saddler's island, _I thought to myself. We began to run, not bothering to shoot either the Majini or the wild dogs. We didn't have the time. The mobs gave chase as we ran and kicked down gates and doors in the process. Up ahead, more villagers swarmed in front of us, bursting through doors leading to previously locked cabins. Eventually, we had to stop and shoot some of them who were so insistent on blocking our only escape route.

"_What's taking so long_?" Josh asked from his end of the line thirty seconds later, "_Chris, use your PDA to confirm the coordinates! These guys aren't making it easy!" _

While we ran, Chris confirmed the coordinates, and to our immense relief, we spotted Josh and his boat. He glanced up at us and frantically waved us over. "Get over here!" he shouted, "Hurry!" We dashed down the docks and hurriedly climbed onto the boat, with Chris letting Sheva and me go first. As we reached out and helped him onto the boat, Josh began gunning the engine.

"Quickly! We must go!" he told us, and then, turning to Sheva, he rested his hand on her arm and asked gently, "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right," Sheva assured him, and with one last nod, Josh piloted the boat out of the dock just as the oil fields began to explode behind us. We covered our heads to protect ourselves from the heat wave that blew our way, as well as the ash and chunks of petroleum. The explosion was deafening, so I covered my ears as we sped away. Thank God we had gotten out of there when we did, even though Irving had unfortunately gotten away…_again_. Who was that other cloaked person with Irving's partner? So many questions filled my mind, but there would be another opportunity to get the answers I needed.

While we cruised down the river away from the burning oil fields, Josh piped up, "What happened to Irving?"

None of us could say anything. We just hugged our knees, looked up at Josh, and then looked down again. He nodded. "Ahh, well," he said, "He can't have gone too far."

"Josh…" Sheva started, trailing off.

"Thanks," Chris and I both said to him at the same time.

"Irving needs to stop getting away, though," I commented to the others, "We've got to find out what he's up to."

"And we will," Sheva assured me, "One way or another."

_Zoom! _Before it could register in our minds, a flaming arrow hit the boat, narrowly missing Chris. Suddenly, the sound of boats greeted us, and when we looked up, we saw hordes of Majini approaching us, carrying all sorts of weapons.

"Thank me later!" Josh quipped, "We've got company!" He accelerated, sending us practically flying across the water. More flaming arrows whizzed past our heads, and Chris, Sheva, and I stood up and readied our weapons.

"I'm on it!" Chris shouted.

"We've got you covered!" Sheva declared. Josh turned back to the bow of the boat.

"Here we go!" he shouted, "Hang on tight!" He accelerated even faster now, and the Majini tried to catch up with us. Using our combined firepower, we took them all down, as well as more of those flying beasts we had seen back in Kijuju. It was tough aiming and shooting while Josh was piloting the boat, but we took down as many enemies as we could.

Just as we were picking up speed, Josh suddenly slowed down. "Damn it!" he cursed, "The gate's closed! See what you three can do to get it open!" Nodding, Chris, Sheva, and I jumped off of the boat and ran around the complex, taking out the Majini that tried to stop us, collecting items along the way and eventually making it to the lever. Chris pulled it, and the gate slowly opened as we ran back to the boat. As soon as we were back on the boat, Josh started the engine up again.

"All right! Let's go!" he cried, and we continued onwards. More Majini showed up with their crossbows, and more flaming arrows landed on our boat just as we approached a rather low pipe.

"Get down!" Josh yelled, and the three of us ducked. On the other side, a few enemies continued to attack just as Josh shouted again.

"Another pipe! Get down!" We ducked again. Once the pipe passed over our heads, we glanced up to see another closed gate. In the distance, a few Majini began to operate turret guns on top of a ledge.

"Oh, _great_!" Chris cried.

"Go!" I cried, "I'll cover for you from here!" Chris handed me his rifle and ammo again, just like with Ndesu.

"Another gate," Josh said, "Okay, you two know what to do." Chris and Sheva hopped off of the boat and began to run and take out the other Majini while I covered for them. The Majini behind the turret guns didn't notice me on the boat, so I silently took them out with no problems. Once all the enemies were dead, Chris and Sheva continued across the metal platforms until they reached the two levers above us. They simultaneously pulled, and the gate opened in front of us once more. Once the two of them were back on the boat, Josh declared, "All right! Now, let's go get this Irving!" We sped off again with no more intrusions from the Majini.

I had gotten so used to the sound of guns and explosions that the silence was shocking once more. The sky had gradually gotten darker until it was nighttime once more. Had the whole day really gone by that quickly? This was taking much longer than Spain, which had only been a day.

"Are you three all right?" Josh asked. We nodded.

"We're fine," Chris answered, "Just feeling a little hopeful."

"Hopeful?" Sheva asked, turning to face him.

Chris nodded. "I'm pretty positive that Jill is alive," he replied, "I just have a feeling."

"Jill?" Josh asked, "Your friend from the data file?"

"Yes. She's alive. And I've got to find her." Sheva and I each took one of Chris's hands in ours and squeezed tightly, giving him a little bit of encouragement. He just smiled at us, and I felt my stomach twist in knots again.

_Vroom! _With a splash, we looked up and suddenly saw a huge yacht come into view. _Irving! _I thought frantically as the ship passed awfully close to us. "Oh, shit!" Josh cursed, trying to veer out of the way, but instead ramming into the boat itself with a bang. We all steadied ourselves as some more Majini ran up to the turret guns and began operating them. With a scream, I ducked and covered as Chris threw his arm up.

"Damn it!" he cried, "They're going to sink us!"

"We've got to do something!" Josh replied as we took cover.

"We've got to get aboard that ship!"

"Hold on! Get ready!"

"Ready, ladies?" Chris asked me and Sheva, and we nodded and waited for the cue. Josh drove our boat parallel to Irving's yacht, and as Chris took out the Majini operating the guns, we caught sight of Irving himself watching us from the deck. He was holding something in his hand and just staring at us with the creepiest smile on his face. _Damn, _I thought, _He could pass off for Salazar's older brother. _Just like Chris did sometimes, he also looked like something was on his mind, though what, I didn't know.

"Go go go!" Chris cried, ushering me and Sheva onto the boat, and Josh driving at a safe distance next to us. As we climbed onto the deck, Irving turned to face us with a hysterical look in his eyes as we pointed our guns at him.

"Won't you three just _die _already?" he shrieked, "You're makin' me look _bad_! Who do you think got this entire operation off the ground? Research like this doesn't fund itself, ya know. Yet everyone looks down on me. But not anymore." He held up a large syringe to show us.

"Don't do it!" Sheva warned, but she was too late; Irving had already injected himself with whatever was in the syringe. He was laughing, though what was so funny was a mystery. Soon, his laugh turned into cries of pain as tentacles shot out of his back.

"Irving!" I cried, "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"I'm far beyond anything you could ever hope to become!" he yelled with glee. And before we could stop him, he ran and leaped into the water, where we waited in eager anticipation. There was silence, and then, _boom_! A tentacle popped out of the water and narrowly missed grabbing us. Following that, a large sea monster appeared, bearing a striking resemblance to the Kraken, and when it opened its mouth, we spotted Irving. _He's fused into the monster! _I thought, _Just like Salazar! _

"Shit!" Chris muttered under his breath. Irving laughed again.

"I just had an _extreme makeovah_!" the monster screeched, diving back into the water and moving to the other side to start a fight.

As we each ran to occupy a turret gun (with me taking a first aid spray closest to mine), we heard Josh radio in to us. "_Chris_!" he cried, "_Status report! What the hell is that thing?_"

"Just get out of here, Josh!" Chris replied, "It's too dangerous!"

"We'll try to stop it!" Sheva added.

"_Understood. Just try not to get yourselves killed_."

"Copy that!" I said to him, and we began firing away at Irving. My turret gun turned out to be a grenade launcher, which overheated very quickly, but did a great amount of damage to the sea monster. While I waited for my gun to cool down, I watched Chris and Sheva use the machine guns to inflict even more damage to him. While he was suffering, he sent a few of the tentacles onto the ship to try to either slam down on us or grab us, but we dodged all of those attacks as well. I took over my grenade launcher gun again and fired, watching as Irving roared and deafened our ears.

"Something that undergoes such a rapid transformation must have a weakness," Sheva mused as we continued our attack patterns. But something didn't feel right in my head. As I continued to use the grenade launcher, I felt a pounding headache form to the point where I couldn't even aim properly anymore.

"There's the little weasel!" I heard Sheva shout, but she sounded far away. Now, I was holding my stomach and crouching down to the ground, closing my eyes while I watched Chris and Sheva take Irving out; he had grabbed onto the back of the yacht and exposed his weakness; his mouth. I couldn't go over and help them, for I suddenly felt my eyes fill up with blood.

"Sam?" Chris asked from far away once Irving let go of the yacht and retreated back into the water, "Sam?"

My eyes, which had turned red by now, looked up to meet his worried gaze, and only one, savage thought entered my mind: _Kill Chris Redfield._

"Sam!" Chris shouted, "What's wrong?"

I _had _to kill him; I _needed _to kill him. I felt in the mood to shed some blood, and now was the perfect time. My breathing picked up, just like the incident in Salazar's maze, and I raced towards Chris and tried to knock him into the water with Irving.

"Sam!" Sheva snapped, taking over her turret gun once more, "What the hell are you doing?" I glanced over at her and growled, showing her my teeth like a wild animal, and she abandoned the turret gun, pulled out her handgun, and shot at me, which made me angry. How dare she stop me from killing Chris? I went after her next, trying to push her into the water as well, but Chris had finished taking Irving out, much to my disappointment. As the monster retreated once again, Chris ran over to me and held me down to the ground.

"Sam!" he cried again, "What the hell's going on with you?" I looked up and snarled at him, my red eyes glaring at him.

"Hold her down, Sheva," Chris commanded, and as Sheva pinned me down to the ground, I snapped, "Get off of me!"

But just like with Leon in the maze, I eventually tired myself out from struggling and felt the headaches recede and the blood disappear from my irises. As soon as my eyes returned back to normal, I glanced up at Chris and Sheva, who were staring at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"C-Chris?" I stammered, and he nodded, a frown forming on his face.

"What the hell was that all about?" he demanded.

"What was what all about?" I asked.

"Just now. You tried to feed me to Irving!"

"What on earth were you thinking?" Sheva hollered next, making my head hurt from all the shouting. It was then that I remembered something Wesker had said to me a few days ago: _You're forgetting I still have control over you. At any time, I can bend you to my will, so I would tread carefully if I were you_…

_Oh, crap! _I thought, _Was that Wesker's virus acting up again? Oh, God, why now? _"Chris, I am so sorry!" I apologized. But both Chris and Sheva still looked wary.

"Mind doing some explaining a little bit?" they asked, but before I could, a splashing noise caught our attention, and a part of the tongue on the sea monster suddenly flopped onto the boat deck. We cautiously approached it and saw Irving coughing and sputtering after getting his ass kicked. I noticed the two of them kept a safe distance from me, and for good reason.

"Tell me what you're planning to do!" Chris ordered, pointing his gun at Irving's face.

Irving coughed and sputtered. "Damn Excella," he moaned, "I guess I wasn't worth the good stuff!"

"_Excella_?" Sheva shrieked, as if she had heard the name before.

Chris knelt down next to the dying Irving and showed him Jill's picture. "Where is this facility?" he demanded, "Answer me! What is the Uroboros project?"

Irving grinned and cackled once again. "The BSAA...wow, you three are just on top of everything, aren't ya? The balance of the world is changing and you're completely oblivious to it," he choked.

"What's changing?" Sheva asked, "What are you talking about? Is it the Uroboros Project? Is that it?"

"You'd better answer her or else!" I warned, pointing my gun at Irving, but as the others stared at me cautiously again, Irving grinned.

"You," he choked again, "You…look just like her."

"Like who?" Chris demanded, but Irving changed the subject. _Like…my sister? _I thought anxiously, _Does he know where Alexis is? _But Irving continued to talk.

"It's too late now," he said, "No one can stop it. Uroboros is about to change _everything_." He began to moan in pain to the point where I just wanted to put him out of his misery.

"Chris!" Sheva cried, making Irving's eyes light up in comprehension. He laughed.

"Chris?" he echoed, "So _you're _Chris."

"What's so funny?" Chris asked, shocked, "How do you know about me?"

"All your answers await ahead, Chris…in the cave. If you can survive long enough to get to it. Dying's not so bad, but it's not gonna change anything! You're still screwed!"

"Shut up!" Chris snapped, "We're wasting time here!" He was about to pull the trigger on his handgun when Sheva stopped him.

"Chris…" she whispered, and we watched silently as Irving decayed into nothing. "Poor bastard," Chris mumbled to himself.

"Now what?" Sheva asked.

"We keep going." And as Josh pulled up to the side of the yacht, we wordlessly climbed back down, with the other two still keeping their distance from me.

Once we were a little ways away from the yacht (which would probably just sink at this point), I felt guilty for nearly killing Chris. There was no way to hide the virus, so I would have to come up with an explanation to throw them off for now.

"I contracted a virus in Raccoon City that night," I falsely explained, using facts that I had discovered during my last adventure in Spain, "William Birkin found me and tried to use me in order to protect the G-virus. He wanted to keep me on his side, so he gave me this virus that would completely warp my mind and make me not know what I was doing. He made sure that murder was in my blood, but somehow, I resisted and managed to escape. I'd been trying to find a cure for the virus ever since, but I haven't. Sometimes, I relapse, like now. I'm so sorry I attacked you before. I had no idea what I was doing and I…I didn't want to hurt either one of you." Although I was genuinely sorry for what happened on Irving's yacht, I couldn't help but feel pleased with myself at my story. I only hoped Chris and Sheva would buy it. They didn't seem like they did at first, but after a while, they nodded silently.

"Just don't do that again, all right?" Chris said sternly, "We can't afford anymore incidents." I took a deep breath.

"I'll try not to relapse," I assured him. _For your sake and mine, _I thought, _but how long will they believe me for? They still don't look like they buy it. _We continued to drive away on Josh's boat towards the caves.


	11. Questions and Doubts

Hmm. I was feeling in a good mood today, so I've decided to upload the next chapter! I'd like to again thank everyone who has reviewed so far and put valuable insight into this story. I really appreciate it and will take it into consideration. I'd also like to point out that in the future of this story (including this chapter), anything I do not include where it would appear in the game is done for a reason. I'm not changing the storyline of the game to fit my needs, but I'm saving some parts for later. With that in mind, don't forget to read and review! And enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only the Fagan sisters are mine.

_Italics- _Chris's POV

* * *

Nobody said a word as we finally arrived in the caves that Irving was talking about. What could Chris and Sheva say, after the little stunt I had pulled back on Irving's yacht? Josh didn't ask anything about it, and only continued to pilot the boat as we pulled up to the dock.

"So, _this _is the place he was talking about," Chris commented as we climbed out of the boat. Sheva looked around and spotted another speedboat just ahead of us.

"That's the boat the two women used to get away!" she told us. Josh sighed before turning to us.

"So, you three are really going to go through with this?" he asked, giving us that "You are crazy" look once more.

"Yes," Chris answered, a frown forming on his face.

"This is not just about Jill," Sheva said to Josh, "But the Uroboros project as well." _And my sister, _I thought, _If she wasn't in Kijuju or the oil fields, then she has to be around here somewhere. _

Josh looked like he wanted to try and stop us again, but since Chris was so stubborn sometimes, he saw no point, and instead nodded. "I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you," he admitted, "I'll call HQ and try to get the withdrawal order rescinded. I will also try to get you backup. Try not to get yourselves killed."

"We won't," I assured him in a slightly shaky voice, "Thanks, Josh." He saluted us, turned the boat around, and drove off once more. Before we continued on our mission, Chris and Sheva turned to me and frowned again.

"You're going to be okay now, right?" Chris asked sternly, "No more relapses?"

"I promise, no relapses," I confirmed, but Sheva wasn't completely convinced.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" she asked. I shrugged and then laughed harshly, even though this was no time for a sense of humor.

"What with it not acting up for some time, I almost forgot I even had it," I replied.

"Just try not to kill us again," Chris reminded me, and I searched his face, trying to figure out what else he was thinking about. I decided to let it go for now, and we made our way into the caves and broke some barrels as Sheva spoke up again.

"That name Irving said," she mused, "_Excella_…" Chris and I perked up.

"You've heard it before?" Chris asked.

"That's the name of the director of Tricell's African division: Excella Gionne."

"Do you think she could be connected to Irving?"

"Probably," I piped up, "Maybe he worked for her at some point."

"It's possible," Sheva continued, "But I don't have any proof."

"Tricell…" Chris mumbled, "If there is a connection, what does that mean for Africa?"

"Not sure, but if we keep moving, we're bound to find out."

"True. Let's move. Come on, Sam!" Chris motioned to me, and after collecting a red and green herb, I followed closely behind them.

* * *

_Anxious couldn't even begin to describe how I felt as soon as we entered the caves. I was eager to find Jill, especially after I had the feeling that she was definitely alive. I was sure Sheva noticed the slight bounce in my walks as we continued down the stairs. I couldn't help myself; these caves were going to reveal some important clues, I was sure, so I retained my hopeful feelings. _

_I was also confused over Sam's recent behavior. What had happened to her back on Irving's yacht? Why did she suddenly snap and try to kill me and Sheva? I wasn't one hundred percent convinced by her story, especially after what had happened outside of the oil fields. And neither was Sheva. Whatever she was infected with was more than just a simple mind-controlling virus; she was targeting me, and only me. As for Sheva, she was just trying to get rid of her due to stopping her from tossing me overboard. As I glanced over at her while she broke open another barrel, more questions flooded my mind, but they could wait until later. Jill was my top priority at this point. _

_"Chris, look out!" Sheva's sharp voice yelled, breaking me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see an army of infected spiders approaching us. I whipped out my machine gun and began shooting at all of them while Sheva and Sam took them out with a few well-placed proximity bombs and grenades. A few times, these monsters grabbed onto us and inflicted damage, but they eventually gave up. We continued to shoot them until they decayed into nothing, like always. Once all of them were dead, we continued onward through some ancient ruins until we arrived in another large area with a platform in the middle. There were a few Majini down below, but a few quick shots with the rifle took care of them. "Come on!" I shouted to the others, "Let's keep moving!" _

* * *

These ruins weren't anything like I'd seen before. For a while, Chris and I were separated from Sheva, and as we tried to meet up with her again, we fought our way through hordes of tribal Majini, who were much more fierce than the enemies we had encountered in Kijuju. God, was it really that long ago? It felt like an eternity when it was really only two days. After traveling for a little while longer, we arrived at a large square with a crank in the middle. Chris silently took out the few Majini that were hanging around there, with Sheva cheering him on for his quick thinking. Which was how we found ourselves climbing up onto the square.

Chris was moving forward to break some of the barrels when Sheva stopped him. "Something's wrong," she said, "Don't do that."

"Why not?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I'm getting. Let's see about this crank first." Chris looked confused, but we followed Sheva anyway as she and I turned the crank. Up ahead, a door opened, and then the ground shook beneath our feet as a trap door opened and released huge balls of fire.

"What the hell?" I cried.

"What in God's name are those?" Sheva added, "Better give them a wide berth!" Chris ran ahead into the fray anyway, and as he did, the door began to close.

"Hurry up!" Sheva cried into the radio, "It's closing!" We both watched helplessly as Chris got burned a little bit, but he rolled underneath and the rumbling suddenly stopped.

"I never knew you could move so fast," Sheva said as she and I went to join Chris again. We silently continued onwards (even avoiding some collapsing pillars along the way) until we arrived in another part of the ruins that strangely reminded me of _Tomb Raider_. There was a maze of paths and stairs, so it was difficult deciding which one to take first. In the corner were some statues with levers on them, so we decided to check them out. Each statue had two levers, and while I covered for them, Chris and Sheva pulled on them in order to manipulate the staircases around us to reveal new areas. A few times, Majini swarmed out of nowhere to attack, but we quickly put them out of their misery and continued with our work. This went on for about half an hour until we finally reopened a sealed passageway leading out of here.

_Screech! _What was that? Chris, Sheva, and I looked up and saw something that looked very familiar. Something we had fought outside of the mines. "Oh, shit!" I cursed, "It's another baterpillar!"

"No point in trying to take it down and wasting our ammo in the process!" Chris replied, "Let's move!" And letting us run in front of him, we dashed for the newest set of stairs we had just opened, and the baterpillar gave chase. Just as we were entering the dark passageway up ahead, the monster tried to grab at us, but we ducked out of the way and watched as the walls collapsed around us and crushed it. It screeched and hissed, clawing at us and failing miserably. _Sucks to be you, _I thought.

"I hope that's the last of those beasts!" Sheva cried as we reloaded our weapons and moved on to the next area, wondering what surprises would greet us next.

* * *

_**Alexis…**_

"Damn it!" Jill hissed at me as we arrived back at the facility, "Why did you have to go and get yourself burned?"

I winced in pain as I clutched my shoulder. "I'm sorry," I apologized feebly, "I couldn't help it. The beam got in the way." I lifted my hand away from myself and traced a diagonal line from my shoulder, across my chest, and finally, to my stomach, which was now bleeding profusely. In the worship area we had encountered, we had had to avoid the beams from huge lenses up above, and while Jill dodged them quickly, I ended up getting burned.

Jill shook her head. "We'll have to get that fixed when we get back," she announced, "You don't want to end up like Irving."

I forced myself to laugh. "You're glad he's gone, aren't you?" I asked, and she nodded.

"More than you think," she replied, "Let's just keep moving." Taking cover once more, we continued forward until we returned to the facility we had come to know and love. Yeah, right. But it was still our "home" for three years. By now, we knew it like the back of our hands.

As we approached the main control room, we suddenly heard Excella's voice. "Shh," I whispered to Jill, and we pressed our backs to the wall and just listened to the conversation taking place.

"The preparations are almost complete," Excella announced, "Then we can leave."

"Good," Wesker replied. Excella then took out a syringe, checked the needle, and injected Wesker with the serum, like she always did. She smiled the whole time, which made me want to crack up; she was still head over heels for Wesker, it seemed.

"You know," Excella said, "I was surprised Las Plagas was such a success. When you first arrived, I had my doubts. And now, Uroboros is complete." She packed away the syringe as she spoke.

"Your position at Tricell is secured," Wesker quipped tersely as she got up and smiled again. She circled around him as she started again.

Resting her hand on his shoulder, she purred, "Oh, I've got my eyes set on something much…_bigger_." Her gaze shifted downwards to where Wesker's manhood was. Jill and I gasped and covered our mouths.

"Oh my God," Jill whispered under her breath.

"This is too much," I whispered back, "And he's not even reacting."

Inside, Excella was now wrapping her arms around Wesker's waist and trying to seduce him. "You'll be needing a partner, right? Someone suitable to join you in your new world? I believe I've proven I'm worthy, haven't I?" she whispered in a seductive voice.

Wesker moved one of his gloved hands up to Excella's cheek and roughly pushed it away. While he still held her, he replied, "Perhaps you have." _Ouch, _I thought, feeling a little bad for Excella, _Talk about rejection._

Jill motioned to me, and we both walked into the room as Excella was regaining herself after that rejection. "The BSAA are here," Jill reported to them.

"And they killed Irving, too," I added, and we watched as Wesker suddenly looked down to the ground.

"It appears your old friend, _Chris Redfield_, has come to pay a visit," Excella told him, "Do I sense concern?" She leaned in seductively again when Wesker turned away and stiffened his posture.

"The plan is in its final stages and I will not tolerate delays," he snapped, speaking rapidly. _Speak a little faster, Wesker, _I thought sarcastically, _We didn't catch you the first time._

Excella frowned, marched over to the couch, packed up the briefcase, and turned to leave with Jill. I could tell she was annoyed by Wesker's aloof attitude, and surprisingly, I couldn't blame her; he was always so cold.

I turned to go with them when I suddenly felt a hand close around my upper arm, and when I looked up, I saw Wesker holding onto me while he looked at something through the large windows. He was deep in thought. "Wesker?" I asked cautiously, "What is it?" He didn't answer, but continued to think about whatever was on his mind. _It's definitely not Excella, that's for sure, _I thought.

"I believe I should thank you, Spencer," Wesker mused out loud, and when I craned my neck to see, I spotted missiles with "UROBOROS" labeled on the side.

_Thank Spencer? _I thought, _For what? Not just those missiles, I bet. _Wesker turned and met my confused expression. I knew Spencer was the founder of Umbrella, but what did he do that was so great?

"What happened there?" Wesker asked, pointing to the diagonal burn that ran across my chest.

I looked down at myself. "Just a mishap," I replied, "It's nothing."

But the older man shook his head insistently. "You can't go on with an injury like that," he said, "I'll help you dress it. I need you for something right now, anyway."

"What?" I asked, but he was already leading me out of the control room, apparently planning on playing god. No, wait. He thought he _was _a god!

We climbed down a few flights of stairs until we arrived in a room full of medical supplies. _Instead of trying to be a god and taking over the world, why didn't he just become a doctor? _I thought as he sat me down and took out a first-aid kit, _After all, he knows how to treat certain viruses, and he nursed Jill back to life three years ago._

Of course, the injury had to start at my shoulder, so I had to unzip my battle uniform a little bit. No, scratch that. I had to unzip it until my whole chest was exposed. The cold air hit me, and I just closed my eyes and winced as Wesker poured a little bit of cold water on the diagonal line, but I gradually relaxed and reopened my eyes again. _Pretend Audrey's here with you and joking with you about a cute boy, _I encouraged myself, and to my surprise, it worked. _Audrey! That reminds me. _

"Wesker?" I asked as he finished pouring water on the burn and now rubbed some burn cream on me, "Is Audrey here? In Africa?"

For a minute, Wesker looked up and met my curious expression. "What would make you assume that?" he asked quietly. I sighed and tilted my head back.

"I heard her voice earlier," I explained, "Just outside the mines. I have to know." I cringed again as Wesker pressed down on the burn once more. It didn't hurt as much, but it was tender.

"You're lucky," Wesker told me as he continued to heal the burns and conveniently avoided my question, "Anymore from that beam and you would have had a worse burn than this. This is only the second degree." I sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"You didn't answer my question," I reminded him, clutching my shoulder. He simply moved my hand out of the way so that he could cover the blistering burn with a long gauze bandage.

"Impatient, are we?" he replied, "Just let me heal you before…"

"Before what?"

"Before I run some…tests on you. Excella said you were influencing Jill. And I cannot allow that."

"You answer my question first!" I snapped, despite the sudden pounding headache and the burn throbbing through the gauze bandages, "Where's my sister?"

Wesker rounded on me as I picked myself up from the chair I was sitting in. "No more questions," was all he said, "You have already placed me behind schedule." I rolled my eyes as I felt him inject something else into my neck. _Probably a sedative, _I thought.

"You don't care about your sister," he told me in a reassuring voice, "And you won't after this." I felt him lead me into another testing room, where a capsule similar to Jill's cryostasis greeted us. Remembering how claustrophobic I was, I instantly began to resist.

"No!" I cried, "What are you going to do to me? Where's Audrey?"

"It seems the virus was not enough for you," Wesker explained, shoving me inside the capsule, "You were able to resist, but you won't get out of this one." He hooked my arms and legs to the machine itself, and my heart beat furiously.

"You know something, don't you?" I asked, "Where is she?"

But Wesker finally finished hooking me up to the capsule, and the last thing I remembered before feeling everything turn to liquid around me and fade to black was Wesker, with his sunglasses covering his eyes, smiling and waving at me.

* * *

_**Albert Wesker looked around the testing room just as Alexis fell into her cryogenic sleep, just like Jill had three years ago. He wasn't sure how long he was going to keep her in that state for, but he figured that would make up for her rebellion from before. It felt good to have not one, not two, but three people at his mercy. He had personally healed Jill, Audrey, and Alexis; they all owed him. **_**Only a god can have the power to nurse nearly dying humans back to life, **_**he thought, watching Alexis sleep in the capsule. **_

_**Turning on his heel, Wesker left the room and headed back to the main control room, where Excella had injected him with the serum. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes to rest. Maybe Excella was right; maybe he did need to take it easy for now. Everything was going his way, anyway, so what the hell? Even Excella Gionne was playing right into his hands, though she didn't know it. **_

_**At that moment, his communicator beeped, and he saw it was Excella. **_**Speak of the devil, **_**he thought to himself. "Albert," she commented, "It's time. I'm going to infect that next test subject. Would you like to come and watch?" **_

_**"I suppose I can spare some time," Wesker answered, "I'll be right down." He hung up and then, after tweaking his communicator a little bit, he managed to hack into Audrey's intercom so that he could keep an eye on his enemies, especially Chris Redfield.**_


	12. Progenitor

I'm back with the next chapter! This one is a little bit like chapter eight, with a little bit of action, but more time where the characters stop and make some discoveries. As always, don't forget to read, review, and enjoy! :) I'd just like to point out that I don't support animal cruelty in any shape or form, and nobody else should, either.

**DISCLAIMER: **Only the Fagan sisters are mine.

* * *

**_"Everything's set," Excella announced once she and Wesker met up in the room where Alexis was sleeping, "Are you ready?" _**

_**"Ready," Wesker replied, moving to stand in front of Alexis's capsule again. Excella reached for a syringe in a cabinet nearby as she strapped the next test subject to a table in the corner. The crab tried to wriggle out of its restraints, but Excella only shot a tranquilizing dart into its head, and it calmed down. **_

_**"What are the odds that this one will be a success?" Excella asked smoothly, "All the others have been a failure so far." **_

_**"It is difficult to say," Wesker answered neutrally, "But we shall have to wait and see. Go on." **_

_**Excella walked carefully towards the sedated test subject and slowly injected the latest string of Uroboros into its neck. "And now," she announced, "We just sit back and watch the magic." Never mind the fact that they didn't seem to care that they were responsible for animal cruelty at the moment; they just wanted to be able to see what happened when Uroboros infected an animal other than a human. **_

_**Silently, they watched as the crab twitched on the table, and soon, a mutation neither one of them would forget took place. As the crab noticeably grew in size, it began to sprout more limbs from its sides, and its eyes turned red. Excella and Wesker stepped back to avoid it once it was finished. **_

_**However, the crab soon grew to be too big to fit in the room, and Excella and Wesker had to work together to lure it out of the room. The crab snarled and snapped its pincers, but it never attacked its masters. They finally moved it into the hallway, where they turned into another room to the right. "We won't be needing it just yet," Excella purred as the locked their latest experiments creature away, "Just if those BSAA agents get a little too close." **_

_**"Right you are," Wesker replied, and the two of them returned to the testing room for a third time, where Excella nodded to Alexis. **_

_**"What are you going to do about her?" she asked. **_

_**Wesker looked over his shoulder. Alexis was sleeping, like he had expected her to, and to be honest, he wasn't sure what he would do with her yet. "Why not just get rid of her?" Excella suggested, "Like I told you the other day? Really, what purpose has she served here other than to be a nuisance?" **_

_**Wesker considered Excella's reasoning. She was right in the sense that Alexis Fagan had been merely tagging along for the ride, but he knew that like her sister, she would serve her purpose as well. She just needed to learn a little bit of obedience first. "She is to Audrey what Jill is to Chris," he explained, "I will leave it at that." **_

_**Excella knew that Wesker would never flat out explain anything to anyone, but she knew what he meant; he was going to use Alexis against Audrey in the same way. "But I thought Audrey Fagan was dead," she said, surprised, "You said she died years ago." **_

_**"She's not dead," Wesker replied, shaking his head, "See for yourself. She doesn't even know I've hacked into her communicator." He held up his intercom, and Excella watched as Audrey, Chris, and Sheva made their way through the Worship Area. **_

_**"And her sister doesn't know…" she started in a hushed tone. **_

_**"No." **_

_**"And you're not going to tell her?" **_

_**"That is correct, Miss Gionne." Wesker was starting to get annoyed with Excella's interrogation, and she picked up on it. **_

_**"They're getting close," she announced, "Let me know when you want me to release U-8." **_

_**Wesker nodded, and Excella left again to meet up with Jill. **_**How did I get stuck with a business associate that, for some reason, is fascinated with everything I do? **_**He thought. **_

_**The soft beeping from Alexis's capsule soothed his mind, and allowed him to continue to think about Spencer. Ozwell E. Spencer. His "father figure". His "mentor". Too bad the poor, old man's candle burned out before the dawn of Uroboros. **_**Too bad, indeed, **_**Wesker thought sarcastically, **_**That fool had it coming. **_**He turned to watch Alexis in cryostasis again, and then he took note of a similar tank full of flowers next to her. There were tubes connecting the two tanks, and the red-and-yellow flowers in the smaller tank slowly swayed back and forth as a clear liquid oozed out of them and into Alexis's capsule. **_**The Progenitor flower, **_**Wesker reflected silently, **_**The Stairway to the Sun. And Alexis is getting the full blast of the Progenitor Virus. Just like…like I did. **_**He narrowed his eyes, and his slight resentment towards Spencer grew a little bit. **_

_**Despite any lingering, bitter feelings towards the original founder of Umbrella, Wesker found that he had developed a strange fondness towards the Progenitor flowers. To him, this was where it all started, and it was what led him to create Uroboros to this day. Those flowers swaying back and forth would always remind him of his role as a god, which he embraced. If only the world would embrace it with him. And so, Wesker turned on a monitor in the far corner of the room, sat down, and just stared at the cluster of Progenitor flowers right outside the facility, admiring their toxic beauty. **_

* * *

_**Audrey…**_

After the ruins, some type of worship area appeared next, which we took in with a mix of fascination and terror. I tried to imagine what was lurking around the corners of these high walls. The sun was out once more after another day had passed.

"Interesting," Chris mumbled, "I wonder if Irving also meant this place when he said we had to find answers."

"I bet," I piped up, "Though how is this going to connect with Tricell in the end?"

Chris nodded. "We'll just have to look around for more clues. Let's move." Weapons ready, the three of us ran quietly through the worship area, where we encountered the battle cries of more tribal Majini. High up on a ledge, we noticed a few Majini take control over large lenses and focus the sun into them, creating deadly beams and sending them crawling through the ruins.

"Impressive," Sheva commented form next to Chris, "They appear to be focusing sunlight into a laser-like beam."

"Well, let's just hope none of those hit us," I replied, nodding to her.

"I'm sure there are places we can hide," Sheva assured me. We approached the main gate that looked like it led out of this area…only to find three emblems missing. Chris sighed.

"Just like in the marshlands," he mused, "We'd better find those emblems, and fast."

"Should we split up?" Sheva asked, "To make the search easier?"

"Hell no!" I answered immediately.

"I think it's a good idea," Chris piped up, "We won't take as long. And we'll be closer to finding Jill."

"I guess so," I mumbled, "Let's just get this over with." Chris nodded, and then, taking three different corners of the worship area, we split up, each of us hoping to find one of the emblems. At first, Chris had to give Sheva a boost over to the west side of the complex, and as soon as he finished that, we split up. Avoiding the beams of light was fairly easy, but as I leaped into one of the niches next to me, I felt the heat graze my body. Gulping, I continued onwards, moving through the pathways that were being scorched by the beams. At one point, however, I seemed to have misjudged myself, because suddenly felt a searing pain across my back.

"Oh, fuck!" I cursed, staggering into another niche and clutching my back. The laser had burned me, and it hurt worse than the time that Garrador had nearly disemboweled me in Salazar's castle. I reached for one of my first aid sprays, and I sighed in relief as I felt slightly better. The burn still hurt a little bit, but the first aid spray allowed me to stand on my feet again. I hobbled into my designated ruins area, and after taking out few Majini, I managed to obtain the Earth Emblem. _Whew! _I thought, _That was harrowing. _

"Chris, Sheva!" I announced into my headset, "I got one of the emblems."

"_Good job,_" Chris congratulated from the other end, apparently putting aside our small awkwardness from before, "_Sheva just finished getting the Sky Emblem and I'm on my way to getting the last one. Sheva's waiting by the main gate, so go meet her there._"

"Roger! I'll see you then!" I hung up and began hurriedly making my way back to the others when something stopped me. My communicator was buzzing in my pocket, and when I took it out, I noticed how the screen was turning to snow.

"Chris?" I said into my headset, "Sheva? Do you copy?"

"_We copy, Sam,_" Sheva replied, "_What's wrong?_"

"Something's wrong with my communicator."

"_We'll have a look at it when you rejoin us._" I nodded and hung up. After I returned to the main worship area (and made sure to avoid another deadly beam), I spotted Chris and Sheva by the door. They were already inserting their emblems, and I handed mine over.

"What's wrong with your communicator now?" Chris asked.

I handed it over. "It stopped working just before," I explained, "And it snowed out."

Chris and Sheva examined it silently for the next few minutes, and eventually, Chris powered it down and restarted it again back to working order.

"Doesn't look like anything is wrong with it," he decided, handing it back to me, "Let us know if that happens again."

"I will. Thank you." We watched as the gate in front of us opened, and we continued on our way, once again avoiding the beams from the lenses and entering the next area. On the floor were some tarantulas and snakes, but since they didn't appear to be bothering us, we left them alone. We sprinted down the stairs and into another _Tomb Raider _type of room; as the door shut behind us, we spotted more lenses with beams from the sun shooting out of them.

"I see," Sheva mused, "There's a trick to getting out of here! Tread carefully, those beams are dangerously focused."

"You ladies go wait on that ledge over there," Chris said, pointing to the ledge in question, "I'll handle this." He waited for me and Sheva to move out of the way before he started messing around with the lenses. He came very close to burning himself a few times (with us holding our breaths the whole time), but he eventually rearranged the lenses to get them to shine on one particular lens in the corner. We heard a clicking sound, and we realized it was an elevator. Two more times, we went through this. As we lowered ourselves to the next puzzle, we spotted some pillars that were standing in the way.

"That pillar's in the way," Sheva said, But I think we can knock it over."

"Leave it to me," Chris quipped, smiling a little bit, as he went to kick the pillar down. It fell to the ground and shattered into large fragments.

"Damn, Chris!" I commented out loud from the platform Sheva and I were standing on, and he turned around, clearly amused at my aghast expression. Just like before, he manipulated the lenses until he unlocked the elevator, and the same went for the last area as well. When Chris went to open a chest, a door to the side opened, and a bunch of spiders crawled out of the room. _A trap! _I thought with dread.

"Help!" Chris cried, and Sheva and I opened fire around him, shooting the spiders to scare them off while Chris shot at them with the grenade launcher he had found in the ruins. Once they were all gone, he moved the lenses around (which took him a little longer than the other two times) until the last elevator appeared.

"All right!" Sheva cheered as we ran to meet him, "We got it!"

"Finally!" I commented, "Let's see where this goes next." We stood silently as the elevator continued to descend until it stopped with a jolt. The chamber in front of us was silent, and up ahead was a shaft of sunlight. We slowly walked further into the cave until we discovered a sight to see: a pyramid of red-and-yellow flowers. There were holes in the roof of the cave, letting the sun in. _This place is beautiful, _I thought to myself, _Albeit disturbing at the same time, though I can't imagine why. _

"What is this place?" Chris whispered as we climbed onto the pyramid of flowers.

"It's strangely…beautiful," I whispered in return, stashing my gun; there was no danger here.

"How can these survive underground?" Sheva asked in wonder.

Chris knelt down, plucked one of the flowers from the ground, and held it up in the air to study it. "These are no ordinary flowers," he mumbled, handing the flower to me to hold for a minute. He turned his gaze to something in the distance and he gasped.

"Wait!" he cried, leaping down from the pyramid and running over to a crate in the corner. Sheva and I glanced at each other in confusion before following Chris.

"Chris!" I cried, discarding the flower, "What is it?"

"Yeah," Sheva agreed, "Do you see something?"

Meanwhile, Chris was busy wiping a large stone clean until all three of us saw something very familiar: a red and white umbrella logo. I gasped audibly again, my heart palpitating in guilt.

"Umbrella?" Chris also gasped.

"_What?_" Sheva cried, "What was _Umbrella _doing here?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like anybody's been around for a while."

"You can be sure they wanted to keep this place a secret."

"You guys!" I cried, "Look at this!" Chris and Sheva ran over to me and saw what I was pointing at.

"Some of this equipment's got the Tricell logo on it," Chris realized.

"Were they working together?" Sheva asked. I already knew the answer from my days with Wesker and Krauser, but of course, I kept that to myself.

"Looks like it from all of this," I answered cryptically, and Chris shook his head in shame.

"They funded the BSAA," he snapped, "Why the hell would they work with Umbrella? I wonder if this is what Irving meant by 'answers'."

"Not sure," Sheva replied, "But obviously, there's a connection here with Umbrella, and that's never a good sign." I shivered, and I hoped Chris and Sheva didn't notice.

"We can worry about that later," Chris said, "First, we need to find out about Jill."

"You're right. Let's see what we can dig up." We crossed through the pyramid once more after staring at the flowers one more time.

"I wonder what's so special about these flowers," I commented out loud as we walked into a hallway up ahead. Chris ran ahead and picked up a book that was lying on the table next to us.

"Looks like we're about to find out. Listen to this!" he cried, and, taking a break for a minute, we crowded around Chris as he began to read from the journal.

* * *

After ten minutes of reading, we all put the journal down and gaped at each other. "The Stairway to the Sun," I whispered under my breath. _Wesker never told me anything about this when I was working for him, _I thought, shaking my head, _He was way more secretive than I thought._

"The Progenitor flower," Chris also whispered, "So that's where all of this started."

"Just from one little flower?" Sheva asked dubiously, "How is that possible?"

"With Umbrella, anything is possible," Chris answered, "So they managed to extract the Progenitor virus from here, huh?"

"It's a start," I replied, "With this knowledge, we can get to the bottom of this once and for all." We moved on, going through another door and entering another dark hallway. We kicked the door open on our right, collected a few items form boxes, and made our way outside again…where something flitted above us on the ceiling.

"What was that?" I whispered, pointing my machine gun at the ceiling.

"I don't know," Sheva replied, "But we'd better be on our guard." We crept through the hallway a little more until we entered another door up ahead, where a few tanks with more of those Progenitor flowers greeted us. We moved closer to get a better look.

"I don't know how," Chris guessed, "But they could be using them to produce biological weapons. This is the facility from the picture. No doubt about it."

"We're finally getting somewhere!" Sheva sighed in relief. _So, we're in this facility now, _I thought to myself, _What happens from here?_


	13. The Not So Secret Facility: Part One

Chapter thirteen is here! Once again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I owe all of you! Don't forget to read and review this chapter as well! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only the Fagan sisters are mine.

_Italics- _Flashbacks

* * *

The halls were quiet, and the only sound that echoed around us was the occasional creaking of the floor or the building settling down. I kept my machine gun out the whole time; after seeing something crawling on the ceiling in the distance, I wasn't letting my guard down for a minute.

"What else do you think we'll find here?" Sheva asked in a quiet whisper as we approached another door up ahead.

"Hopefully everything," Chris replied, "We've made it this far, right?"

"I suppose." We took a few more steps into the next room, which was covered in blood from the ceiling to the floor. Mangled bodies were thrown all over the place, and bloody handprints, followed by streaks, covered the walls.

"Oh my God," I whispered, "What could have done this?" Nobody could give an answer to that. Chris looked around and spotted a lever in the distance, and after pulling it, a gate opened in front of us, revealing glass windows. Taking out our knives, we all slashed at the windows until they shattered, clearing a path for us. In the next hallway, we suddenly heard strange noises.

"Animals?" Chris asked, breaking into a run, so Sheva and I did the same. We rounded the corner and found another depressing sight: animals locked up in cages. Dogs, cats, rats, goats, birds, you name it!

"Oh, no," I whispered in sadness, approaching one sullen-looking dog. Instead of baring its teeth and snapping at me, it gazed at me with sad eyes and whimpered, as if it was saying to us, _Get me out of here! _

"This is terrible," Sheva whispered under her breath, and then, glancing at me, she asked, "What's wrong?"

_Alexis loved animals, _I thought to myself, _It would kill her if she saw this right now. _

* * *

_"Audrey, come look at this!" Alexis, then eight years old, shouted to me. I remember my six-year-old self wandering over to her as the sound of dogs barking rang in my ears. _

_"Isn't he so cute?" she asked, pointing at a Jack Russell Terrier behind the kennel. The small dog barked and eagerly wagged his tail as he stood on his hind legs, as if trying to impress us. Alexis laughed and clapped while I just smiled. _

_"He is cute," I agreed, "Do you think Mom will let us adopt him?" _

_"I hope so. I already know what I'm going to name him!" _

_"What?" _

_"Albert." _

_I scrunched my nose. "Albert?" I repeated, "Why that name?" _

_"Because that's my best friend's name!" Oh, the irony of that situation. Not that either of us knew how ironic that would turn out to be. _

_I laughed this time. "I think Albert suits this dog perfectly," I decided, "Let's go see what Mom thinks." We left the kennel, with the Jack Russell Terrier barking at us, and we caught up with Mom, who was looking at the cats. _

_"So," she asked brightly, "Did you girls see anything you like?" _

_We were all over her, telling her about the Jack Russell Terrier we had seen. "Let's have a look," she said, and we led her over to the kennel, and after calling over one of the employees, we found our happiness turned to sadness. _

_"I'm sorry," the employee apologized, "But this dog has already been adopted." _

_Alexis and I gasped, and I could see how distraught my sister looked. "What are you talking about?" Mom asked, "It's still in the kennel!" _

_The employee reached for the dog's card and showed it to us, where there was a stamp labeled "ADOPTED" on the very bottom. "We're just waiting to give him some vaccines first and then he will be on his way." _

_"No," I whispered, and I wrapped my arm around Alexis. She didn't cry, but she managed to keep herself together until we left the shelter much later. I could see the lump forming in her throat, but at the same time, she realized things didn't always work out the way we wanted them to. _

_"Let's go look at the cats," Mom suggested softly in an obvious attempt to cheer us up. Before we left, Alexis and I looked at the dog one last time, and I hugged my sister. _

_"Goodbye, 'Albert'," she whispered, and once we left the dog section, we found ourselves looking at the caged cats, and selecting our kitten that would later become known as Jack… _

* * *

"Watch out!" Sheva suddenly cried, drawing me out of my flashback, and I looked up as glass shattered next to us. I quickly ducked my head to avoid the shards, and once the coast was clear, I saw what had crashed into the same room as us.

"Eww!" I cried in a voice I would normally not speak in, "What is that thing?" The creature looked like a large, mutated frog, only it was red. It had a long tongue that lashed out at us, which I assumed was its signature attack. _This must have been what was crawling on the ceiling when we first arrived here! _I thought to myself.

"Lickers!" Chris shouted as he shot it with his handgun, "So, these bastards are back, huh?"

"You've fought these things before?" Sheva shrieked, throwing a hand grenade at it.

Chris nodded. "Yes," he answered, "In the Arklay Mountains." _The Mansion incident, _I reminded myself.

"How are you supposed to kill it?" Sheva asked.

"Just keep shooting! It should eventually collapse!"

We followed his lead, and to our relief, he was right; the Licker eventually squealed and died, leaving behind a rather nice sum of money.

"Thank God there weren't more of them," Chris sighed as we moved on.

"Yeah," Sheva agreed, "We wouldn't last in a fight with a whole horde."

"Let's just hope that was the last of them," I added, and the others nodded.

Once again, I had spoken too soon; down the next hallway, two glass rooms surrounded us on both sides, and they were filled to the brim with Lickers. "Damn it!" I cursed, "We must be having bad luck or something."

But the Lickers didn't leap through the glass and attack us. In fact, they didn't seem to be doing anything at all, save for crawling on top of each other and on the glass itself. "I don't think they notice us," Sheva commented, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Guess their senses are weak," Chris guessed, "This was how they were back at the Mansion as well."

"Just to be safe, we should be as quiet as possible," Sheva whispered, and following her lead, we tiptoed down the hallway.

"How do you know they're not going to pop out at us at any second?" I asked.

"We don't, but we can only hope they'll stay quiet," Chris piped up. So far, nothing had happened, so I began to relax as we entered another hallway. A steel door was situated in front of us, and it wouldn't budge.

"Ready, Sheva?" Chris asked. Sheva nodded.

"One…two…three!" Working together, the two of them kicked the door down, and as it crashed to the floor, the sound of glass breaking once again reached our ears.

"Crap!" I cried, "That doesn't sound good!" Sure enough, the Lickers began to swarm and surround us.

"Go go go!" Chris cried, giving each of us a push, and we dashed towards the elevator up ahead. I pushed the button, and with dread, we realized the elevator wouldn't be arriving for some time.

"Come on, you stupid elevator!" Sheva snapped as we huddled next to each other and began shooting at the Lickers that were giving chase. They growled at us and injured us with their tongues a few times, but we managed to scare them off until the elevator arrived.

_Ding ding! _The elevator opened behind us, and pushing us again, Chris shouted, "Go! Just go!" Once we were safely inside, we caught the sound of the Lickers scratching at the closed doors, and we all took deep breaths as we healed each other and reloaded our weapons.

"That was too close," Chris sighed, "Where do you think this elevator will go?"

"Hopefully, out of here," I replied. The elevator ride ended up taking a few minutes.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the facility, Excella Gionne was filing her nails as she calmly watched the three BSAA agents on a monitor. They had just plowed their way through an army of Lickers and were on their way to the next area. She smirked to herself as she realized what she had to do now. **_

_**An hour and a half ago, she had told Wesker to let her know when he wanted to release U-8, but she decided she would just go ahead. Her partner was busy taking care of other things and she didn't want to disturb him. **_**Albert Wesker, **_**she thought to herself dreamily, **_**My partner. My king. And I will be his queen. **_**Although she admonished herself for it, she found she was sounding like all the other women she had met that had fawned over men they found particularly attractive. It was no different for Excella. As soon as she had first laid her eyes on Wesker, she knew he was the one. She was a woman of power, after all; who could be a better match for her than Albert Wesker? **_

**No man in the past has ever refused me, **_**she thought with a hint of resentment, **_**So why is Albert so unresponsive? **_**She had to admit that Wesker wasn't like the other men she had met; he was calm and collected, two pluses in her book. But at the same time, he was too calm and collected to the point where he didn't seem to feel anything except hatred and anger. That part of him, she didn't want to be acquainted with, so instead, she painted a picture of him in her mind, where he wanted her as more than just a business partner. **_

_**"The BSAA is getting too close now," she reported to Wesker, "I'm going to release U-8." **_

_**"Good," Wesker's smooth voice replied, making Excella melt a little bit, "And once they are dead, it will be your job to…clean up the mess afterwards." **_

_**"Understood." Wesker was about to hang up when Excella said something else. "Albert?" she asked. **_

_**"Yes, Excella?" **_

_**"I…" Excella trailed off. She wanted to confess her feelings towards her future king, but he was so intimidating sometimes that she didn't know what to say. **_

_**"Yes?" Wesker pressed, sounding a little bit pressed for time. **_

_**"I…never mind. I'm going to release U-8." Excella hung up, deciding she would tell him her feelings another time. Right now, Wesker wanted Audrey, Chris, and Sheva dead, so she pressed a button in the corner, awakening U-8 from its slumber. **_

* * *

With a slight jolt, the elevator stopped, and the door opened, leading us into a high-tech room. It was _huge_; a circular platform rested in the middle, and thousands of pods surrounded it on the walls. The walls were white, making the room way too bright, and for a minute, I wished I had sunglasses like Wesker. _Oh, God, Wesker, _I thought, a lump forming in my throat. "What the hell?" Chris mumbled, looking around.

We walked across a metal catwalk as Sheva piped up, "This was in the pictures, too."

Chris gasped. "Wait!" he cried, "That means Jill might be here!" He sprinted towards the platform, and we followed close behind him.

Piercing alarms rang around us, and in silence, we watched as one of the pods moved out from its position. "What's in there?" I asked the others.

My question was soon answered: the door to the pod opened, and a limp body fell out of it and into the abyss below. I covered my mouth and looked away as Sheva sighed next to me. "What have they done?" she asked sadly. Chris jogged up to the large computer in the center of a platform and began typing away.

"Chris!" Sheva cried, motioning to me as we ran towards him, "What is it?" Chris ignored us and continued to type, and when I leaned over his shoulder to take a peek at the screen, I saw "JILL VALENTINE" in the search bar. The computer was now running through millions of files as it searched for her. _Maybe I can find Alexis this way, too! _I thought, _I'll have to be careful about this, though._

After two minutes of searching, Chris suddenly shouted, "Jill!" He moved aside so we could see, and sure enough, there she was. She looked the same from the other picture we had seen in Delta Team's file.

"Wait, what's this?" Chris asked, and the computer pulled up another file alongside Jill's. It seemed that the files were grouped together from what we could make of it.

"Alexis Fagan?" Chris read out loud, "Who's Alexis Fagan?" Subconsciously, I found myself pulling my hat low over my eyes.

"And why is her file with Jill's?" Sheva added, "Are they together somehow?"

"I don't know. There's no picture, so we can't tell."

I slowly moved forward so that I could look at the files. Chris was right; there was no picture of my sister, but her name was still there. _Alexis! _I thought, _You must be nearby, too. _

With a sudden lurch, the platform began to descend like an elevator after the words "ACCESS FLOOR" appeared on the computer screen in green. We weren't sure how far down we were traveling, but we wondered where it would take us.

The lights got darker until only red, emergency lights shone. "There's so many," Chris mused, looking at the pods, "They must be kidnapping people from all over the world to experiment on."

"This is terrible," I said, praying that wherever Jill and Alexis were, they weren't being experimented on like this.

With another sudden lurch, the platform stopped. "Why?" Sheva asked.

Chris turned around and suddenly pulled out his grenade launcher. "Oh, _that's _why!" he yelled, and the two of us turned around to see a giant mutated crab leaping up to our level. It roared and clicked its pincers, moving forward to slice us.

"Look out!" I cried, and we dodged the attack in the nick of time. Once it righted itself again, we whipped out our most powerful guns and began to shoot at it.

"Its shell is too strong!" Sheva cried, dodging its pincers again, "Our guns are useless against it!"

We used our guns anyway, reasoning that if we couldn't kill it with our guns, we could at least weaken it a little bit. "Come on!" I cried, getting trigger-happy with my machine gun, "Just die already, you bastard!" Throughout the fight, Chris kept picking up stray grenades, and I wondered briefly if that was supposed to be significant in this fight.

After we continued shooting at the crab, it roared and hunched over, opening its mouth. After thinking for a minute, Chris reached for one of his grenades, ran up to the monster, shoved the grenade in its mouth, and shouted, "Eat this!" He stepped back, dragging us with him, and in victory, we watched as the grenade exploded inside the crab. Large pieces of the shell blew off and flew in all directions.

"It's working!" Sheva cried, "His shell is cracking!"

"You two!" Chris commanded, pointing to us, "Go around and find more grenades!"

"Roger!" I cried, and while we ran around trying to find more grenades, we shot at the beast while it reproduced flying insects and sent them to kill us. This enemy was fierce, just like the other ones before it, but after Chris tossed a few more grenades into its mouth, it began to weaken until a fleshy, pink spot was exposed.

"Have another one!" Chris cried, shoving another grenade down its throat. There was another loud explosion, and the crab's shell was completely blown off, effectively destroying it and causing it to fall off the platform. There was silence once more, and with a little bit of rumbling, we regained ourselves as the platform moved again, this time going back up. The computer screen, which had been red during our right with the crab, reverted back to green, and the platform stopped again by a pod that was moving towards us. Out of habit, I pointed my gun at it, but Chris grabbed my wrist, stopping me from raising it too high. The door to the pod opened and revealed…nothing. I was sure we all looked disappointed.

"Damn it!" Chris cursed, "Where is she?"

At that moment, the computer snowed out and then switched to a live feed, where the image of a woman greeted us. She looked extremely haughty, with fair skin, light, green eyes, and dark, brown hair tied up in a bun. She wore a smirk on her face, though her eyes said something else entirely: she couldn't believe we had survived what we just went through.

"_Mr. Redfield_," she greeted from the other side, "_How nice to finally make your acquaintance._"

Chris frowned. "Who the _hell _are you?" he demanded, and I was wondering who she was as well.

It was Sheva who answered next. "That's who I was telling you about," she replied, "Excella Gionne. She works for Tricell."

Excella Gionne laughed. "_Nice_," she complimented, "_I see you've been doing your homework._"

"An officer in the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium," Sheva continued, "Why?"

"_As if I need to explain myself to you. Although, weren't you three given orders to retreat?_"

"So it _was _you!"

"I figured as much," I mumbled under my breath. Excella laughed again, clearly amused by our rage.

"Where is Jill?" Chris asked.

"_Jill_?" Excella echoed, "_Even if I did know, you think I would tell you?_"

"Cut the crap!" Chris snapped, "Tell me where she is! And who's Alexis Fagan?"

Excella continued to smile that irritating smile as she threw a furtive glance in my direction. Maybe Chris and Sheva were too angry to catch it. "_As soon as you three are done with your little vigilante mission, you should leave. There's nothing here worth throwing your lives away for._" She chuckled again and powered down her end of the computer.

"That's not true!" I screamed after her, hoping she heard me.

"She's lying," Sheva told us, "She knows something."

"It's time we get some answers," Chris added.

"Let's just get out of here," I said, not in the mood to hang around any longer. That Excella woman knew something about Alexis as well, and I was determined to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

As we made our way out of this part of the facility, Sheva turned to us and said, "So, this was the facility Excella was talking about."

"She's got us under surveillance," Chris added, looking around, "I can almost guarantee she sent that BOW to eliminate us."

"You can ask her about that, and about Jill and Alexis, once we find her."

"All right! Let's find her, then!" We nodded and continued into the next part of the facility.

"I don't like her," I said to the others, out of both genuine feelings and in an attempt to steer them away from talking about my sister, "She seems really full of herself."

"She wants to be more than what she really is," Sheva replied, disgusted, "Her family hands down a whole corporation to her and she thinks she's a goddess!"

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to knock her down a few pegs once we catch up with her," Chris assured us, "Let's move!"


	14. The Not So Secret Facility: Part Two

All right! So the reason I'm uploading this chapter today is that I want to upload as much as I can over the next few days, since I'll be going away for a couple of days next week. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only the Fagan sisters are mine.

* * *

"Hey," Chris said to me as we continued on our merry way, "Are you okay? You haven't said more than two words since we left the pod room."

I looked up at him and sighed, not in the mood to talk about our confrontation with Excella. "I'm fine," I lied, "I'm just tired, that's all." _No, I'm not fine, _I thought to myself, _That Excella bitch knows where Jill and Alexis are and she's keeping that information to herself. Then again, am I not doing the same thing to Chris and Sheva? Does that make me just as bad, if not worse, than Excella? _

Chris opened the door up ahead, and what greeted us on the other side surprised us: heavily armed Majini. They reminded me of the Ganado soldiers on Saddler's island, but they seemed a lot more lethal than Saddler's minions. Chris silently whipped out his rifle and shot one of them, and as soon as the bullet ricocheted off the wall, the soldiers started screaming at each other and pointing at us. _Way to go, Chris, _I thought sarcastically.

"Quick! Take cover!" Sheva cried, and we hid behind metal walls while the Majini shot at us with machine guns. We had to wait until they were forced to reload before we took any action. Chris took the others out with the rifle while Sheva threw her hand grenades and I used my trusty machine gun. In the room up ahead, I collected a green herb while the others broke some boxes and collected money and ammo. I felt Sheva shove some machine gun ammo into my hand as Chris opened the door up ahead, in which the room beyond it was filled to the brim with more Majini with machine guns.

"Oh, great," Sheva muttered, "Some of them have stun rods. Be careful not to get hit by one of those."

_Bang! _A grenade suddenly blew up in our faces, followed by a blinding light. "Flash grenades!" Chris cried, holding his arm up as a shield. I should have known to do that as well, considering how many times Krauser used flash grenades when I was with him.

We moved on through the area, taking out everyone in sight, and despite Sheva's warning from before, I found myself coming in contact with a stun rod not unlike the time I had been hit by a taser from one of the Ganado soldiers. Like last time, it hurt, and I felt Sheva spray me with one of her first aid sprays. "Don't be reckless!" she chided, making me feel a little foolish. We continued shooting until all the soldiers were dead, and up ahead was yet another door. Chris and Sheva pressed two buttons, forcing it to slide open so we could enter the next room.

More Majini waited for us on the other side, but luckily, a lot of them decided to (stupidly) stand next to explosives. Seeing the expression on my face, Chris burst out laughing. "Works out for us!" he told me as he shot a few explosive barrels, effectively killing the Majini. Although more of them showed up, we ended up neutralizing them in the same way as the first ones. We ran around the catwalks, collecting ammo and money that the Majini left behind. In the distance was an elevator, and we quickly climbed onto it, dreading the destination. Last time we had taken an elevator like this one, a giant crab nearly killed us.

"How's your communicator, Sam?" Sheva asked out of the blue, "It's not acting up again?"

I had almost forgotten about that little mishap from earlier. I took it out of my pocket and examined it, and it looked perfectly fine. "It's been okay," I answered, "Thank you." As soon as I said that, however, Chris's headset began to go haywire.

"Now Chris is having issues," Sheva mumbled, "What's going on?"

"Shh!" Chris whispered, raising his index finger to his lips as he continued to pick up the radio transmission. Soft voices echoed in the background and then increased in volume as the transmission became clearer.

"_…boros has…loaded…Don't worry_," a female voice announced, "_The reserve supply is almost ready._"

We all gasped. "I know that voice!" Sheva cried.

"It's Excella!" Chris hissed.

"Who is she talking to?" I asked, but Excella continued speaking to the mysterious other party from her end.

"_That's…Albert…looking…forward…_" Excella continued, the transmission constantly breaking up. Both Chris and I gasped…for entirely different reasons.

"_Albert_?" Chris echoed. _Albert! _I thought, horrified, _Wesker! _

"What?" Sheva asked, looking at both of us in confusion. But neither one of us answered.

"_And how are you holding up, Albert?_" Excella asked just as the transmission faded away. _I don't believe this, _I thought to myself, _She knows Wesker! This world is too small. _

"Shit!" Chris cursed, "Wesker! I thought he was dead." I tried very hard not to look away in guilt. I felt a cold sweat break out on my forehead, and I tried not to panic as well. I chose not to say anything in fear of giving myself away, although I could see my lies were slowly coming back to bite me in the ass. I needed to think of something, and fast.

"We're not sure that it's Wesker," Sheva said, trying to reassure both of us, since she must have picked up on how distressed we both looked, "There could be another Albert here somewhere. Hardly anybody calls Wesker by his first name, right?"

"Thanks for the reassurance," Chris replied softly, "But I'm sure it's him. He's the only one who would be here at this time." I still didn't speak until we arrived in the next part of the facility (after going through a hallway filled with more of those annoying Lickers). Below us were a bunch of crates and conveyor belts, as well as more Majini. We silently took them out, Chris mostly using his rifle. Climbing down to the lower levels, we continued to kill all the guards until we came across another conveyor belt that led into a large furnace. I gulped.

"Looks like we have to go this way," Sheva decided, making me a little more nervous. _Thanks a lot, _I thought bitterly to myself as we crossed the moving conveyor belt and walked against the flow. My legs hurt after a while, but I had enough stamina to continue. Once we were far enough away, we climbed onto the ledge in front of us and pulled the lever, stopping the conveyor belt and allowing us to move on. We climbed up another ladder to another conveyor belt with cartons of explosives on it, and we ran in the opposite direction on that one as well. In the distance, I heard Chris and Sheva shouting at me to hurry up as I climbed the ledge and followed them, but my mind was on something else entirely. Wesker was around here; I could feel it. I prayed we wouldn't have to run into him. Even though I hadn't seen him in a long time, his face was still clear in my mind. The blond hair, the sunglasses, the evil smirk, _everything._

"What's the matter?" Chris asked as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

I looked up. "Oh, nothing," I insisted, "Some ashes flew into my eyes, that's all." Why did my anger have to come out in tears? Why?

But Chris frowned. "If there's something on your mind, just tell us," he told me, "Like I said outside the oil fields."

"There's nothing. I promise."

"Chris! Sam!" Sheva cried from a distance, "Check this out!" We sprinted over to her and followed her pointing finger to a few missiles labeled, "UROBOROS".

"Missiles?" Chris asked in surprise.

"Why would they need these, do you think?" Sheva replied.

"Maybe they're planning to start a war," Chris suggested.

"If they're going to war," I declared, "Then we're going to put an end to it!"

"Damn right we are," Chris agreed, "Let's see what's around here."

* * *

_**Alexis…**_

Consciousness. It was returning to my mind slowly. God knew how long I had been asleep. Was it hours? Days? Weeks? Years? No, it couldn't have been years. Or weeks. My eyes wouldn't cooperate with my brain when I was trying to force them open. All around me was a bright, orange liquid, and a clear liquid was continuously oozing into the chamber. Oh, God, the smell. I couldn't stand it! Or the enclosed space. _Damn stupid elevators getting stuck! _I thought as my eyes refocused again. I looked around blankly to see that I was in a chamber of sorts, and someone was standing on the other side of it and staring at me. Bubbles formed in my face, blocking the person from my view, but I could see it was a man. He was pushing buttons on the outside of the chamber, and with a squeal and a hiss, the cold liquid around me drained away and the door opened up ahead.

As soon as the door opened, I felt the straps around my arms and legs release me, and I nearly tumbled to the floor. "Steady there, Alexis," a smooth voice whispered in my ear, and I found myself in somebody's arms. When I looked up, it was _him_. Wesker.

"Ugh," I moaned, closing my eyes again and resting my head on his shoulder, "How long have I been out?" My voice sounded wrong. Monotone, only it was much worse than whatever happened before I fell asleep.

"Twelve hours," Wesker answered in a clipped tone, "How are you feeling, Miss Fagan?" I moaned again, which made him laugh.

"Let me check your vitals. Step right this way." I was in no mood to protest, so I let him lead me over to a chair in the corner, where I sat and waited for his next move.

"I'm f-freezing," I stammered, my teeth chattering after finally leaving that cold chamber.

"Yes," Wesker agreed, "Those are the side effects of cryostasis." I sighed.

"Do you remember anything from before you woke up?" he asked, shining a light into my eyes to check my pupils.

I wracked my brain for a minute. Something about Audrey. But what? A headache was starting to form, so I relaxed once more. "No," was all I said in the same, bored tone of voice, "Why?"

Wesker remained silent for a minute as he checked my pulse, my heartbeat, and the rest of my vital signs. "Your vitals are fine," he reported, "The Progenitor Virus worked."

My vision blurred once more, and I now felt brain dead. "Progenitor Virus?" I choked.

Wesker reached into the small tank that was next to my chamber, pulled a flower out of it, and handed it to me. "I have extracted the virus from this flower," he explained, "The Stairway to the Sun."

I studied the flower. "_This _puny little thing?" I asked.

In a fast fury, Wesker snatched the flower out of my hand. "It is not wise to speak ill of the Progenitor flower," he disciplined me as if I had insulted him personally.

I frowned, but just listened to him as he continued to prattle on. "This flower assures me of my right to be a god," he told me, "And I gave you the virus so that you can respect that."

_Okay, okay! Sheesh! _I thought to myself, but all I did was nod, and Wesker seemed satisfied. "Now," he said, "There are three BSAA agents that are getting too close to us. You will prove most useful if they are to act out against us. Just follow my lead, and we will triumph over them."

I wasn't sure if it was really me doing it or the strong influence of the Progenitor Virus, because I found myself nodding slowly. "Yes, Wesker," I said in a voice that wasn't mine.

"Good. Excella and Jill are on their way to the lab now. You can go meet them beyond that point."

"Yes, Wesker," I repeated, leaping up from the chair I was sitting in and sprinting out the door. Before I turned to go, I could see the look on my master's face. Almost as if it was saying, _Now that's more like it. _

* * *

_**Audrey…**_

"Remind me to murder everyone in Tricell when this is all over!" I growled to the others once we finished picking off the rest of the Majini. As if the mutated cockroaches weren't bad enough. After we finished off those beasts, we had encountered Majini soldiers with more assault rifles and rocket launchers in their hands. We had been forced to take cover multiple times before we could shoot them.

"At least we made it out alive!" Chris replied, patting my shoulder in a big-brother sort of way.

"But look where we are now," Sheva piped up, pointing at the small lab we were in, "I wonder what we'll find in here."

Something up ahead caught our attention: a man laying slumped in a chair. "I think we're about to find out. Look!" I cried, pointing with my pistol. The two of them followed my gaze.

"_Well, glad you could make it,_" a voice spoke up from speakers. We all glanced around wildly, looking for the person it was coming from, but we found nothing.

"_Up here, you three!_" the voice snapped impatiently, and we looked up to see Excella standing behind glass windows. Next to her was one of the cloaked women we had seen in the oil fields.

"You again!" I cried, pointing my pistol at her.

"Excella!" Chris yelled, "Where's Jill?"

Excella smirked, which made my blood boil. "_Jill, Jill, Jill_," she singsonged, "_You're like a broken record, you know that? And I'm not telling you about Alexis Fagan, either._" I was on the verge of my breaking point, but I knew I had to keep it together.

"You bitch!" Sheva snapped, "You tell us about them right now!"

Tricell's CEO shook her head. "_Just as simple-minded as he said. You've spent so long trying to track down Uroboros. Well, here. Enjoy._" She gestured to the unconscious man in the chair in front of us, and with our pistols raised, we watched as he got up from the chair and approached us. He started to have a seizure, and while something rippled underneath his skin, tentacles sprouted from his back, just like Irving.

"So Uroboros is a new BOW," Sheva guessed, "And you're planning on selling it to terrorists."

Excella tilted her head to one side. "_Good guess, but no_," she answered, "_While it does resemble the BOWs based on the Progenitor virus, I have no intentions of selling it to terrorists._"

"Then what are you using it for?" Chris demanded. In front of us, the man stopped writhing and the tentacles retracted into his back.

"_Evolution_," Excella answered smoothly, "_It's a philosopher's stone, one that will choose through DNA who shall proceed to the next stage. My vision and his combined, now made a reality._"

"Who's vision?" Chris demanded.

"Evolution?" Sheva also cried, "What are you talking about?"

"_Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Everyone will._"

"Cut the bullshit, Excella!" I snapped, feeling my eyes turn red with blood for a second, "Just tell us what we need to know!"

Excella smirked. "_I already did, Sam,_" she replied, putting a nasty emphasis on "Sam".

"Ooh!" the man in front of us cried as he stopped walking and began to have convulsions again.

"_Hmm,_" Excella sighed in mock sympathy, "_Too bad. Looks like he wasn't worthy. Only the chosen ones are fit for the coming new world._" Smiling wickedly at us one last time, she turned and left, with the Bird Lady following close behind her.

"Excella, wait!" Chris cried.

"Chris!" Sheva screamed, and we turned to watch as the tentacles sprouted out of the man's back again. With a feral growl, his body was soon consumed and, just like the monster that killed Alpha Team, he was soon covered in masses of black leeches and yellow, pulsing bulbs.

"_Warning!_" a robotic voice warned, "_A biohazard threat has been detected. Clean-up personnel must incinerate all contaminated materials._" _Incinerate? _I thought, _Just like the last time! _

"That's the same type of bio weapon that wiped out Alpha Team!" Chris realized.

"Yes," Sheva agreed, "But this one seems more ferocious."

"Fall back!" Chris commanded, "Sheva, Sam, knock down that explosive container over there!" Working together, we did so, and as we pointed at it with our guns, we waited for the Uroboros monster to approach us.

"Is there an incinerator anywhere around here?" I asked, remembering the last time we had fought something like this.

"Shoot it now!" Sheva cried, and the monster loomed over us as we shot the barrel, sending flames flying towards it. It shrieked and stumbled backwards a little bit.

"That's it!" Sheva cried, "That's its weak spot! But watch out for the arm!" We looked up and saw that it had detached its arm and was now sending it to go after us.

_Beep! _In the corner of the room, a panel suddenly went from red to green. "Hey, what's that?" I asked, pointing.

"_Flamethrower tank is now full_," the same voice announced, "_You may resume use when ready._"

"Cover me!" Chris cried, and we did so, throwing incendiary grenades towards the creature, as Chris raced over to the flamethrower tank. He grabbed it, aimed it at the monster, and began to spray fire out of it. The beast screamed again, deafening us, as it succumbed to the flames. Chris became trigger happy with the tank, because he used up all the gas in a matter of minutes.

"_No fuel remaining,_" the voice announced, "_Please refill tank._" Chris set the tank back into the charger and waited for it to refuel. In the meantime, we knocked down more gas tanks, detonating them in order to deliver damage, as well as throwing any incendiary grenades we had. A few times, some of the leeches latched on to us, but with each other's help, we managed to shake them off.

After five more minutes, the panel switched to green again. "_Flamethrower tank is now full,_" the voice repeated, "_You may resume use when ready_."

"It's up to you now!" Sheva cried, "Burn that son of a bitch!" Chris used the flamethrower to deliver even more damage, and it was amazing that the Uroboros monster didn't already give in to the flames. After a few more rounds of refueling the flamethrower tank (with Sheva and I each getting a turn at using it), the monster finally shriveled up and dissolved into nothing.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," I sighed, "Not like the other BOW."

"Yeah, we didn't have to lure it into anything," Chris agreed, reloading his handgun.

"What's all this nonsense about evolution and being worthy?" Sheva asked as we exited the lab, "What does she mean?"

"Something about a philosopher's stone and selecting DNA. It doesn't matter what she says; she's just a terrorist. End of story. We can't risk Uroboros getting out of here and infecting people," Chris replied.

"Then let's go take care of business!" Sheva declared.

"Excella better have some answers for us when we find her again," I piped up as we moved on.

* * *

_**Some catwalks with hordes of Majini and Reapers, a rotating platform, and ruins filled to the brim with Lickers later…**_

Chris, Sheva, and I gathered around as Sheva pulled a lever, lowering the bridge in front of us that led to a door with the Tricell logo on it. "Whew!" she exclaimed, wiping her forehead, "We made it!"

"It's about time we got some answers now," Chris declared, "Let's move out!"

"Copy that," I replied, and with our handguns out, we made our way across the bridge, anxiously anticipating what we would find on the other side.


	15. Seven Minutes in Hell

Well, here it is! The longest chapter I've ever written on fanfiction, as well as one of the most fun chapters to write! I guess you could consider this part like "Close Encounters" from "Resident Evil: The Other Side". Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to read and review, and let me know what you think!

**WARNING: **This chapter contains major RE5 spoilers.

**DISCLAIMER: **Only the Fagans are mine.

_Italics- _Chris's POV

**Bold- **Jill's POV

_**Bold and Italics- **_Third person POV

* * *

"There's Excella!" I cried as we entered the Monarch room. She was standing towards the staircase in front of us with her back facing us. We all held our pistols in front of us as we marched over to her.

"Excella Gionne!" Sheva declared, "Stop right there!"

"We've got you this time!" I added fiercely, but Excella only turned around and clapped her hands.

"Bravo!" she exclaimed in mock happiness. This didn't sit well with Chris.

"Damn it!" he cursed, fuming, "Where's Jill?"

Excella smirked. "Jill?" she echoed, "Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't."

"AHHH!" Chris growled, running towards her with me and Sheva holding him back, "Just tell me where she is!"

"Look out!" I suddenly cried, pointing in the air, and we looked up to see a cloaked figure sprinting towards us. We recognized her as the cloaked woman that had gotten away with Irving before. She sprinted towards us, kicking our weapons out of our hands and slamming us to the ground, performing some insane back flips in the process. Chris fired at her, and one of the bullets knocked her mask off. She seemed to panic, because then she back flipped some more and made sure her face was covered.

"YAAHHHH!" another voice cried out, and yet another cloaked woman arrived out of nowhere to help the Bird Lady. She didn't seem to have a mask, but I realized she had also helped the Bird Lady and Irving escape. She punched me across the face before staggering backwards and standing next to the other woman.

"Stop playing around!" Chris thundered, "We want some answers!"

And then suddenly, out of nowhere, another familiar voice rang out: "You haven't changed." We looked up, and I let out a gasp: It was Albert Wesker! He just stared at us in all his glory from the top of the staircase, the infamous sunglasses over his eyes, and the same, sinister outfit as before. Upon seeing the three of us, he smirked slightly, and flashbacks of him sending HUNK to kill me flashed before my eyes. Many thoughts raced through my mind as I looked into his face in person again, and the memory of him first contacting me a few days ago made a chill go down my spine.

At first, none of us knew what to say, but ultimately, Chris was the first one to break the silence. "Wesker!" he cried, shocked, "You _are _alive!"

"_This _is Wesker?" Sheva asked from next to me, and we both nodded silently, wondering what Wesker was going to do next. He gave me an appreciative nod before turning to Chris once more, and I realized he was saving something for me after he dealt with his long time enemy.

"Chris," he started, slowly walking down the stairs towards the two cloaked women, "We last met at the…Spencer Estate. Wasn't it?"

"Don't act like you don't remember!" Chris snapped, aiming his handgun at Wesker's face. But, calm as always, Wesker continued to walk down the stairs. He smirked again and turned to face me next, and my blood ran cold. It took me all my self control not to march over to him and kick his ass.

"And you," he continued, smiling at me, "I can't believe you're not dead after all these years. I guess a plunge off a cliff just couldn't keep you away." Chris and Sheva exchanged shocked glances.

"Wait a minute," Chris mumbled, staring from me to Wesker in confusion, "You two know each other? What's going on?" I looked down at the floor.

But Wesker continued. "Well, isn't this one big family reunion?" he asked nonchalantly, "I would expect you two to be happier to see us."

"Us?" Chris repeated in confusion, and Wesker shook his head as he lifted his hands up to both of the cloaked women's hoods.

"So slow to catch on," he mumbled, pulling back the hoods. Chris, Sheva, and I stumbled back in shock; not only was Jill Valentine the bird lady from before, but my own sister, Alexis, was there as well! None of us really knew what to say, except Chris and I lowered our weapons. Both of them looked like they'd been brainwashed, especially Jill. The looks they gave us were so hostile that we didn't know what to make of all this. I could safely say that both Chris and I looked like we were about to cry.

"Jill…" Chris gasped quietly at the same time I shouted, "Alexis!"

"Jill, it's me, Chris!" Chris insisted frantically.

"What?" Sheva asked, referring to Jill, "Are you sure that's her?"

"The one and only," Wesker replied, "I'm really disappointed in you, Chris. You don't even know your own partners." He nodded his head at me again.

"Audrey," he addressed me, "I told you your sister was doing well. You should be thanking me." I looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes, especially Chris's. _Busted! _Some cruel thoughts deep inside my head taunted.

"_Alexis_," Sheva hissed under her breath, and then, turning to me, she shrieked, "Alexis is your _sister_?"

"_Audrey?_" Chris asked in the same tone of voice, "Why did he call you Audrey?"

Wesker tilted his head to one side, clearly enjoying the drama that was about to unfold. "Because that's her name, Chris," he answered, a knowing smile tugging at his face, "It'll surprise you how much you don't know about Miss Fagan." Chris simply refused to believe this, and I wasn't about to start explaining myself. He turned to me with an incredulous expression.

"But your name is Samantha Reese!" he shouted in denial, "You survived the Raccoon City incident!"

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?" Sheva hissed from next to him.

"Correct, Miss Alomar," Wesker spoke up, nodding at her, "Go on, Audrey. Why don't you tell them who you used to work for? What brought you here today?" Chris and Sheva shot daggers at me now, and I gulped again. The spotlight was all on me.

"Okay, okay, I lied to you when I joined the BSAA!" I admitted as quickly as possible, "My name is Audrey Fagan, and I used to work for Umbrella five years ago! I helped kidnap the President's daughter in the incident in the Kennedy report! And I knew Wesker was alive! I was here to find my sister!" It all rushed out of my mouth, and I realized it was too late to take everything back. There was silence for a minute, and I could feel everyone-Wesker, Chris, Sheva, Excella, Jill, and Alexis- all staring at me as I shamefully hid my face.

"Wait a minute," Chris started angrily, finally understanding what was happening and growing angrier by the minute, "You _knew _Wesker was alive? And you didn't _tell _me?" I flinched.

At first, nobody said anything, until Chris broke the silence yet again. "Did you…_know _Jill was here too?" he asked through gritted teeth. I looked up at him, my eyes wide.

"No," I replied, "I swear I didn't!"

"How could you _do _something so foolish?" Chris snapped, "You could have saved us all this trouble if you had just said Wesker was alive in the first place! But you chose to lie instead! Who are you? Really?" I hid my face again, realizing that my attempts to fix my previous mistakes had backfired. I had repeated history and made everything worse.

"You don't know how hard it's been for me!" I argued, but it landed on deaf ears.

"_Hard _for you?" Chris screamed, marching over to me, grabbing my shoulder, and forcing me to look at him while Wesker smirked, "Tell me, how has it been hard for you? While Sheva and I were busting our _asses _looking for Jill, _you _had this information the whole time! So tell me, what were you expecting to get out of this? Another fat paycheck?"

My heart pounded against my rib cage. Chris was intimidating right now, but I wasn't going to be afraid. "I didn't know Jill was here!" I insisted.

"No," Chris growled, "You were only thinking about yourself. I knew something was off about you ever since the incident on Irving's yacht! What happened to us being there for each other till the end?"

"_You, _out of all people, _Chris Redfield, _should understand! I was scared for my sister!" Chris backed off, but continued to glare at me as Sheva tried to calm him down. I was wrong to attack him the way I did. I was one hundred percent in the wrong in general.

"You see, Chris?" Wesker piped up, standing next to Jill and Alexis again, "Two of your partners have been against you the entire time. I grow tired of this incessant argument." Chris and Sheva both shot daggers at me again, and I stared at them defiantly. They now knew the truth; there was no going back, and I would need to explain everything to them in due time.

Wesker snapped his fingers, and Jill and Alexis sprang into action. They both tossed their cloaks off and sprinted towards us, running in complete attack mode. We all struggled for quite some time, with Jill performing more inhuman back flips and Alexis throwing in punches and kicks. I never knew she could fight like that. Next to me, Chris and Sheva ignored me while they tried to calm Jill down without hurting her. At one point, Jill wrapped her arm around Chris's neck while Sheva held her at gunpoint, and Wesker punched Sheva out of the way. Jill and Alexis moved on to me next before they flipped backwards and landed next to Wesker again. The three of us picked ourselves up and aimed our guns at them, and Excella disappeared up the staircase.

"Now," Wesker declared, "Let's finish this once and for all. I think the odds are fair: three on three. Right, ladies?" Jill and Alexis just stared at us with narrow eyes. They prepared for battle while we reloaded our weapons.

* * *

_**"Seven minutes," Wesker announced, "Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you." Jill and Alexis lined up next to him while Audrey, Chris, and Sheva lined up as well. **_

_**"Nice of you to squeeze us in," Chris replied sarcastically as Audrey moved forward. **_

_**"Alexis!" she pleaded, "Please! Don't do this!" **_

_**But Alexis wouldn't hear it. Instead, she reached out, kicked Audrey, and caused the younger girl to fall to the ground, which began the battle. Wesker and Jill moved forward to begin the struggle as well, but Chris and Sheva dodged their attacks. Audrey got up from the ground quickly and followed the two of them, even though they were extremely angry with her for what they had just found out. They ran over to a door in the corner of the room, which was locked. **_

_**"Your future hinges upon this fight!" Wesker cried, kicking Chris through the door and into the next room, which revealed a staircase. **_

_**"Come on!" Chris shouted to the two ladies, and Sheva and Audrey followed him. Wesker narrowly missed grabbing Audrey's ankle as they ran away from him. **_

_**"We'll never win like this," Chris panted, "Time to change tactics." **_

_**"What do you propose we do?" Audrey asked a little bit more angrily than she had intended to. Chris glared at her. **_

_**"You used to work for Wesker," he snapped, "You think of something on your own!" **_

_**"We should hide!" Sheva cried, but from behind them, Wesker heard everything. **_

_**"There's no point in hiding!" he yelled. The trio's heart rates picked up as they continued to run. **_

_**"Fine," Audrey huffed, "Let's split up." **_

_**"You're just going to run back to Wesker!" Chris hissed so that Wesker, Jill, and Alexis wouldn't hear them. **_

_**"No, I'm not!" Audrey hissed back, "I quit working for him years ago! You have to believe me!" **_

_**"You lied about everything! I'm not sure what to believe!" **_

_**"Shh!" Sheva interrupted, "Someone's coming!" They quieted down as footsteps rang through the ruins. Chris glared at Audrey again. **_

_**"Okay fine, let's split up," he decided, "But you've got some explaining to do when this is all over. Got it?" **_

_**"Got it." Chris and Sheva split up, and Audrey continued down the hallway she was already running in. Sheva had told Chris that if Jill came along, she would deal with her so that Chris could battle Wesker. And it was assumed Audrey would handle her own sister. **_

_**Chris turned down a few hallways until he was back where they started. He ran around alone for a little while as he collected items that were lying around on the floor. The whole time, he couldn't believe that this was where Jill had been the whole time, or that the girl he thought he knew as "Sam Reese" wasn't who she said she was. Why had Wesker done this to Jill? Why had "Sam" lied? So many questions to think about! **_

_**"You can't hide forever!" he heard Wesker shout from somewhere in the room. **_**Oh, yes, we can**_**, Chris thought, but as he turned to go back through the demolished door, Audrey's sister, Alexis, ran into him. She shoved him back into the main and proceeded to fight with him. **_

_**"I know you want to go after Wesker," she snarled, "But I won't let you." **_

_**"Get off of me!" Chris snapped, "Let me at him!" Alexis just smiled, her eyes turning red with blood. **_

_**Deep inside the Monarch Room, Sheva spotted Jill, and ran after her until she wrapped her arms around her. The two of them struggled before Jill shoved Sheva to the ground, and then the two of them resumed their chase as Alexis, after having knocked out Chris Redfield for a while, ran past them. **_

_**In another silent hallway, Audrey tiptoed around the corners, her handgun out in front of her. She was hoping to find her sister to try and talk some sense into her so that Chris could handle his archenemy. Every little snap made her jump in the air and start pointing her gun all around her. There was no sign of any of the others, and it was just her, her instincts, and her guilty conscience. She sneaked around for a little bit longer before a voice close by made her hairs stand on end. **_

_**"Found you!" Wesker exclaimed, peeking out from behind a corner and smiling at her. In a panic, Audrey turned and ran back the way she came, with Wesker right on her heels. She could feel wind rush past her as Wesker projected forward with moves that looked like they came out of The Matrix. She turned for a minute to see that he had stopped running. She pointed her handgun at him as he just simply wagged a finger at her in a disapproving manner. He then smoothed his hair back and marched forward to attack her. **_**Run!**_** Audrey screamed at herself, so she continued to do so, with Wesker in pursuit once more. However, he caught up with her and kicked her in the stomach, sending her crashing into a crate with Tricell's logo on it. The two vases that were there broke from her impact, cutting her and leaking blood onto the floor. As she regained herself, she felt Wesker grab her wrist and yank her up from the ground. She felt like she was seeing stars after sustaining an injury like that. **_

_**Wesker shook his head. "Pity," he mused, "I wanted this to be Chris. No matter. You're the next best thing." Audrey glared at him and spat blood from her mouth onto his face. He merely wiped it away and laughed. **_

_**"Oh, and give Krauser my regards as well," he taunted, infuriating Audrey. **_

_**"Wesker!" Chris snapped, suddenly tackling the older man to the floor while another figure ran around him. **_

_**Wesker turned his gaze to his enemy and punched him across the face. "Poor, deluded Chris," he snarled, "How you so love your precious self-righteousness." **_

_**"Alexis!" Audrey cried, "Please, stop!" Alexis faltered for a minute, her eyes widening, but then narrowing again as she punched her sister across the face. To their left, Wesker got up again and disappeared with Alexis in tow, probably to launch a surprise attack from somewhere else. **_

_**Audrey glanced at Chris, who wordlessly collected the items from the broken vases around her and then left. "Chris," she started, and he turned to face her. **_

_**"I don't want to talk to you right now," he snapped, leaving, and Audrey rested on the Tricell crate again and sighed. **_

_**"Chris!" she cried, running after him, "Chris, wait! We can talk about this!" **_

_**Chris whirled around. "There's nothing to talk about," he replied simply, "You lied. End of story. Just leave me alone." He sprinted away, leaving her alone in the Monarch Room once again. **_

_**Meanwhile, Sheva caught up with Jill once more and began to engage her in another fight. Chris, Wesker, and Alexis caught up with them, and they all began fighting each other. Wesker mostly went after Chris while Alexis and Jill attacked Sheva. Two minutes later, Audrey ran into the room and grabbed her sister. "Stop!" she cried. **_

_**Alexis whirled around and used a roundhouse kick to knock Audrey to the ground. In a flurry, Wesker and Jill somehow managed to gain the upper hand, and Jill grabbed Sheva and restrained her while Alexis held Chris back. **_

_**"You're merely postponing the inevitable," Wesker told the others, patting Audrey's shoulder and making her wince in disgust. Chris glanced from her to Wesker and suddenly made another connection. **_

_**"That story about the virus," he gasped, "Did you give it to her, Wesker?" **_

_**"That would be correct, Chris," Wesker replied, "Am I going to have to tell you everything?" **_

_**"No!" Chris snapped, "I want to hear it from her mouth!" He pointed at Audrey. There was so much tension and hate in the air, and Chris wanted to have another go at Wesker so badly that nobody noticed the flash grenade Audrey was pulling out of her pocket. **_

_**Audrey lifted her gaze to meet Chris's, and she could see the anger and hurt behind them. He was right. She had been selfish. She had hurt him by not telling him about Wesker. And she was going to make up for it. "Run," she whispered, throwing the flash grenade to the ground. Instantly, she heard the scuffling from the others, and when the smoke screen cleared, Chris and Sheva were gone, leaving Jill, Alexis, and Wesker with Audrey. Wesker growled, grabbed Audrey by her neck, and threw her to the ground. He then ran around the ladies and began hunting for Chris once more. His enemy had gotten away again. Audrey had betrayed him…again. **_

_**"Here I am, offering you my precious time!" he shouted, trying to lure Chris out of hiding, "And you're wasting it by running away!" **_

_**Audrey rubbed her bleeding cheek and let out a laugh. Even if she wasn't as lucky, at least Chris and Sheva would be all right. **_

_**In another section of the room, Chris and Sheva were running back into the large area where the fight started. "Are you all right, Chris?" Sheva asked with concern, healing him after he had taken damage from Wesker's grappling gun. **_

_**"No, I'm not," Chris replied in a terse voice, "That bastard's been hurting Jill! He's going to pay for this once and for all!" **_

_**"We'll get him. Don't worry!" **_

_**"I can't believe Sam, or Audrey, whatever her name is, didn't tell us about Wesker! How could she keep that to herself?" Before Sheva could answer, Chris cut her off. **_

_**"Never mind, don't answer," he replied. **_

_**"We'll ask her about it when the time is right," Sheva assured him, "Although, why did she help us out back there?" **_

_**That was a good question. Audrey could have used that moment to rejoin Wesker, but instead, she decided to help them. So many questions! **_

_**"Found you!" Wesker cried triumphantly once more, pointing at Chris. **_

_**"Just accept your fate!" were Wesker's next words as he fired at them with his grappling gun. **_

_**"Watch out!" Sheva cried, and Chris ducked at the last minute. From the demolished door, Jill appeared, and Sheva saw her chance to subdue her. Sheva wrapped her arms around the blonde woman and restrained her while Chris and Wesker continued to fight. **_

_**"Anymore questions before I dispose of you?" Wesker asked, smirking. **_

_**Chris pouted. There were plenty of questions, but he would not listen to anything this maniac had to say. Instead, he continued to fight silently, anger bubbling inside of him. Wesker would answer for Jill. For everything he had done. **_

_**From behind them, Audrey and Alexis entered the fray as well. Although Audrey was clearly reluctant in having to fight her sister, she still tried to calm her down all the same. For the next minute, all six of them fought against each other, with Jill pulling dual machine guns out and shooting at the others. Sheva ran over to Jill and, after holding her, Chris managed to throw her down to the ground, knocking her out for a while. Audrey threw another flash grenade, and the three of them were running again under its cover. **_**Thanks, Jack, **_**she said to herself, a tear escaping her eye. They entered the room with a large chest, and after Chris and Sheva moved it aside, Chris picked up the L Hawk Magnum. And Audrey kept an eye out for Wesker. **_

_**"Why?" Sheva asked sharply. Audrey looked up and saw both of them glaring at her. **_

_**"Why what?" Audrey asked. **_

_**"Everything! Why did you lie to us? And why did you help us out back there when you could have gone back to Wesker?" **_

_**Audrey's head hurt from the twenty one questions everyone was throwing at her. She was already upset over what had happened to Alexis, and Wesker hadn't made things better. Not at all. **_

_**Before she could open her mouth to explain herself, they all heard Wesker yet again. "Aww," he sneered sarcastically, "Playtime is over. How fortunate for you." **_

_**"Has it really been seven minutes?" Chris asked in amazement. The three of them ran back to the main room, assuming it was safe, and they wondered what would happen now. **_

* * *

**"Playtime is over. How fortunate for you." **

**Those words brought me back to the Monarch room as Chris, Sheva, and Audrey ran past me. Once we were all in the original room, Wesker looked down at the three of them from the top of the stairs while Alexis and I still crept through the demolished door. **

**"I expected more of a challenge after all this time, Chris," Wesker said, shaking his head, "How disappointing." Chris fumed at those words. At that moment, Wesker's PDA beeped, and he raised it to his ear. **

**"Yes?" he greeted into it, and I realized he was talking to Excella. He began to walk away, and Chris motioned to Sheva and Audrey. **

**"Go!" he cried, and Alexis and I watched as they sprinted up the stairs. **

**"Wesker, stop!" Chris snapped, all three of them pointing their guns at him. That was our cue to move forward. Alexis and I also sprinted up the stairs, cutting corners, as we began to attack them. I went after Sheva first while Alexis subdued her sister. Once they were down for the count, I moved on to Chris. Taking a grapple out of my pocket, I tied him up in it, effectively pinning him to the ground. He closed his eyes and choked. **

**"Jill, come on!" he cried, "It's me, Chris! Snap out of it!" **

**Wesker smirked as Alexis moved to stand next to him. "Nice move, Chris," he complimented, "But now that your…partner has arrived, I'll leave you two to catch up." **

**I pulled on the grapple a little bit, inflicting more pain. Chris grunted. "Come on, Jill!" he pleaded, "Get yourself together, wake up! Jill Valentine!" **

_**Jill Valentine. **_**At the sound of my full name, I felt something awaken inside me. The pounding headache I was experiencing receded, and I felt my eyes widen in recognition. I looked down at the person I was grappling, and I gasped when I realized it was indeed him. **_**Chris Redfield! **_

**"C-Chris," I stammered, retracting the grapple and letting go of him. I used that time to recuperate, as well as resist the P30. I wasn't going to attack my partner. **

**"Jill!" Chris gasped. **

**"Remarkable!" Wesker cried, "Still resisting at such an advanced stage. Commendable, yet futile." He pushed a button on his PDA, and I felt the overwhelming pain again. Oh, God, it had to stop! The P30 flowed from the device on my chest and into my veins, and I screamed. **

**"No more time for games, Chris," Wesker snapped, "I've got work to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer. Let's go, Alexis." While I still screamed in pain, Wesker took Alexis's hand and escorted her into the elevator in the distance, and Chris and Audrey immediately sprinted after them. **

**"No!" Audrey cried, "Come back here!" **

**"Wait, what did you do to her?" Chris demanded, but both of them were too late; the elevator door slammed in their faces. **

**All three of them turned to face me now, and I still cried as I tore at my battle uniform in agony. I ripped it enough to expose some of my chest, where I revealed the infernal contraption that was installed in me, constantly administering P30. **_**Oh, God, stop the pain, **_**I pleaded silently. **

**"What's that on her chest?" Sheva asked from a distance. **

**"We have to get it off her!" Chris shouted in response. **_**Yes, please! Get this thing off me! **_**I pleaded again, but the pain was over, and my mind was back in La La Land. I looked up and glared at the trio in front of me, and the only thought on my mind was to finish them off. **

**I crouched down and gestured to them, challenging them to fight me. "If we can remove that device on her chest, she might return to normal," Sheva stated, pointing out the obvious. I back flipped over the edge and landed on the ground below me. **

**"All right!" Chris declared, "Then that's what we're going to do!" The three of them raced down the stairs, only pulling out their handguns. **

**Audrey raced forward first, but Chris held her back. "What are you doing?" he demanded, glaring at her. **

**"I want to help!" she replied, only infuriating Chris. **

**"Haven't you done enough damage already?" he snapped. I glanced at Audrey as I pulled out my machine guns, and it struck me at how much she looked like Alexis. Alexis, who was nice to me during our time with Wesker. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to hurt any of them, but I couldn't control myself. I shot at them with the machine guns if they got too close to me. **

**"Jill, what are you doing?" Chris cried, one of my stray bullets knocking him over. Oh, God, I hurt him! But I couldn't stop! **

**"Stop this, Jill!" he pleaded again, his voice breaking, "Answer me!" **

**"Jill!" Audrey cried from the side, "We're trying to help you!" **

**Chris rounded on her again. "**_**We're **_**not trying to do anything!" he snapped, "Stay out of this!" **

**"You guys, stop!" Sheva yelled as I felt her restrain me, "We have to get that device off her chest!" **

**Chris and Audrey ran towards me, and I felt Chris shoot the round device, and I staggered backwards. Sheva knocked me to the ground and commanded, "Now! Hold her down!" **

**Audrey held me down while Chris tried to pull the device off me. This was painful as well. My mind fought against the P30, and I felt my back arch up as Chris continued what he was doing. Finally the pain was too much, so I leaped up from the ground and kicked both of them out of my way, retreating to the balconies above us. **

**"It's me, Chris!" Chris cried up to me, "Don't you recognize me? Come on, snap out of it!" Yes. Yes, I did! But the P30 was still in control. **

**I jumped back down to them again, and I noticed Audrey seemed to have backed off. Chris clearly didn't want her helping out in this, and she knew it too. She still moved forward to help, and I didn't care; I just wanted to be free from all of this. Sheva restrained me a few more times while Chris shot the device, Audrey held me down, and Chris tried pulling at it. After a few minutes, the device began to loosen up dramatically, but I still kicked away at them. I could feel it moving around in my chest, and after a couple more tries, Chris finally managed to tear the thing off. He threw it to the side unceremoniously, and I cried with a mix of both pain and relief. At this point, we were at the top of the stairs, right by the elevator, and I felt weak. **

**But the headaches had stopped. I collapsed to the ground and moaned as Chris approached me and cradled me. "Jill!" he cried, "Jill! Are you all right?" **

**I opened my eyes and stared up at him, and I remembered how kind he was. I hadn't seen him since the Spencer Estate, and I was relieved to see that he was still alive and healthy. "Chris!" I cried, "I'm so sorry!" **

**"It's okay," Chris whispered, continuing to cradle me in his strong arms. I breathed heavily a few more times before turning to Sheva and Audrey, who were standing together in the corner and avoiding each other's eyes. **

**"You're Sheva and Audrey, right?" I asked, and they both nodded. **

**"Yes," Sheva replied. I closed my eyes and breathed again. **

**"I couldn't control my actions," I said to them, "But God, I was still aware. Forgive me." **

**"It's all right," Sheva assured me, and I could see her face soften a little bit. **

**"Thank you," I sighed, and she smiled weakly. Audrey still looked neutral, but I could see her eyes widen in guilt. **

**Chris helped me up from the ground, and I grunted as I got used to standing up on my own again. Resting my hand on Chris's shoulder, I told them, "Listen, I'm going to be all right. You three need to stop him." **

**The three of them glanced at each other. "We can't just leave you here!" Chris protested, and I couldn't help but smile to myself a little bit. He was still as stubborn as always, but I could also hear the unspoken, **_**I don't want to lose you again**_** in his voice. **

**"You have to!" I exclaimed, "This is your only chance! If Wesker succeeds, Uroboros will be spread across the globe! Millions will die!" **

**"Well, yeah, but-" **

**"**_**I'm all right! **_**You need to stop him! Chris, you're the only one who can, before it's too late! Don't you trust your partner?" **

**Partner. That word did it. Chris glanced at Sheva and Audrey, who were looking at him with wide eyes. Audrey nodded at him, even though he was angry with her, and then he turned back to me. **

**"All right," he decided, "But please, be careful." **

**"I will." I hugged Chris, and I felt him return the hug tightly, and then he made for the elevator. **

**"Take care of him," I said to Sheva and Audrey, who nodded again. **

**"And Audrey," I added. She turned to face me. **

**"If you see Alexis, tell her I said thank you." Tears welled up in her eyes. **

**"Jill," she started, but I cut her off. **

**"It'll be okay. I promise." She smiled weakly, and went to follow the others into the elevator. I watched as the doors closed, with Chris staring at me the whole time. **

**"You're our only hope to survive this," I whispered under my breath. **

* * *

_Everything seemed to unravel in a matter of seconds. Wesker was back, we had found Jill, "Sam" had lied to us, and now Jill was asking us to leave her behind. It would take a long time before my mind processed everything, and I was still roiling with confusion as all three of us rode the elevator to wherever it would go. _

_Although Sheva was angry as well, she wasn't nearly as furious as I was. "So," she said to the other girl in the elevator with us, "Your name is Audrey Fagan?" _

_"Yes," Audrey Fagan replied immediately. At least she was being honest now. _

_"And you used to work for Wesker?" _

_"Yes again." I didn't say a word. I didn't even want to look at her. I was still thinking about Jill. What was she going to do now that we had left her? _

_"Why'd you quit?" Sheva asked. Before the traitor could answer, the doors opened, depositing us outside, where the sun was setting once more. _

_Noticing that I hadn't said anything the whole time, Sheva turned to me. "Chris?" she asked cautiously. _

_"I'm all right," I assured her, and in a sense, I was. Jill was alive. That was all that mattered. _

_"Chris," Audrey sighed, "I'm sorry." Her voice broke. Did she really think "sorry" was going to make up for everything? _

_I glared at her. "Save it, Audrey!" I snapped. She looked away again, and I wondered briefly if I was being too harsh. Then I decided I wasn't. She kept Wesker a secret from me. She deserved the screaming and yelling I inflicted on her. _

_But there was one question that was eating away at me. "How long did you know?" I asked her. _

_She seemed surprised I was speaking to her, so she looked up again and answered, "A few days." _

_I was surprised. "That's it?" I asked, "Only a few days?" That was still a few days too many. _

_"Only a few days," she assured me. Suddenly, Sheva looked up and pointed at something. _

_"Look over there!" she cried, and we all glanced up at an enormous ship that was up ahead. And on the docks below, Wesker, Excella, and Alexis were boarding the ship. We had to follow them. We had to stop them. Next to me, Audrey stared at her sister, and couldn't believe she was still in their grasp. _

_"It's time to put an end to this!" I declared, "Let's go!"_


	16. Progenitor Revisited

I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has supported this story! I've been having a blast writing it and posting it here! Sadly, there are only a few more chapters left, but the story isn't over! Don't forget to read and review! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only the Fagans are mine.

_Italics- _Flashbacks

_

* * *

_

**_Alexis…_**

The sun was setting over the horizon as Wesker, Excella, and I made our way onto the boat. After the fight with Audrey, Chris Redfield, and Sheva Alomar, it was time to put our plans into action. _Oh, God, Audrey, _I thought, looking down at the docks ahead of us. When she had spoken my name back in the Monarch room, I had recognized her through the heavy dosage of the Progenitor Virus, but the recognition passed just as quickly. I wondered where she was now and if Chris Redfield was still angry with her.

"Step lively, Alexis," Wesker called out to me, and when I looked up at him, I spotted him and Excella on the ship already, "We don't have all day." I stepped onto the ship and the three of us moved on. Excella checked the locks on her silver briefcase to make sure it was still locked.

"I _knew _she was here," I whispered under my breath, thinking about my little sister. Wesker overheard me and turned around.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied, the Progenitor Virus working its magic on me. After that, the only thing on my mind was Wesker and Uroboros.

"I have to stop at the lab first, Albert," Excella piped up, "It seems I am running low on the serum in this briefcase."

Wesker folded his hands behind his back. "Very well," he decided, "You may do that once we have set sail."

Excella pouted, but she knew Wesker was a very insistent man. "All right, then," she relented. We continued across the deck until we entered some of the cabins inside.

_Toot toot! _The horn of the boat deafened us, and with a tug, the ship set sail out of the docks. I craned my neck to take a look at the facility behind us, and I wondered where Jill was. Apart from Audrey, Chris, and Sheva, she was one of the only nice people I had met upon arriving here.

_And speak of the devil, _I thought to myself, spotting three familiar faces as they jumped onto the boat at the last minute. _Audrey, Chris, and Sheva! _I realized, _They're here! _

"Alexis?" Excella asked with concern, "Do you see something?"

I focused my eyes on the three BSAA agents as they walked around the same deck we had. They looked determined in whatever they were trying to accomplish. _Go on, _I could almost hear the Progenitor Virus telling me in my head, _Rat them out. Alert your masters of their presence. They are not wanted here. Just open your mouth and tell them. Do it! _

"No," I lied, "I don't."

"Good. Let's go." Excella took me by the arm and led me into another room, where a rather comfortable bed was situated. Excella and Wesker sat down on it while I took a seat in the chair in the corner.

"Excella," Wesker began, "It's time." Tricell's CEO opened the briefcase and took out the last syringe to give Wesker his injection like always. She sat awfully close to him, and I could see how visibly uncomfortable he looked. She injected him with the serum, and he stiffened his arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently. _You're crushing the poor guy, that's what, _I thought to myself, but I didn't say anything.

"Is it Chris Redfield?" Excella pressed, "Is it what has happened in the Monarch Room?"

"Yes," Wesker replied tersely, "I was rather hoping he would be dead after that."

"He will not get too far now." Excella was trying to seduce Wesker again, just like before. "We'll make sure of that." She was whispering this into his ear. _Well, she knows what she wants, I guess, _I thought.

"Perhaps it is time for you and Alexis to retrieve more of the serum for me," Wesker replied, standing up, and Excella looked annoyed.

"Come on, Alexis," she huffed, "Let's go." I reluctantly got up from my comfortable chair and followed her out of the room.

* * *

_**Audrey…**_

The ship had sailed…literally. There was nowhere left to go at this point. Alexis was here, and so were Wesker and Excella. Chris and Sheva were still furious with me, Chris more than Sheva, like I knew they would be. Oddly enough, I wasn't as bothered by their anger as I thought I would be. Maybe it was because I had mentally prepared myself for it. If anything, Sheva looked like she wanted to get to know me better before passing judgment. Chris, on the other hand, wouldn't even look at me.

"Listen," I started, even though I was sure he wouldn't want to listen to me, "I'm not perfect. I've done some things I'm not proud of, but I was just trying to find my sister! Just like you were trying to find Jill! Hell, last time I checked, you didn't exactly let us in on your little mission either at first!" Okay, that was definitely pushing it, but sometimes, my temper got the better of me when I was angry.

Chris still didn't look at me, but his frown deepened. "That's different," he said in a short tone, "I didn't keep valuable information from you."

"Please, Chris. You've got to believe me. I wasn't trying to lead you to your death!"

Chris opened his mouth to say something else, but soon, we found ourselves higher up on the deck. "This ship is huge!" Sheva commented, "Do you think they're planning on using it to spread Uroboros?"

"No," Chris replied, apparently relieved to not have to speak to me, "Using a ship like this would give away their position too soon. They must have another plan." He moved forward to continue when Sheva suddenly blocked his way.

"Wait," she ordered, "Before we go on, you two need to put your hostility aside for now. We can't go on like this!"

Chris glared at me now, and I returned the angry look. If she meant we should forgive each other, that was definitely not happening. Chris wouldn't want to.

"You don't understand, Sheva," he protested, but she interrupted him.

"I understand she lied, and you have a right to be angry, but your arguing is only going to slow us down. We need to focus on the task right now, and that is to find Wesker and stop him!" We had to admit that Sheva had a point. Wesker would use our hostility against us, and we couldn't let that happen.

"Fine," Chris sighed, crushing my hand in an iron handshake and narrowing his eyes at me, where anger still simmered under his skin, "But you've got-"

"To explain myself when this is all over," I finished for him, "I know." He nodded stiffly, yanked his hand out of mine, pushed past me, and began leading the way. I glanced at Sheva, who gave me a neutral look. I knew she was angry, too, but she seemed more willing to put it aside than Chris did.

As we continued along the way, hordes of Majini greeted us on the catwalks, and Chris was way too trigger happy the whole time. _Maybe he's just blowing off some steam, _I thought hopefully. The decks were huge, just like Sheva had said, and I wondered what else we would find here.

When we jumped down to some of the lower levels, some of the wild dogs we had seen back in Kijuju popped out of crates, snarling and biting at us. Switching to her recently upgraded shotgun, Sheva took them out while Chris and I handled more of the Majini. None of us said a word the entire time, as there was still tension from the Monarch room. Nevertheless, we moved forward, taking out all the soldiers we could. The dogs still persisted, however, and I threw some grenades at them to quiet them down.

"This way!" Chris shouted, and reloading our guns, we followed close behind him. We jumped down a few ledges, and suddenly, a cage, followed by a rumbling sound, slammed down to the ground, trapping Sheva. At that moment, an army of Majini arrived, including more of those wild dogs.

"Sheva!" I cried as Chris picked up a keycard in the corner from the decaying body of a Majini with an incredibly ugly transformation. I hadn't even realized he had done that, but the flash from one of his flash grenades was enough to kill it in order to leave behind the card.

"We need to move this container," Sheva told us, "There should be a crane or something nearby." Chris and I glanced at each other, and we seemed to be thinking the same thing: _Oh, great! We have to work together now? _This was going to be awkward.

"Let's just get this over with," I grumbled, heading off to wherever some clues would lie. I hadn't gotten too far when I suddenly heard Chris clear his throat from behind me.

"_What_?" I growled, spinning around to face him. If he was going to give me an attitude, I might as well fight fire with fire.

"It's _this _way," he answered, pointing in the right direction, and he covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh. _Oh, great! _I thought.

"All right, I get it!" I snapped, "You're angry with me! But do you have to make fun of me in the process? Just lay off, for God's sake!"

Chris shook his head. "I won't until you tell me why," he replied, "And for three _fucking _years?"

I narrowed my eyes. "If I told you, you wouldn't listen," I reasoned, "Besides, I felt like I _couldn't _tell you. I tried to a couple of times, but you were so wrapped up in your hatred of Umbrella." I walked away before he could say anything else. It was unfair to place all the blame on him, and I knew that he knew it, too. I was also sure he knew that wasn't the only reason I lied. From inside the cage, I saw Sheva shake her head and close her eyes.

Chris and I approached some control panels that were above our heads. Chris shot at them, opening a doorway that led to a few ladders. While he climbed up to the top, I followed him, making sure to cover him if necessary. There were a few Majini soldiers up here as well, but we quickly disposed of them while Sheva shot some of the ones down below. When we arrived at the lever, Chris pulled it and, activating a crane in the distance, he managed to lift the cage off of Sheva.

"Thanks!" she said to us through our headsets. Chris skirted around me silently and led the way back down to Sheva, where we were forced to work together in order to get around the swarms of Majini and dogs. We had to shoot more control panels in order to operate moving platforms, so after we did that, we ended up on the upper level of the boat.

"I'm not going on without you two," Sheva told us, "Come on!"

"We're coming!" I assured her, and we followed her to a door leading to the ship's interior. Compared to outside, the inside was eerily silent, except for the creaking of the ship. I never liked boats that much, and I had felt seasick when we first boarded this one. We silently collected the ammo, herbs, and money that were lying around and then started descending down the spiral staircase ahead of us.

"This tanker is so big," Sheva mused as we walked slowly, "It won't be easy finding Wesker."

"That won't be a problem," Chris replied, "Once Wesker knows we're here, he'll find us."

"And how do you know that?"

Chris paused for a minute. "Let's just say we have a history together," he explained, "And he's not the type to let grudges go." _Yeah, I know that feeling, _I thought to myself.

"Hmm," Sheva replied, "You must have done something to piss him off."

"It goes a bit beyond just 'pissing him off'."

"So…are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Maybe. But not until after we've put an end to all this. Deal?"

"Okay. But I'm holding you to that."

My eyes grew wet with tears of fury, and although I knew I should have kept quiet, I still spoke up anyway, only looking at Sheva. "Wesker's a bully," I told her, "Simple as that." This got Chris's attention, and he faced me again.

"If you two are such good friends," he started, "Why was he trying to kill you back there?"

I tried to be strong, for myself and Alexis, but at this point, I was on the verge of just snapping. _Come on, Audrey, _I told myself, _Keep it together. You can't fall apart now. _But the tears were cascading down my cheeks before I could stop them. I had reached my breaking point. Chris and Sheva just stared at me, their mouths hanging open, but neither of them moved forward to comfort me, nor did I want them to.

I dried the tears away, thinking about something Mom had told me a long time ago: _It's okay to cry, but cry as much as you have to and then move on. _But would I ever move on from this? My reunion with Alexis should have been happy, but instead, she tried to kill me. I knew that the only reason Wesker held her hostage in the first place was to take a dig at me, similar to Jill and Chris.

"I betrayed him, that's why," was all I said to the others once the tears stopped flowing, "I realized what his true intentions were and wanted out." Chris's expression softened a little bit, but only a little bit.

"We'll all talk about this when this is over," he assured me, and we moved on.

* * *

_**Alexis…**_

Excella opened the cabinet in front of us and began restocking her attaché case, but I noticed how roughly she was shoving the syringes with the serum into the case. "Be careful with those!" I warned her, but she ignored me. Once she was finished restocking, she reached for another briefcase after that.

"What's in there?" I croaked after looking around at the Progenitor flowers in the tanks. _Wesker's favorite flowers, _I reflected randomly.

"More of the serum," Excella explained, "We may as well bring both of them to Albert." The way she said his name, _Albert, _resonated with me.

"You like him, don't you?" I finally asked after three years of wondering. She turned to face me and nodded.

"A god like him is one I should be with," she explained, "He needs a partner in his new world, and he is too blind to see that I am the one for him."

_No, he just doesn't like you like that, _I thought to myself, but I would never tell her that. "After we bring these cases back to Wesker, we'll see," I assured her.

Suddenly, a few voices behind us made us stop. "Freeze!" Chris Redfield snapped, and Excella shut the briefcase she was looking at quickly. We whirled around to face Chris, Sheva, and Audrey.

"Excella! Alexis!" Audrey cried, and I lifted my gaze to hers. I wanted to reach out to her, and I nearly did, but Excella held me back.

"What's going on here?" Sheva asked.

"Nothing that concerns any of you," Excella snapped, holding me even tighter now.

"We're not giving you an option," Sheva growled, "Now spit it out!"

"Tell us what we want to know and you won't get hurt!" Chris added, "Where's Wesker?"

Excella sighed. "If you can behave yourselves, maybe we'll tell you." She then grabbed both briefcases and began to run. I had no choice but to follow behind her. The Progenitor Virus was leading me one way while my heart was trying to stay with the others.

"Stop!" Audrey cried, and the sound of handguns being fired echoed in my ears. One of the stray bullets struck very close to Excella's hand, making her drop one of the cases.

"Oh, _shit_!" she cursed, but we had to keep going. In the meantime, I turned on the hacked communicator Wesker had given me, and I was able to see what was still going on in that room.

"Damn it!" Chris quipped.

"She's tough," Sheva replied, "I'll give her that much." I watched as she bent down to the open briefcase and picked up one of the syringes. _Oh, crap! _I thought, _They've found the serum! Now what's going to happen? _

"What's this?" Sheva asked, "Chris, is this…?" she didn't finish.

"Whatever it is," Chris replied, "Excella and Alexis seemed very protective of it."

"Let's take a few," Audrey suggested, "Just to be safe." She grabbed two more, and then they continued through the ship.

Excella eventually slowed down, and I stopped running as well. "That was too close," she sighed, "But I've lost the other case! Hopefully, Albert won't think badly of us."

Ten minutes later, Excella finally worked up the nerve to contact Wesker. "Your three friends have been causing a lot of trouble, Albert," she reported, "They shot at us and made me drop the second briefcase full of the serum."

At first, Wesker didn't say anything, but when he did, all he said was, "_At least one of the briefcases has been recovered. Meet me back at the communications room. Both of you._"

"Yes, Wesker," I replied, and we hung up.

* * *

_**A while later…**_

_**Wesker stood alone in the communications room, watching as Chris, Sheva, and Audrey moved through the ship, taking out all the Majini that were in their way. At this point, they were standing in an elevator and reloading their weapons. He was enjoying the drama that was unfolding between the three of them after he had effectively blown Audrey's cover back in the Monarch Room, as well as revealed Jill to Chris. **_

_**"So, you've made it this far," he muttered to himself, still watching them, "Too bad you won't make it much further." His thoughts then turned to Excella and Alexis. He was waiting for them to return, but in the meantime, he was having another flashback to that night at the Spencer Estate… **_

_**

* * *

**__**Wesker's Flashback…**_

_The Spencer Estate. I was there for one reason, and one reason only: I wanted information. I was hoping to catch Ozwell E. Spencer by surprise, but as soon as I opened the door leading to his library, he turned and smiled at me. This was most unexpected. Nobody was ever unsurprised to see me. _

_"Albert," Spencer greeted calmly, "I've been expecting you." _

_"You have?" I asked, skepticism creeping into my voice. _

_"I know what it is you seek, Albert," Spencer told me as if he was reading my mind, "Information." I moved cautiously towards him and began to pace around as he spoke, but for the whole time, he coughed. _

_"Go on," I insisted, wondering what this could all be about. _

_"A long time ago, I created a new, superior breed of humans, given birth by the Progenitor Virus," Spencer explained as I paced towards the large windows and watched the growing thunderstorm outside, "The Wesker Children were entrusted with endless potential. Of them, only one survived: you." _

_A flash of lightning appeared, followed by a low rumble of thunder. What was this old man saying? Has my entire existence on this inferior planet been a lie? Have I just been nothing more than a puppet this whole time? "Are you saying I was manufactured?" I asked. _

_Spencer coughed again, a low, hacking cough. "I was to become a god!" he wheezed, "Creating a new world with an advanced race of human beings. However, all was lost with Raccoon City. Despite that setback, your creation still holds great significance." Another cough. _

_By now, I was balling one of my hands into a fist in anger. I refused to acknowledge that I had only been created to fulfill someone else's desires. What gave him the right to use me like this? _

_"Now, my candle burns dimly," Spencer choked, getting up from the wheelchair and facing me. I didn't want to look at him. Instead, I paced towards him again, just listening to his irritating hubris. _

_"Ironic, isn't it?" he asked, "For one who has the right to be a god to face his own mortality?" He smiled at me, and I felt sick to the stomach. I was tired of listening to him. It was time for some changes around here. To relieve him of his right. _

_"The right to be a god?" I echoed, and he nodded subtly. In a flash, I raced forward and stuck my hand right through his chest. _

_"Oh!" he gasped, looking up at me, blood forming at his mouth. But I left my hand right where it was. Let him suffer for this. _

_"That right," I whispered into his ear, "Is now mine." And with that, I let him go, and he crumpled to the ground, his unseeing eyes lifted up to the ceiling. Behind me, more lightning flashed, and rain began to patter against the windows. _

_"The right to be a god?" I repeated in disgust, "You? Arrogant even until the end. Only one truly capable of being a god deserves that right." Another rumble of thunder reached my ears, and the lightning reflected on Spencer's body. My "father figure", now dead by my hand. He couldn't handle being a god, but I would. Oh, I would. And the rest was history from that point on. _

* * *

_**Wesker sighed as he felt himself return to the present. Although Uroboros was not turning out the way he wanted it to so far, he still held on to a shred of hope that things would work out for the better. He was supposed to be a god, after all. **_

_**"The right," he muttered to himself, "With Uroboros, I have that right."**_


	17. Darkness and Despair

Yeah, I'm uploading these chapters insanely fast, but like I said, I wanted to upload as much as possible since I'll be away for most of next week. I had a very hard time writing this chapter for some reason, but don't forget to read and review!

**DISCLAIMER: **Only the Fagans are mine.

* * *

"So, run this by me again," Wesker said after Excella and I returned to the communications room, "You lost the other case with the serum?"

Excella's eyes widened. "It was as I described it," she replied, "Chris, Sheva, and Audrey shot at us and nearly took my hand off. I had to drop the case."

Wesker tilted his head towards me. "Why didn't you let Alexis carry the other one?" he asked calmly, although I could tell he was pissed beyond words. That serum was important to him.

"I was…not thinking clearly at the time. Nothing like this will happen again. We promise." I wasn't about to mention that Sheva had picked up some of the syringes of said serum as well. Hell, there was nothing to worry about; they didn't even know what they had picked up.

Wesker frowned. "You have disappointed me," was all he said, and he skirted silently around us as he walked out of the room. Excella and I glanced at each other, and I could see the wounded look in her eyes. She had disappointed her Albert, and she wanted to fix it.

"Should we go after him?" I asked.

"Yes." We sprinted out of the communications room and down the hallway until we turned into one of the labs.

"Albert, Albert!" Excella exclaimed breathlessly as we caught up with Wesker, "There is no need to get upset about this." She ran her hands across his arms. "You just need to…shall we say, _relax_, for a little bit? You know, just take it easy. The Uroboros project will be fine."

Well, if I did say so myself, that was the boldest sexual advance I'd seen Excella make on Wesker, and the guy _still _didn't budge. I guessed he'd never been in love, then. He needed to lighten up, honestly. No wonder he was always thinking about taking over the world!

"Excella," Wesker began smoothly, "Have I ever told you how insistent you are?"

Excella nodded. "More than once, I may add," she replied, "Right, Alexis?"

"She's right, Wesker," I piped up from where I sat, and I allowed myself a small smile, for anything involving Excella/Wesker love managed to amuse me in these serious situations, "Just chill out for now. Chris Redfield will get his eventually." Wesker just looked down at the floor, avoiding both of our gazes.

"Come on, Albert," Excella spoke up seductively, "You know you want to."

Wesker looked up to meet both of our gazes. "You know what, ladies?" he asked, "You're right. Alexis, there's a bottle of champagne in the cabinet in the far corner of the room. If you could kindly retrieve it, that would be most appreciated." I leaped down from the table I was sitting on and went to retrieve it as Excella reached for three glasses. I'd had champagne before, and I loved the taste of it. I hoped this one wasn't too dry.

"I was saving this for when Uroboros was finally going to spread across the globe," Wesker explained, "But it doesn't hurt to celebrate early."

"No," Excella agreed smiling, "It doesn't." I silently handed Wesker the champagne bottle and watched him open it, sending the cork flying into the corner of the room. The drink fizzed a little bit at the top while Excella clapped in delight; it appeared she was in her element.

Carefully pouring the champagne into three glasses, Wesker handed each of us one and took the last one for himself. "This calls for a toast," he declared as Excella and I went to stand in front of him, "To the dawn of Uroboros. To the dawn of this new world that we will change together!"

"Amen!" Excella and I cried in unison. All of us clicked our glasses together, and Excella immediately raised her glass to her lips. I was about to do the same when I noticed something weird: Wesker wasn't touching his drink, but was instead staring at Excella, almost with a knowing smirk on his face. He turned to face me, still with that smile on his face, as he asked, "Is something wrong, Alexis?"

"N-no," I stammered, watching as Excella continued to down her champagne. She finished the whole glass, wiped her mouth, and smiled at Wesker, but that smile soon turned into a look of horror. She dropped her glass, and it fell to the floor with an ear-splitting _shatter_. She crashed to the floor, holding her stomach in pain and groaning. Horrified, I immediately set my drink down and willed myself not to take a sip until I found out what was going on.

"Excella!" I cried, running over to her and trying to help her up, "Are you okay?"

She ignored me and stared up at Wesker in confusion. "A-Albert," she choked, "What did you put in that drink? What the hell did you do to me?"

Wordlessly, Wesker extracted an empty syringe from his pocket, and I could have sworn I saw "Aheri" scribbled on the side. My mind frantically made the connection as I stared from the syringe, to my still full glass of champagne, and finally to a writhing Excella. "No, you didn't!" I gasped.

"This one I like to call…Uroboros Aheri," Wesker explained to us, "We'll see how it reacts to Excella."

"No!" she cried, "I can't believe you did this to me! This wasn't intended for me!"

"Oh, you'll feel differently in due time. Out you go." And with that, he shoved her out of the room and locked the door behind her, where her furious protests and agonizing cries of pain reached our ears. Wesker ignored her and then faced me next.

"I was never going to include her in my plans," he explained to me while I just stared at him with a shell-shocked expression, "This is _my _world to change! No one else's!" From his pocket, he pulled out another syringe that had "Aheri" labeled on it from what I could see. _Oh, shit_, I thought to myself.

Slowly approaching me with the needle out, Wesker simply said, "You're next. Just hold still, and this won't hurt a bit." At the sight of the needle, I began to vigorously shake my head and I backed up. After what he had done to Excella, no way was I allowing him anywhere near me with that needle.

"No thanks, Mad Scientist," I mumbled under my breath. But he continued to move forward towards me to try and give me Uroboros.

"Don't you want to be blessed by a gift from a god? Just hold still."

"I said no!" I repeated just a little bit louder. When he still advanced towards me, I quickly moved a sturdy lab bench in between us as he rushed forward. He stopped for a minute, just smiling at me while I rested my hands on the bench and stared at him. I continued to back up when I suddenly felt a gust of wind behind me. I spun around to see Wesker standing very close to me, and he wrapped one of his arms around me in an attempt to choke me.

"You know, Alexis," he said into my hair, "You're getting to be just like your sister. And you're staying here if it's the last thing you do."

"You…are…a…_liar_!" I choked as I felt myself grow faint from Wesker's growing strength. In a last attempt to save myself, I grabbed the glass of untouched champagne and splashed it into his face, causing him to stumble backwards and let go of me. I wasted no time in trying to get the hell out of there, but it was tough, seeing as Wesker had locked the only door leading out of the room.

"Excella!" I cried, pounding on the door, "Excella, are you still there? Open up!"

"She's long gone," Wesker answered instead, yanking me by my neck and then trying to choke me again. Up ahead was a shelf with an escape vent above it. It was probably foolish, but it was my only chance. I somehow managed to break free from Wesker's grip and I ran towards the shelf, remembering how I had tried to escape on my first night here. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the syringe; Wesker was trying to inject it into my leg. I flailed my feet, hoping one of them would hit him across the face.

"Why do you need to inject me so badly when you already ruined Excella?" I snapped. He never answered, and I found I already knew the answer: to break Audrey once and for all, in the same way he constantly took digs at Chris Redfield.

"You are _sick_!" I snapped, and I quickly scaled the shelf, evading his attacks, as I ripped the cover off of the vent and threw it to the ground, stalling him, but not knocking him out for good. I didn't care, though; I just climbed into the vent and began to crawl away from the room, and I was surprised Wesker wasn't coming after me already.

_Bam! _I heard something rip, and when I looked down, I noticed the hole in the metal right next to me. A few more bullets tore through the vent, and I realized Wesker was shooting at me. I continued to crawl as I tried to contact Audrey and/or Jill…only to realize I didn't have my communicator. _Damn! _I thought, _But I've got my headset. Let me try that instead. _The gunshots suddenly stopped, but I didn't let my guard down for a minute. I was free from Wesker, and I was going to get out of here in one piece.

I flipped on my headset and spoke into it. "Jill!" I whispered hoarsely, "Come in, Jill! Are you there?"

"_Alexis_!" Jill cried from the other end, "_Are you all right? Where are you?_"

"Currently escaping from Wesker on the ship," I reported, "He just infected Excella with Uroboros and he was about to infect me, too!"

"_Sounds just like him._"

"Where are you?"

"_I'm okay. I'm with the BSAA and we're going to the communications room over here. Don't worry, we'll be over there in due time. Can you hold out until then?_"

I gulped. "I think so," I replied, "Be careful, Jill."

"_And you as well. We're all just going to have to be brave right now._"

"I'll be all right," I assured her.

"_That's good,_" Jill responded, and I could tell she was no longer under Wesker's control, either. She sounded like the feisty, tough woman I had met three years ago, the one who had defied Wesker. And I realized in that moment how much I missed her.

"_I've got to go,_" Jill reported, "_Be careful!_"

"Copy that." I hung up and continued to crawl in the maze of vents as I tried to reach Audrey next.

* * *

_**The pain. The monstrosity clawing at her stomach. Excella Gionne was in agony, after being shoved out to the deck of the ship by her king, and the love of her life. She should have known something was wrong when Wesker wasn't touching his champagne. In that moment, she realized he had betrayed her. He was never planning on including her in his plans, and she also realized he was fully aware of her feelings towards him. The bastard was just using them in order to manipulate her. **_**How could I not see it before? **_**She thought, cursing herself for being so naïve. **_

_**Excella staggered around the deck, suddenly gaining the urge to rip Wesker to pieces for what he had done to her. For a fraction of a second, she wondered if Alexis had met the same fate, and she hoped that the younger girl wouldn't become like her. **_**Why did I have to drink the champagne? **_**She thought, becoming angry with herself, **_**Why did I have to fall for him? If he didn't want to be partners, he should have just said that instead of leading me on. **_**And then she realized: that was his personality. She didn't even want to begin to imagine who else he had done this to. **_

_**As Uroboros Aheri tore away at her insides, she wished that none of this had ever happened, and she decided that her Albert would answer for this once and for all. Excella looked up and noticed the alarmingly large pile of corpses next to her, and terror shot through her. **_**He knew this would happen! **_**She thought, **_**And I'm going to die now. No, no, no! **_**She was in such agony that she paid no attention to the growing voices in front of her. **_

* * *

_**Audrey…**_

After the elevator doors opened, Chris, Sheva, and I stepped out into the night again, and realized we were on the main part of the deck. We were all bruised and battered, and there was still tension in the air, but whenever Chris spoke to me, it was in a neutral tone of voice. He only gave me orders and helped me climb up ledges. Sheva behaved the same way.

"It's quiet," she whispered as we walked down the stairs, "Too quiet."

"And we know that's never good," I whispered back. My heart was heavy and my eyes were a little puffy after crying before, but I was all right now. As we continued to walk, I lifted my gaze up and let out a gasp: up ahead was a large pile of dead bodies.

"What the hell happened here?" Chris asked as we slowly moved forward. Nothing made a sound except for the splashing of the sea and the wind around us. Moans of agony reached our ears as Chris, Sheva, and I made our way to the outside of the boat. In the corner, we saw a figure hunched over and crying. _Excella! _I thought.

"Excella!" Chris snapped, with all of us pointing our guns at her, "What's going on?"

Excella moaned again as I asked, "Aren't you supposed to be with Wesker? And where's Alexis?"

She ignored us. "Why?" she whined, "When I've done so much! All for you!" She hunched over again as another voice penetrated our ear drums.

"_Chris_!" Wesker announced over a loud speaker that we couldn't see, "_How nice of you and your partners to join us!_"

"Wesker!" Chris hissed. _Does he have to shout Wesker's name every time he speaks? _I couldn't help but think to myself.

"_Don't worry,_" the maniac said, "_Your mission is at its end. Uroboros is on the eve of its appearance. Six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance._"

"Sorry, Wesker!" Chris yelled back, "But not on my watch!"

"You won't get away with this!" Sheva added.

Although we couldn't see Wesker, I was sure he was shaking his head. "_You couldn't be any more mistaken, Miss Alomar," _he said to her.

"Albert!" Excella suddenly shouted, turning everyone's attention to her, "You said we'd change this world _together_! Why?"

"_I've always had my own vision for the world, my dear,_" Wesker said to her as she thrashed around in pain.

"I thought they were partners!" Sheva exclaimed to us.

"Wesker doesn't give a damn about anybody but himself!" Chris responded.

"_Not true,_" Wesker cut in, overhearing Chris, "_I care about my test subjects._"

"Yeah?" I challenged, "Did you care about Jill when you were injecting her with P30? Did you care about Alexis?"

"_I did, actually. They both have been very helpful._"

_Yeah, I bet, _I thought to myself.

"Well, whatever you're up to, you won't make it too far now!" Chris shouted in anger.

"_Soon, even you will understand, Chris. One glimpse of my new world, and it will all make perfect sense._"

"Show yourself!"

"_Unfortunately, it's too late for you. You will not live to see the dawn._" Excella suddenly knelt down to the ground and screamed, drawing our attention to her.

"_Sorry, Excella,_" Wesker apologized in a fake voice, "_But it appears Uroboros has rejected you. Though you have been an excellent asset, I have one last task for you._"

Excella coughed again and looked up at us, looking truly heartbroken. "ALLLLBEEEERRRT!" she choked, and in that instant, she threw her head back, and four tentacles erupted from her mouth.

"What the hell?" Sheva cried as we aimed our guns at this new creature.

"_Farewell, old friends,_" Wesker said by means of a goodbye, and we watched in mute horror as Uroboros consumed Excella's body. It was sickening to watch the rest of the bodies next to the monster become consumed. With a feral screech, it grew bigger and bigger until all the bodies were gone and it was towering over us. It raised one of its tentacles to slam down onto us, spraying us with a viscous, black liquid as we backed up.

"Wesker!" I shouted in anger, but I was sure he was gone by now. _Oh, where are you, Alexis? _I thought.

"Shit!" Chris cursed, "We've got to go! Now!" And with that, we stashed our guns and followed Chris up the set of stairs next to us. When we arrived on the path that the stairs led to, we were running faster than we had ever run before; Excella had taken over the entire deck of the ship already and was chasing after us. Up ahead was a sharp corner turning to the right, and in a blur, all three of us made a leap of faith, fortunately landing on the other side as Excella tore through the railing to our left. We stumbled and fell, but Chris quickly picked us up and we continued to sprint. Tentacles shot out at us from all sides, and we ducked as Excella took another swipe at us. Our bodies were so conditioned for a situation like this that we were only beginning to feel slightly out of breath as we arrived at some crates. Sheva climbed up first, I followed next, and then we both helped Chris up as Excella got closer. _Thank God for the rigorous BSAA training, _I thought as we ran and ducked one last time, falling on the stairs. We picked ourselves up once more and ran safely to the other side of the deck.

"This way!" Sheva cried, gesturing to us, and we followed her until we ran inside the boat once more. Excella had grown a lot bigger during that confrontation, and she now shook the ship back and forth and made rumbling and creaking noises.

"Is everyone all right?" Chris asked, glancing at Sheva and then me. We nodded, and I finally took a deep breath.

"Persistent son of a bitch," Chris mumbled as we continued on our way, picking up a green herb in the corner of the room.

"So now what?" Sheva asked, "Do you guys think our weapons can hurt that thing?"

"I hope so," I replied.

"I don't know," Chris answered, "But we've got to get the hell out of here before it destroys this place."

"Oh, shit!" I cursed, for out of nowhere, one of Excella's tentacles pierced through the ceiling, just barely missing us as we ducked out of the way.

"It's tearing through the ship!" Sheva shouted, "We can't stay here!"

"Wait, Alexis!" I cried, "She's around here somewhere! We can't just leave her!"

"Where do you think she is?" Sheva asked. I shook my head, lost for words.

"I don't know," I replied, "I just don't know."

"Keep your chin up. She might turn up soon." I smiled weakly, and we continued to move through the cabins, collecting ammo and items worth selling. A few more times, Excella punched through the roof, and some of the paths were blocked.

Five minutes later, when we were finishing walking around the cabins, I suddenly received a transmission. "_Audrey_," a familiar voice said, "_Audrey, come in._"

"Alexis!" I gasped, signaling to Chris and Sheva, "Oh my God! Where are you?"

"_Don't worry about me. I'm okay. Listen, Excella's been infected with Uroboros!" _

"We know. She's tearing through the ship! Where are you?"

"_I just got away from Wesker. He was trying to infect me with the same substance. I think he called it Aheri. I'm crawling through this maze of vents and I keep running into dead ends._"

"Are you close to an exit yet?" The ship creaked again.

"_I don't know. Wait, hold on…oh, shit!_"

"Alexis? _Alexis?_"

"_Damn Excella. She just tore through this part of the ship. Listen to me, Audrey. You, Chris, and Sheva need to go on. I'll meet you if I can._"

"But what about you?"

"_I'll be fine. Everything's going to be okay._"

I couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Since when were you the take-charge girl?" I joked weakly, and Alexis chuckled from her end.

"_Hey, one of us has got to be calm, right? And since I'm the older sister, it should be me. It's going to be okay._"

I really didn't know about this, but Sheva spoke up next. "You be careful wherever you are, all right? If you can find a way to meet us at the bridge, that would be great. Chris just obtained the Bridge Keycard," she said into her headset. I turned around to see the Majini that had gotten up before lying dead on the floor, including another one of those beasts with a bulbous head.

"_Copy that,_" Alexis replied in a surprisingly calm voice, "_Don't worry, Audrey. Everything will be fine. I lo-" _

Suddenly, the transmission cut off, and a burst of static greeted our ears. Sheva, Chris, and I glanced at each other in horror. "Alexis!" I cried, "Do you copy? Are you there?" But the static sound only continued, and Sheva and Chris looked up at me as I turned my gaze away from them. They both bowed their heads in sadness, even though they were both angry with me for what had happened.

"Audrey," Sheva whispered, reaching out to pat my shoulder, but I pulled away from her.

"Leave me alone," I replied quietly, continuing down the hallway and into the next room. A heaviness filled my heart. I had lost the only reason I had gone to Africa in the first place in the blink of an eye. _Wesker's going to pay for this! _I thought, rage taking the place of my grief.

Chris and Sheva followed silently while Chris used the Bridge Keycard to access the next area. "I'm sorry, Audrey," was all Chris said, but I shook my head. I appreciated both of their concerns, but they didn't have to be nice to me. Not after everything I had put them through.

We entered the bridge, where Chris found a bulletin about a satellite. "A satellite laser," he read, "We might just have a chance! The targeting device is on the roof! Come on, there's no time to lose!" He turned to me next.

"Stay here," he told me, "Sheva and I will go handle it."

I looked up at him, defiance reaching my eyes as I reloaded my machine gun. "No," I said in a low voice, "I want to help out."

"You've done enough today," Chris replied, and I knew he was not just saying this because I had lost Alexis. He was referring to everything that had happened.

"_Chris_!" I growled angrily, "I'm going to help! I owe you two for everything I've done wrong, and that _thing _out there needs to die! I know you two are still angry, and you should be, but let me make it up to you." Chris thought about it for a minute, and then he finally nodded. We moved out until we were on the roof of the ship, where, after a few minutes of walking up stairs and kicking doors down, Aheri appeared in front of us. That monster was going to pay for my sister. Once and for all.

For a minute, we remained where we were as we noticed how big it had gotten. "That thing is huge!" Sheva cried, "Do you really think we can kill it?"

"We can kill it!" I growled, opening fire on the monster while Chris whipped out his rifle. Like Chris had been on the deck of the ship, I became trigger happy with my machine gun. The quicker we killed this beast, the better. Meanwhile, Chris ran around the roof until he found another place to use the Bridge Keycard. The slot opened, revealing the satellite's targeting device.

"It's all on you now, Chris!" Sheva cried, "We've got your back!" I continued to shoot while Chris picked up the targeting device and attempted to lock onto one of the giant bulbs in the middle. He was successful; the bulb sustained damage from the green laser that erupted from the satellites above us, and the creature roared.

While the targeting device was charging, Chris set it down and whipped out his regular guns again, and we silently worked on taking it down. "Chris, Audrey!" Sheva cried, "Above you! Watch out, it's firing off some sort of projectile!" Sure enough, smaller creatures were crawling onto the ship now, which Sheva and I took care of.

_Everyone thinks it's so cool to be stuck in a videogame, _I thought fiercely, _Until they lose everything important to them. I'm never playing videogames again. Not after this! _

"Watch out!" Chris cried, and I quickly ducked out of the way of one of the monster's attacks. I continued to fire at it with my machine gun furiously while the targeting device finished charging. After a few more rounds of blasting Aheri, it was finally down, and with one last screech, it crashed into the water and sank to the ocean floor. We stepped cautiously towards the edge of the roof, and we sighed with relief that it was dead. _Well, Alexis, _I thought, looking up at the sky, _We did it. We killed the monster that took you. _Noticing some of the black liquid from Aheri on the roof, I dabbed my fingers in it and painted black lines on my face. Now I could see why Chris hated Wesker so much. I would help him take that bastard down. Once and for all.


	18. Motives of a Maniac

The next chapter is here! I enjoyed writing this one, unlike the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it, too. I was debating on how to end it, but then decided to stick with what you'll see here. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed (and a separate thank you to MissScarletWolf for giving me the inspiration for something I included in this chapter). Don't forget to read and review! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only Audrey is mine.

* * *

"So, that's Uroboros," Sheva sighed as we headed back the way we came, "I fear for the world if that ever gets out."

"God damn it, Wesker!" Chris snapped, "He was actually serious about destroying the entire planet!"

"We have to stop him!" I declared, a new determination replacing my tears. I was not only doing this for the world, but Alexis as well. _My sister, _I thought.

Chris turned to me. "You would really help us?" he asked, "After everything we've been through?"

"To the end," I declared, reloading my machine gun once again. We set off back inside to the bridge, where some alarms began to ring.

"Wait," Chris said, and he went to go look at some computers. Sheva and I followed suit.

"An assault bomber!" Sheva gasped, "When Jill said that Wesker was planning to spread Uroboros all over the world…"

"He's planning to use this to spread it!" Chris finished.

I looked closer at the security cameras. "Look at this!" I gasped, and Chris frowned next to me.

"Wesker!" he snapped, "There he is! Come on, let's go!" My blood ran cold once more. _Don't worry, Alexis, _I said to myself, _I'll get him for you. _

Suddenly, Chris's PDA rang, and when he took it out of his pocket, we crowded around him to see that it was Jill. "Jill!" he cried, "Are you all right?"

"_I'm fine,_" Jill assured us, "_Don't worry about me. How's Alexis?_"

Nobody said a word. We just bowed our heads, and Jill got the message. "_I'm sorry,_" she apologized, "_He'll pay for this. Listen very carefully. There's something I need to tell you._" We were all ears.

"_Wesker's superhuman strength; it comes from a virus. But it's unstable. In order to maintain a balance, he must inject himself regularly with a serum." _

"So if we cut the supply of serum," Sheva piped up, "He loses his strength."

"_Affirmative_. _But he just took a dose, so it's going to be a while before he needs another one._"

"Damn," Chris mumbled.

"_Listen, Excella said that the amount administered has to be precise. So if he injects too much, it should act like a poison. I think she used a serum labeled PG67A/W._"

"PG67A/W?" Sheva muttered to herself, pulling something out of her pocket.

"_I'm going to try to find a way to escape,_" Jill told us, "_You need to find that serum. Excella always kept it with her in an attaché ca-" _This transmission blurred and then cut off as well.

"Oh, no, not Jill, too!" I groaned.

"Jill!" Chris cried, "Come in! Jill!"

"Chris, Audrey," Sheva whispered, holding up one of the syringes she had picked up earlier, "This is it." We faced her, and then I pulled out one of the ones I was carrying as well. _She's right_, I thought.

"Let's give it a shot!" Chris declared, and Sheva and I frowned with determination.

"So, now where do we go?" I asked, "We can't go back the way we came."

"Let's try over there," Chris suggested, pointing to a door that had been previously locked while Excella was tearing the ship apart.

"A bomber equipped with missiles?" Sheva quipped, "He can't fly around in that without getting shot down. Oh, God!"

"Exactly," Chris replied, "The plane can't get shot down. If it does, it'll initiate a biohazard."

"It's just like Jill said; he's planning to spread this virus worldwide."

"Looks that way. Things are worse than I thought. We have to stop him here and now."

"Let's get him!" I shouted, and we climbed into the elevator, going down to wherever it would lead. Soon, the smell of something burning reached our noses, and when the elevator doors opened, we could see what was going on; a fire was spreading throughout the room.

"_Warning! Fire detected in the engine room!_" a voice announced, "_Warning! Sealing off area with primary bulkhead! Evacuate the area immediately!_"

"There's a lever down there!" Chris shouted, pointing, "Let's see if we can get down there!" We glanced down there and spotted tons of Majini just waiting for us. We ran along the catwalks, disposing of them as we climbed down one ladder and up another. We cut corners as Sheva picked up a green herb and Chris pulled the lever we had first spotted.

Red emergency lights flashed and alarms rang as another voice announced, "_Opening secondary bulkhead. Please maintain a safe distance from the bulkhead_."

Shouting greeted our ears, and when we looked up, some Majini with stun rods leaped down to our level, and they arrived in hordes. It took a while for us to plow through them, but we eventually made it out…only to spot more Majini with assault rifles and rocket launchers.

"Come on!" Sheva snapped, "Open, damn you!" I had to agree with her; the doors were opening way too slowly. Nevertheless, we took cover behind metal walls, just like back in the facility, and waited for the opportune moment to strike.

"What the hell are these guys doing here, anyway?" I asked, "You'd think they would leave if this place is on fire."

"They're idiots, that's why," Chris answered rather bluntly, and I saw he was back to his neutral stance around me, as to be expected. Once these Majini were taken care of, the secondary bulkhead finished opening, and we leaped across the chasm to the next levers, which we assumed would open the primary bulkhead. I stood my ground and covered for Chris and Sheva as they pulled each lever simultaneously. With a squeak and a hiss, the primary bulkhead began to open slowly as well.

"_Opening primary bulkhead! Please maintain a safe distance from the bulkhead!_"

"Oh, damn it!" Sheva yelled from next to me, "Not these guys again!" Chris and I looked up and saw none other than the Reapers from the facility.

"I hate these mutated cockroaches with a passion!" I replied as Chris sprinted forward and killed them with the grenade launcher. Now that we knew one secret to killing them, the rest was a piece of cake. That was, until the primary bulkhead opened completely. Two large soldiers with Gatling guns popped up from the floor, wielded their guns in the air, and began shooting.

"Oh, _great_!" Chris snapped, reloading his L Hawk Magnum.

"We'll never win in a fair fight!" Sheva shouted, "We need to fall back and come up with a plan!"

"There's a turret gun over there," Chris replied, "I'm going to try to get to it. Cover me!"

"Okay," I said, gulping, and Sheva and I took down the rest of the Majini while Chris climbed up to the gun and shot at the two soldiers holding the keycards to get out of here. A few times, they went after me and Sheva, but we managed to hold them back until they were dead. Chris leaped down from the ladder and picked up both keycards.

"Phew," I sighed, wiping my forehead, "That…was annoying." Chris nodded in agreement and then we swiped both keycards into their respective slots to open the door ahead of us. As it closed behind us, everything was suddenly eerily quiet again.

"Something doesn't feel right," Sheva murmured, "I can't explain it."

"Yeah," Chris agreed, "I hear you. Don't let your guard down for a minute."

"I feel something cold," I added, "In my stomach."

"Gut instinct," Sheva said, facing me, "We'll all stick together." I nodded, and we opened the second set of doors as well.

On the other side was Wesker, and he was staring at the assault bomber down below. "There he is," I whispered to the others, "Let's get him." And pulling out our handguns, we marched up to the maniac and pointed them at him.

"Your plans are finished, Wesker!" Chris snarled.

"There's no way out this time!" Sheva added.

"And you're going to answer for everything!" I shouted.

But Wesker didn't seem to react to us at all. "Don't you three ever _tire _of failing in your mission?" he asked nonchalantly. We glanced at each other nervously.

"You've really become quite an…_inconvenience _for me," he added, straightening up again. I could feel my gun shake in my hands.

Suddenly, in a flash, Wesker spun around, his coat whirling behind him as he threw his sunglasses towards us. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as they sailed in the air. Chris caught them, stumbling backwards, and therefore giving Wesker the opportunity to attack. And attack he did. He went after Chris first, like he always did, punching and kicking him, all while snatching his sunglasses back. He grabbed Sheva by her wrist and slammed her down to the ground before yanking me by my shirt collar and throwing me back into the railing next to her. While we were all down, Wesker simply smirked at us as he put his sunglasses back on over those red, cat eyes.

Chris was the first to leap up from the ground. Pulling out his handgun once more, he shot at Wesker, who dodged his bullets like they were nothing. Frustrated, Chris charged into him, pushing him backwards against the metal grating. For a small man, Wesker was pretty strong, as he managed to hold off Chris Redfield. After tilting his head to the side, he grabbed Chris and slammed him into the railing. From where I was laying down, I slowly got back up and Chris jumped up and fired his handgun again. Wesker performed some crazy back-handsprings, as if he was a cheerleader, until he reached down, grabbed Sheva, and wrapped his arm around her, using her as a shield. I leaped up from where I was and moved next to Chris, pointing my handgun at Wesker as well.

"Let her go!" I demanded, and he shook his head silently.

"Why are you doing this?" Chris asked, "What do you accomplish by releasing Uroboros?"

Tightening his hold on Sheva, Wesker replied, "Every day, humans come one step closer to self-destruction! I'm not _destroying _the world! I'm _saving _it!"

"Well, you've done a pretty damn good job so far," I snapped sarcastically, unable to hold back my sharp tongue. Wesker faced me now, and I knew he was about to rake me over the coals for that.

"If you had stayed, Miss Fagan, you would have been a part of my new world," he quipped at me. I pointed my handgun even closer to his face now.

In front of us, Sheva elbowed Wesker in the side, and Chris and I opened fire. Wesker dodged our attacks again, and as we shot at him, he merely swiped our weapons out of our hands. We aimed kicks at him, but he was such a good fighter that he not only avoided all of us, but he never broke a sweat in the process. Grabbing both Sheva and Chris by their wrists this time, he threw them over the edge of the railing, where they crashed to the ground below them with a _thud_. I soon followed suit, landing face flat next to Sheva as her syringe rolled out to her side.

"This guy's _lost _it!" she gasped.

"He never had it to begin with," Chris mumbled, picking up the syringe, "This may be our only chance."

"Do it!"

"Here he comes!" I cried, righting myself. Sure enough, Wesker leaped down, jumping over the banister as his coat flapped all around him. His boots hit the ground, and he stood up to face us as red lights flashed all around us. The platform we were standing on suddenly began to move upwards, and Wesker smirked.

"Things are really getting interesting now, eh, Chris?" he asked, "Do you actually think you can defeat _me_?" _Last time I checked, Mr. "I have the right to be a god", Alexia Ashford kicked your ass back on Rockfort Island, _I thought to myself, _If she can beat you, so can we._

"Either way, I'm not going to stop until I'm dead!" Chris vowed. This was clearly supposed to be noble, but Wesker merely laughed instead.

"Well, then," he replied, "I'll just have to kill you quickly." The platform stopped until we were back on the deck again.

"We won't give you that chance!" Sheva snapped from where she stood, and Wesker faced her. Tilting his head to the side, he smiled again wordlessly. God only knew _what _that maniac was thinking in that twisted head of his!

"I'll see all of you dead!" he declared as he began making his way around the platform. The lights around us were blinding, and we found that everywhere we went, so did Wesker.

"AHH!" he cried with glee, "There you are!" He pulled out his handgun and shot at us, retracting the grapple on the end, just like in the Monarch room. We ducked and then ran for a small corner that was covered in shadow.

"If we take advantage of the dark, we might be able to hit him!" Sheva whispered. Chris glanced around until he noticed three levers.

"Maybe that's a way to turn the lights off," he whispered, "Let's each take one." Sheva nodded, and we split up, each pulling on a lever and watching as the lights went off.

"There's no point in hiding!" Wesker called out to us, "You're merely postponing the inevitable!" We continued to run around and attempt to launch surprise attacks on him as he hunted for us. _You'd think he'd take off his sunglasses if it's dark, _I thought.

"Chris! Audrey!" Sheva whispered, pointing to a container in the distance, "What's in there?"

"Let's stay in the dark and find out," Chris replied, and with a gesture of his hand, he led us over to the glass container, where a rocket launcher waited for us. I broke the glass with my knife as Chris picked up the RPG and found a rocket inside.

"This may be our only chance," he said, "Let's try it."

But as we hunted for Wesker again, the madman spoke up. "Ignorant cretins! Has it never occurred to you that this planet is overpopulated? Only a handful of humans truly matter. Everyone else is just so much chaff. So now I have to separate this chaff from the wheat. And with Uroboros, I can finally accomplish this!" he rambled, Chris, Sheva, and I scowling at each other.

Chris zeroed in on Wesker with the rocket launcher and fired just as I snapped, "Shut up, Wesker!" Unfortunately, the rocket missed, with Wesker dodging it at the last minute.

"Damn it!" Chris cursed as Wesker smoothed his hair back.

"I'm sure there are more," Sheva piped up, "We just have to find them."

"Cover me!" And covering Chris, we ran around the hangar until we found another box with a rocket inside. I kept on the lookout while Chris and Sheva loaded the warhead into the rocket launcher. Along the way, we saw Wesker march over to some missiles in a lighted area, and to our amazement, he picked one up.

"Your struggle is over!" he snapped, hurling the missile towards us.

"Look out!" Sheva cried, and we all leaped out of the way as the missile exploded into the wall.

"Audrey," Chris spoke up, facing me, "Why don't you see if you can go find more rockets? We'll take care of Wesker."

But before any of us could move, we suddenly felt Wesker slam into us, knocking us to the ground. Smoothing his hair back once more, Wesker continued ranting in his arrogance. "I don't think any of you understand," he prattled, "So let me clarify something for you, especially you, Chris: I don't think of myself as a king. I think of myself as a _god_. And even kings bow before gods." _Wow, arrogant, much? _I thought angrily to myself.

As we jumped up and ran to find another hiding spot, Sheva spat incredulously, "A _god_?"

"Yeah," I agreed, nodding at her, "He's lost his mind."

"Like I said," Chris said, "He never had it to begin with."

"Wait, here he comes!" I whispered. Sure enough, there was Wesker, marching towards us to attack. Chris fired the rocket again, and this time, it made its mark. Wesker caught it in his hand and struggled to keep it under control.

"Now!" Chris cried, "Shoot him!"

"I've got you now!" Sheva yelled as she fired, detonating the rocket and leaving Wesker in pain.

I felt Chris push me, and I remembered he wanted me to find more rockets. Now that Wesker was distracted, I could go. As I ran, I turned around as I saw Chris grab Wesker, who was moaning in pain. "Do it now!" he cried, "Give him the shot!" Sheva nearly succeeded, but Wesker pushed Chris away and then continued to go after the two of them. They switched to their other weapons in an attempt to take him down.

Meanwhile, I climbed up a ladder unfortunately leading into the light again, and I prayed Wesker wouldn't see me. But as soon as I heard Chris and Sheva's screams of protest down below, I knew I was screwed. He had spotted me. I watched as he now scaled up to my level.

"Ahh, there you are!" he cried again, pointing at me, and I whipped out my handgun once more. I shot defensively as he marched towards me. However, he soon came too close to aim with a handgun, so I whipped out my knife. Chris and Sheva shot at his back while I slashed at him. Unfortunately, he dodged all of our attacks.

"Only those with superior DNA will be chosen by Uroboros. Only those fit for survival will be allowed to carry their genes into a new age!" he explained after dodging one of Sheva's grenades.

Chris scoffed. "And let me guess," he replied sarcastically, "You're the one that's going to rule this 'new age', right?"

"That is correct, Chris," Wesker replied, smiling and turning around to go after his archenemy. While they distracted him, I ran towards another case, where with one slash of my knife, I managed to open it and find plenty of rockets. As I grabbed three rockets, I suddenly could have sworn I heard a voice in my ear that didn't belong to Wesker, Chris, or Sheva.

"_Nice knife-fighting, kid_," the voice complimented, and I held my breath. Could it be? No, it couldn't. He was dead. I had seen him die.

"_Krauser_?" I whispered in shock. It sounded just like him, and he was the only one who called me "kid". But when I turned to my left, there he was, as white as a ghost, but still with his signature red beret and knife. No. I was hallucinating again, just like after I had broken my back jumping off the cliff. As I felt both surprised and content, I realized how much I missed him. How much Wesker threw him away just like he was about to do to the rest of us.

As I ran to go back to Chris and Sheva, Krauser's presence kept up with me, even as I leaped back down to the others and hurriedly handed them a rocket. _I guess nobody else can see Krauser, _I thought to myself. We waited as Wesker rounded the corner again and spotted us, and Krauser whispered something else into my ear. "_A rocket should take care of him_," he said, "_Don't let him throw any of you away, kid. Like he did to me._"

"Shoot him!" Sheva cried, and even though Chris was taking a risk by aiming the rocket launcher point-blank, he still fired anyway, the recoil hitting all of us, but especially Chris.

"Audrey, shoot him!" Sheva cried, "I'll heal Chris!" I whipped out my handgun and shot the rocket, causing it to explode onto Wesker. He stumbled again, and once Chris was healed again, he wrapped his arms around Wesker.

"Do it now!" he cried again, "Give him the shot!" This time, Sheva managed to inject Wesker with the serum. She practically stabbed him with the syringe, which was sure to deliver an overdose. I turned back to Krauser's ghost.

"Thanks, soldier," I whispered, and with his traditional smirk, Krauser disappeared.

* * *

_**The pain. It was too much to handle. Albert Wesker was not used to taking this much of the serum. Grunting and groaning, he clutched his head as his body tried to find a way to deal with the pain. "Did it work?" he heard Sheva ask from far away. **_

_**"I think so," Chris replied. **_**Chris! **_**Wesker thought with hatred, feeling the last of his sanity disappear. He was tired of Chris Redfield always getting in his way and hindering his plans. He looked up through his sunglasses, seeing his vision go from normal to red. Chris, Sheva, and Audrey just stood cautiously, watching as he knelt down in agony. His head hurt so much that he was starting to hear things. Laughter. He could hear Chris laughing at him in his mind, at how Uroboros was failing so far. He clutched his head, trying to suppress the taunting sound, but it only grew louder and more insistent. In a flash, Wesker took off his sunglasses and glared at the trio in front of him, his eyes burning and his vision completely red. He bared his teeth and growled like a wild animal, throwing his sunglasses to the side and standing up as he breathed heavily. **_

_**In another rush, he raced forward, grabbed Audrey, and held her firmly in his grasp. "This isn't over, Chris!" he snapped, cruelly emphasizing Chris's name, and with Audrey in his hands, he turned and bolted towards the assault bomber. **_

_**"Oh, shit!" Sheva cried. **_

_**"Sheva, he's getting away! Hurry!" Chris cried, and the two of them sprinted after Wesker and Audrey. The whole time, Audrey was squirming, trying to get the maniac to let go of her, but he continued to drag her along behind him. "Let go of me!" she cried, but he ignored her. **_

_**Down below, Chris and Sheva ran even faster as the assault bomber began to move across the runway in order to have enough room to take off. Chris was much closer to the jet than Sheva, and he managed to grab on to the hatch and haul himself up. Once he was situated, he turned back to Sheva, who was falling behind. "Sheva, come on!" he cried, holding out his hand, "Come on, grab on!" **_

_**With a final burst of speed, Sheva managed to catch up. She grabbed Chris's hand, and he pulled her up just as the hatch closed. They held on tight as the bomber lifted up into the sky, wondering what would happen from there. There was nowhere left to go at that point. **_


	19. Sky High Skirmish

The next chapter is here! This will most likely be the last update for a while until I return, but don't forget to read, review, and enjoy all the same! :)

**DISCLAIMER: Only Audrey is mine. **

**Bold- **Jill's POV

_Italics- _Chris's POV

* * *

**The struggle was getting serious now. Josh Stone and I remained where we were on the roof of this complex, waiting for our evacuation chopper to arrive. The whole time, we had both been wondering how Chris, Sheva, and Audrey were doing and if they had found the serum or not.**

**"We should probably fly out to the ship once our chopper arrives," I suggested, "We can check to see if they're still there."**

**"Roger that," Josh replied, and I could see it in his eyes; he was worried about Sheva. _Really _worried. I knew she and Audrey would take care of Chris; they all had each other.**

**I had received the news about Alexis as well, and I couldn't believe it at first. Nobody was sure what had happened to her, so I decided to myself that once we flew by the ship, we would search around for any other clues.**

**"Come on, Doug!" Josh muttered to himself after taking out more of the Majini, "Where are you?" I didn't have an answer for him. I was also praying that Chris would be able to stop our most hated enemy once and for all.**

**A minute later, however, we heard from Doug, much to Josh's relief. "_I have visual contact on your position!_" he announced through our headsets, "_You sure know how to throw a welcome party! Prepare for extraction!_"**

**"Got it!" Josh replied, and we continued to run around while we waited for Doug. After the detour he had had to take, we weren't sure when he was arriving, but he arrived quicker than we thought he would. His helicopter flew over our heads, and we could see him smiling down at us.**

**"Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss Valentine!" he called down to me, "Oh, and you too, Josh." He flew past us, and we ran over to him, shooting in all directions as more Majini showed up. We were just about to climb up to the chopper when a rocket suddenly flew out of nowhere, blowing me backwards into a metal wall.**

**"Jill!" Josh cried, running back over to me and picking me up. We staggered towards the helicopter, and I saw Doug open the cabin and jump out to help us. I was already weak from being freed from P30, and the rocket made me feel even weaker. But I still had the will to go on. Above me, I heard Doug start shooting the army of Majini with a Gatling gun, and he took my hand and helped me up.**

**"Josh!" he cried, "Come on, move it!" Josh turned around and climbed up to the platform, taking me in his arms once more. We staggered into the helicopter while Doug continued to cover for us.**

**"Come on!" Josh yelled, "We're clear!"**

**"You don't have to tell me twice!" Doug yelled, but as he was making his way back to the helicopter, another explosion from a rocket shook us up.**

**"Doug! Shit!" Josh screamed, and we watched in silence as Doug's helmet rolled across the platform and landed at our feet. Josh pounded the side of the helicopter, and he quickly climbed into the cockpit and took over the controls.**

**"I will fly! Cover us!" he commanded, and I nodded, picking up one of the assault rifles in the back, which was situated underneath two RPGs.**

**"On it!" I aimed the assault rifle at the Majini and opened fire, taking all of them out in clean shots. In the distance, I spotted the Majini that had fired the rocket at us before, and I managed to shoot him right in between the eyes, but not before he shot another rocket at us.**

**"Brace yourself!" I yelled at Josh, and I ducked just as he lifted the chopper high enough into the air so that it would miss the explosion. Heat surrounded us, but undeterred, we continued to fly. Once the chaos was over, I looked over at Josh.**

**"Nice flying!" I complimented.**

**At these words, Josh looked down. "Doug," he choked, "He would have done better."**

**"I'm sorry, Josh. He was…he was a brave soldier."**

**"He was my friend. And if we don't help Sheva, Chris, and Audrey, then he will have died for nothing." Along the way, I had told Josh about "Sam Reese", and even though he was angry over the betrayal, she was still part of their group.**

**"You're right," I agreed, "Let's see if we can help them." With that, we flew into the night until we were over the ocean**.

* * *

A low rumbling greeted my ears as the bomber cruised into the night sky. Wesker and I were down below in the cargo hold, where his Uroboros missiles were situated. After Sheva had injected him with his serum, he had grabbed me and made a run for it, which was how we found ourselves down here. The whole time, Wesker breathed heavily as if he had just run for miles, and his eyes burned an intense, red color. "Wesker?" I asked cautiously, testing him to see how he would react. He growled, and I stepped back a little bit. I didn't need to ask what was wrong.

As Wesker programmed something into a computer, he hissed, "Chris. Always ruining my plans!" And then, facing me and pointing at me, he added, "And you helped him! After I saved your _pathetic _life!"

My gaze hardened in defiance. "My life is not _pathetic_!" I snapped in response, "And for the record, if you have a problem with me, take it up with me, but don't take it out on my sister!"

Pressing a button on something in his pocket, Wesker faced me again as I began to writhe in agony. Blood leaked into my eyes once more as I heard him declare, "You owe me your life, Fagan! And you're going to repay me for helping you!"

The influence of the virus. It was too much, and I felt my mind wander off as I knelt to the ground. It was so easy to just give in to Wesker, to do whatever he asked me to do. But something else hid underneath: rebellion. Alexis's face flashed before me, as did Krauser's, Chris's, Sheva's, Jill's, and Josh's. "No!" I shouted, breaking free from the influence and leaping back up again. I pulled out another flash grenade from my pocket and slammed it to the ground, using the curtain to escape, since Wesker no longer had his sunglasses. I ran out of the cargo hold, wondering the whole time where Wesker went. I climbed back up to the main cabin…where Chris and Sheva were just recuperating after chasing the bomber.

"Chris! Sheva!" I cried, running over to them.

"Audrey!" Sheva cried, handing me back my handgun and machine gun that I had dropped after Wesker dragged me away, "What happened?"

I shook my head. "I'll explain later," I whispered. Reuniting with them was a blessing. Handguns drawn, we inched forward, anticipating any sudden movements. In the distance, I heard the motor of the plane, and I figured by now we had to be tens of thousands of feet in the air.

"Where's Wesker?" Chris whispered to me. I shrugged. He was down in the cargo hold before I ran, but I wasn't sure where he went after that.

As we entered the large cargo area, a voice suddenly greeted us. "It seems I may have underestimated you, Chris," Wesker growled. We looked up to see him crouching by the wall in front of us, a psychotic look in his red eyes, and I assumed he had snuck out of the cargo hold and quietly entered this room again while we were resting. He was breathing heavily as he spoke. This was the first time we had seen him truly go insane, and to be honest, it was so scary that I found myself actually missing the calm and collected Wesker.

"Save it, Wesker!" Chris snapped, "There's no one left to help you now!"

"I don't need anyone else!" Wesker hissed, punching the wall and leaving a dent in it. _Damn, _I thought, _Anger issues, much? _He stood up and glared at us, his red eyes scorching through our skin.

"I have _Uroboros_!" he yelled, "In less than five minutes, we'll reach the optimal altitude for missile deployment." Sheva widened her eyes and gazed frantically at me.

"Uroboros will be released into the atmosphere," Wesker continued, "Ensuring complete…global…_saturation_!" He sighed again, bared his teeth, and suddenly moved forward to attack us.

"Oh, shit!" I cursed as we separated and moved to the side to avoid him. As Sheva and I trained our guns on him, Wesker went after Chris first. He punched and kicked at Chris, with the latter just barely avoiding his attacks. But Wesker proved to be too powerful; he kicked Chris in the stomach, sending him flying across the jet and leaving him staggering. Pulling a gun out of his pocket, Wesker began shooting at me and Sheva, and we took cover behind a metal pole. Sheva threw her arm over her head while I crouched down and tried firing back with my own handgun.

"Your feeble attempts only delay the inevitable," Wesker taunted as he not only shot at me and Sheva, but he also avoided both Chris' bullets and mine.

"The entire world will be infected." To Sheva and I's relief and horror, Wesker turned the gun away from us and onto Chris, and in this time, the two of us regrouped and tried to think of a way to launch a surprise attack.

From where we crouched, we noticed the horrified look on Chris' face. "A S.T.A.R.S gun?" he cried, "Have you lost your mind?" Wesker simply smirked, his eyes making his expression all the more unsettling.

"A new Genesis is at hand," he told his former partner, "And I will be the creator!" _Typical megalomaniac talking about how great he is, _I thought, annoyed.

Sheva and I emerged from behind the metal pole, and with a warrior's battle cry, Sheva swung a machete at Wesker. He flipped out of the way, and I shot at him as he continued to flip upside down. As he was beginning to land upright, I felt him grab me by the shirt collar and slam me into the metal pole again. Getting up, I moved forward to kick him again, and almost pulled it off before he flipped into the air again and landed on the ceiling above us. He turned his gaze back to Chris again and was leaping down to attack when Chris fired at him. Wesker leaped down from where he was and kicked Chris again, sending him flying once more.

Sheva raised her knife into the air and stabbed Wesker on the wrist, which stalled him for a minute, but otherwise had no effect. He glared at her as he glanced down at the knife again, and then, using his other hand, he grabbed her by the neck and began to choke her. I pulled out my handgun, raced towards Wesker, and began shooting at him to try to get him to let go of Sheva. While he proceeded to try to strangle her, he raised his other hand and punched me across the face, even though that didn't stop me from continuing to shoot. Sheva reached out, kicked Wesker, and sent him tumbling to the ground. "Audrey, now!" she cried, "Hold him down!"

I stashed my handgun, moved forward, and wrapped my arms around Wesker, exposing his neck to Chris, who was reaching for the syringe in his pocket. Wesker and I struggled, and he snapped, "Get your hands off me!"

"Never!" I cried, and I managed to hold him as Chris raced forward.

"I've had enough…of your _bullshit_!" he snapped, stabbing Wesker with the syringe and overdosing him with the serum. Trembling, I let go of Wesker and backed up with Chris and Sheva as he tried adjusting to the serum. He clutched his neck and groaned, breathing heavily once more.

Throwing the empty syringe aside, Chris taunted, "You're just another one of Umbrella's leftovers!"

"_Estimated time until missile deployment: three minutes_," an automated voice announced and repeated after that.

"You know what we have to do," Sheva said, nodding at both of us. We turned our gazes to the override lever in the corner.

"I'll go for the override lever," Chris decided, "Both of you, cover me."

"Roger," I replied, "Be careful!" He gave me a curt nod, and he began running towards the lever. Sheva and I followed closely behind as we heard a feral growl from behind us. Wesker had apparently gotten back up. Sheva and I turned around, pointed our handguns at him, and fired away. He dodged our bullets, but fortunately missed attacking Chris as his enemy pulled the override lever, effectively killing the lights on the plane and activating the emergency lights. The plane suddenly lurched downwards, and alarms rang as the back of the jet suddenly opened, affecting the pressure in the cabin and dragging us downward.

"You'll pay for that!" Wesker snapped as the jet opened completely now, exposing us to the night sky. Chris quickly grabbed onto the metal pole and shouted, "Hang on!" to the two of us.

But Wesker had latched onto my hand; I had grabbed onto a metal pole close to the override lever, and he was trying to use me as a support. For a minute, we stared at each other, his burning, red eyes looking into mine. After everything he had put us through, I felt no sympathy for this man, especially for the way he tried to break Chris Redfield for all these years.

"So help me God," he hissed at me, "If you let go…"

But I had already made my decision. I glanced at Chris, who was giving me a panicked expression, and with a nod, I wordlessly let go of Wesker. The plane itself was moving into a more vertical position as it continued to sink. Down below, Sheva had grabbed onto another pole towards the open part of the jet. Meanwhile, because I had let go, Wesker crashed into another pole and slid out of the plane.

Chris and I watched in horror as Wesker grabbed Sheva by her leg and attempted to drag her down with him. "Get off me!" she snapped, but Wesker was strong. She was losing her grip on the pole, and after struggling with him, she looked up at us with a sad expression on her face. Chris looked deep in thought again as I realized what she was thinking about.

"Sheva, no!" I cried, "Don't do it!"

"It's the only way," she replied, "It was an honor being your partner." And with that, she let go of the pole.

* * *

_Jill Valentine. She was the only one that flashed before my eyes as I looked down at Sheva. Wesker was making her lose her grip on the pole, and as she looked up at me, I realized what she was about to do. That night at the Spencer Estate rushed back to me, and in my mind, I saw Jill running towards Wesker and making that daring leap out the window. _

_And then I remembered that was how I lost my partner to that bastard. With horror, I realized that history was about to repeat itself. Wesker was about to take another one of my partners with him, and he knew it, too. He looked up and gloated at me as if he was thinking the same thing. Audrey shouted something beside me, but I didn't catch it, for I was only seeing Jill's selfless sacrifice before my eyes. _

_And before I knew it, Sheva Alomar had let go. _

* * *

"No!" Chris cried, letting go of his support and reaching down to grab Sheva's hand before she could fall too far. I let go of my pole and dropped down so that I could hold onto Chris. The plane continued to descend, with Wesker still struggling to bring us down with him.

"I'm taking the three of you with me!" he vowed as Sheva kicked him in the face.

Pulling her gun from her pocket, Sheva snapped, "Like hell you will!" And with that, she shot Wesker in the head, getting him to let go of her at last. He tumbled out of plane and into the night, and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Brace yourselves!" Chris warned us, and we pulled Sheva back into the plane just as it continued to descend into a volcano. With a final _crash, _it landed on the hard ground below us and skidded to a stop right next to some lava. Once the ordeal was over, Chris, Sheva, and I climbed out of the plane, and I let out a cry of joy; we had brought down the plane, and the missiles with it.

"No more complete global saturation for Wesker!" Chris announced as Sheva and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now, just to find a way out of this volcano," Sheva added.

"Let's start looking for clues," I suggested, and we began wending our way across the dangerous chasms.


	20. Eleven Years War

I'm back! I know I said I would be back 8/5/10, but since traffic moved pretty smoothly, I returned earlier than expected, so here's the next chapter! I had a fun time on my mini-vacation, and I know I have a lot to catch up on here. In the meantime, read, review, and enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only Audrey is mine.

**Bold- **Jill's POV

******

* * *

******

The ship was silent, and the only sound that echoed was the roaring of the blades on our chopper. "Stay here, Josh!" I commanded, "I'm going to look around."

****

**Josh nodded. "Good luck." I whipped out my machine gun and began jogging across the destroyed deck, and I noticed that the underground hangar was here…and the assault bomber was missing. **_**Damn it, Wesker! **_**I thought, **_**I hope Chris kills you good. **_

**"Chris?" I called out, "Sheva? Audrey?" Nobody answered, and the first place I ran to was the bridge, where I sprinted over to the maps and computers and tried to locate the bomber. Josh had picked up a signal from the helicopter, alerting us that there was another plane in the air, and I realized it was Wesker's jet. Programming a few things into the computer, I relayed the exact location to Josh. **

**"**_**Wait a minute**_**," Josh replied through the headset, "**_**That's near a volcano**_**!" **

**"Then that's where we have to go," I replied, continuing to type furiously, "I'm going to look around a little more. Just hold on tight." **

**"**_**Roger. I'll stay here.**_**" I held my machine gun out in front of me and continued to move through the empty hallways, noting the tears and broken glass everywhere. **_**Excella, **_**I realized from what Alexis had told me, **_**Wait a minute. What's that noise? **_

**Above my head, I could hear a thumping noise, and I pointed my machine gun towards the ceiling. "Hello?" I called out, "Who's there?" The thumping continued until it reached the edge of the hallway. Prepping my machine gun, I followed it down the hallway, where a crashing noise on the other side greeted me. I went to open the door only to find it…locked. **_**Damn, **_**I thought. A second later, however, I noticed the lock. **

_**Just like the Mansion in the Arklay Mountains, **_**I thought nostalgically with a slight smile on my face, **_**Barry said I was the Master of Unlocking. **_**Reaching for a special pin I kept in my pocket, I picked at the lock on the door until it opened. **_**Thank God for that, **_**I thought, kicking the door open and entering the room, holding out my machine gun once more. "Hello?" I cried. **

**A pile of rubble in front of another door greeted me, and after I moved the debris out of the way, I opened another door to the narrow space and heard a weak cough. Moving more rubble aside, I was surprised to find…**

**"Alexis!" I cried. It was indeed Alexis, and she looked awful. She was covered in dust and black liquid, and she had a gash on her arm. She was weak, but alive. **

**"J-Jill?" she choked, "Is that you?" **

**"Yes, it's me." **

**"Jill!" she cried, leaping up and throwing herself into my arms, "I'm so glad to see you!" **

**"You too," I replied, "But you look awful. Come on. Josh and I have a chopper outside. We've got to go help Chris, Sheva, and Audrey! They went after Wesker in his assault bomber!" **

**At the sound of her sister's name, Alexis straightened up. "Audrey!" she cried, "Is she okay?" **

**"She's fine. She's with the others. But what happened to you? We thought you were dead!" **

**I wrapped my arm around Alexis's bleeding shoulder and helped her out of the ship as she shook her head. "Believe me, I thought I was, too," she replied, "I was talking to Audrey when Excella tore through the part of the ship I was on. She knocked my headset off and cut my arm, but I managed to hide in one of the sturdy dead-ends of the vent until everything stopped. I tried getting back in contact with both you and my sister, but I couldn't." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. **

**"My God," she gasped, "She must be worried sick!" **

**"We'll get this whole situation sorted out," I assured her, "Let's just get to the chopper first. I'll dress your wounds." **

**Alexis turned to face me. "How are you?" she asked. **

**I nodded. "I'm all right," I assured her, "I managed to meet up with the BSAA and we're going to rescue Chris, Sheva, and Audrey. I just had to get their exact location first." **

**"Sounds good. I want to help, too. I said I would be there for Audrey, and now is my chance." **

**"Then let's go help them!" We arrived back out to the chopper, where Josh climbed out of the cockpit and helped both of us into the back. **

**"Alexis, this is Captain Josh Stone," I quickly introduced, "And Josh, this is Audrey Fagan's sister, Alexis." The two of them shook hands. **

**"You were on the ship?" Josh asked Alexis. She nodded her head. **

**"I was stuck there after Excella went on a rampage," she explained. **

**"It's time to go help our comrades." Josh took control of the chopper again, and as I dressed Alexis's wounds, he took off towards the volcano. **_**Somehow, deep down, I knew she wasn't dead, **_**I thought to myself with relief. **

* * *

Chris spotted some boxes right next to the crashed plane, and he quickly opened them to find different items stored in them. "Chris?" Sheva asked softly. Chris turned to her.

"Thank you for saving me up there," she thanked him, smiling. I watched as Chris smiled softly at her.

"Anything to help out a partner," he replied, echoing her very words from the two days ago. I smiled slightly as well, and Chris turned to face me next.

"Audrey," was all he said, "For a minute there, I didn't think you were going to let go of Wesker." I averted my eyes.

"Chris, don't," I started, but to my surprise, he interrupted.

"Let me finish," he cut in, "There was more meaning behind you letting go of him, wasn't there?" I glanced from him to Sheva.

"I guess so," I replied, "In a sense. I told you, I've been finished with him for years now." _Really? _A voice deep down taunted, _Because he sure wasn't finished with you. With any of you. _

Chris just nodded and said, "Once we're done, we'll talk about this." He glanced at Sheva as well. "All of us." Once we were finished collecting the items in boxes, we continued along our merry way, though I had no idea how we were even surviving in a _volcano _in the first place.

And then suddenly, like a recurring nightmare, we heard an all-too-familiar voice: "I should have killed you years ago…_Chris_." We whirled around and pointed our handguns as a figure emerged through the smoke, which was just starting to clear now. Wesker was slowly advancing towards us, shirtless and all. Although I hated the man more than anything else in the game, I couldn't help but think, _Damn! He's looking good for a near fifty-year-old_. I shook my head; now wasn't the time for those thoughts. He was still alive, and he needed to just go away. Honestly.

"Your mistake!" Chris taunted from my right, "It's over, Wesker!"

"_Over_?" Wesker echoed, chuckling evilly, "I'm just getting started!" He swept his red gaze over all of us in turn, lingering on Chris longer than anyone else before reaching down and punching a hole through a downed Uroboros missile. Glaring at us again, he began to merge with his own creation. Uroboros tentacles snaked up his arm and across his body, covering his right arm and chest. A little bit of black liquid sprayed onto his face, and a few sharp shards from the crashed plane fused into his arm until they bore a striking resemblance to Krauser's mutated arm. "Oh my God," I whispered under my breath.

Wesker gritted his teeth and looked up at us, his red eyes glowing and making him look all the more psychotic. "Time to die, Chris," he growled, finishing the mutation and leaping down to our level. He slowly advanced towards us, holding up his arm that was attached to pieces of the plane. And then, lashing at us with his other arm, he began the fight.

"Why can't you understand, Chris?" he asked as the three of us ran away from him, "Do you really believe the world is worth _saving_?"

"Fall back!" Sheva cried. She made it to the other side first, but the foundation crumbled under Chris and me and we both fell to the ground. Sheva ran to the edge and stared down at us.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"We're fine!" I cried back up to her, "You go ahead!" Chris waved her on as well, and she nodded and ran. Meanwhile, Wesker leaped down to our level.

"_Chris! Audrey!_" Sheva yelled through the headsets, "_Get to high ground_!" Chris leaped across the lava to the hill up ahead and helped steady me after I jumped. As we ran, Wesker continued his ranting and raving, having lost all of his humanity and sanity at this point.

"Natural selection leaves the survivors stronger and better," he rambled maniacally, "Humans have escaped this winnowing for far too long!"

"Shut up, Wesker!" I shouted again as Chris and I began to shoot at him. From where she was standing, Sheva also shot him with her handgun, leaving the yellow bulb on his back vulnerable to attack. _My God, he's lost it! _I thought to myself, _He's completely out of his mind! _

"_I've got him, you guys_!" Sheva reported to us as she continued to shoot. Meanwhile, Wesker, completely consumed by rage, began swinging his arm again, and Chris backed up, grabbing me in the process.

"Don't get hit by his arm," he warned me.

"I'll try not to," I whispered in return. We waited as Wesker made it up to our level. Once he was there, he growled again and moved forward to attack us.

"Well, well," Wesker began in his madness once more, "My old partner and my old employee in one place! You're making this too easy!"

"You won't get away with this, Wesker!" Chris declared, "You've gone too far this time!"

Wesker raised his arm that contained the plane pieces and manipulated them until they turned into a rotating shredder. I froze where I was as I again thought about how Wesker had just _snapped_ in the blink of an eye. _Holy shit, _I thought, _How are we supposed to beat him? _

Chris switched to his grenade launcher while I whipped out the machine gun. "His back," the BSAA co-founder whispered under his breath.

I turned to face him. "What?" I asked.

"His back," Chris repeated, "I saw something on his back. Sheva was shooting it before. If we can shoot that, we may have a clear shot."

"What can I do?"

"Distract him. Use a flash grenade if you still have it." My hand automatically patted my left pocket.

"Come on, you two!" Wesker taunted, "I tire of waiting to dispose of you!"

"Go!" I cried, throwing my last flash grenade to the ground and throwing my arm up to block out the light. Chris ran around until he was behind Wesker, just like Sheva was. Once the flash disappeared, Chris and Sheva began shooting at Wesker's back while I distracted him. With feral growls, Wesker fired Uroboros projectiles at me, and I was forced to dodge them a million times. He growled the whole time, likening him to a wild animal during this fight. _He's crazy, _I thought again, _Utterly crazy. _

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Wesker turned around and began attacking the others. _Shit, _I thought, pulling out my machine gun and shooting his back as he fired projectiles at the others. Chris dodged the projectiles and ran around back to my side, where we finished shooting the yellow pod. Wesker hunched over in agony, his other arm succumbing to the influence of Uroboros. He glanced over in Sheva's direction, and before either of us could stop him, he was already launching himself up to her height. "Damn you, Miss Alomar!" he snapped, "Anyone who helps Chris will also die!"

"Run, Sheva!" I cried, and from where she stood, she began to run and shoot to hold Wesker off. As he chased her, he ranted yet again.

"War and pestilence wherever you go!" he said, "Everywhere, nothing but loathsome _humans_!"

"What the _hell _is wrong with him?" I whispered to Chris as we leaped down next to a giant boulder, "Isn't this what being human is all about? To make mistakes? And to learn from them? How the _hell _does that make us weak and spineless?" I remembered how offended he had gotten a few days ago when I had called him a human.

"He's not all there," Chris explained as we watched Sheva run across a bridge, "He'll never understand." I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, the bridge collapsed under Sheva, and she was holding onto the ledge up ahead for dear life. "_Help me_!" she cried.

"Just hold on, Sheva!" Chris shouted, switching to his rifle and aiming towards Wesker.

"_Shoot him_!" While Wesker tried to fire projectiles at Sheva, Chris shot him with the rifle. Wesker staggered backwards a few times and then he turned his attention to us. He fired Uroboros towards us, and before I could move, I felt leeches smack me, making me stumble backwards. I cringed as the leeches crawled up and down my skin, and I did my best to shake them off while Chris continued to shoot Wesker. In the distance, I saw Sheva had successfully pulled herself up and was now running as Wesker continued to chase her. Chris and I moved over to the large boulder, and to my amazement, I watched as Chris moved forward to try to move it himself.

"Chris!" I gasped, "There's no way you can move that on your own!"

"I'll manage!" he replied, and I watched in awe as he began to push the boulder before finally punching it with his fist. I was surprised he didn't completely obliterate his hand in the process as he punched and shoved the boulder into the lava, providing a stepping stone for Sheva. He turned to face me as Sheva hopped across the boulder and chuckled a little bit at my shocked expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. From there, we continued to retreat just as Wesker spoke up again.

"The human race requires judgment!" he roared, crossing over the lava as well and running after us.

"And you're going to judge us?" Chris asked, "Do you get all your ideas from comic book villains?"

"Looks like it," I whispered to him. We retreated again until we got to higher ground where Chris and I had fought Wesker before.

"CHRIIIISSS!" Wesker boomed, leaping up to the rocky platform once there was nowhere left to go.

"Damn, Chris," Sheva commented, "This guy's _obsessed _with you!"

"I know, it's ridiculous," Chris whispered back, "Let's finish this once and for all." I served as a distraction to Wesker once again while Chris and Sheva shot at his back. In his front was another yellow bulb, but it was protected by a few of the Uroboros leeches. A few times, Wesker punched holes through the ground and sent leeches crawling after us, where we took significant damage.

At one point, I felt Wesker grab me with one of his arms and lift me high into the air. Next to me, I could hear the whirring of his makeshift shredder, and my heart rate increased. I looked down at my former employer, and he grinned at me, his red eyes glowing and making him truly look like the monster he was. I couldn't help but remember our first meeting in the lab all those years ago. How had it come to this?

"Let me go!" I cried, trying to break free. Wesker lifted me higher until I was directly in front of the shredder. Below me, I heard gunshots and Sheva screaming, and in a flash, I crashed down to the ground once more. I looked up and watched as Chris helped me up. He gave me a short nod before we continued to deliver more damage to his back. Wesker hunched over, exposing the yellow bulb on his chest, and after slamming the ground once more, he created a vortex of Uroboros tentacles.

"Get back!" Chris shouted, yanking me and Sheva away from the fray. Once the vortex died down, Wesker continued to hunch over, and Chris sprinted over to him and restrained him.

"Now, Sheva!" Chris cried, "Shoot him!"

"I can't without hitting you!" she replied, aghast.

"Then shoot through me!" Sheva looked uncertain, but she went anyway, grabbing her knife and slashing at Wesker while Chris held him back. I watched from the sidelines, hoping that Chris wasn't taking too much damage (even though he seemed all right to me). Finally, after injuring Wesker enough, Sheva stabbed him with her knife while Chris stabbed him in the back. Wesker groaned, knowing that he couldn't recover from this, and he collapsed to the ground for a second. Chris and Sheva backed up next to me, and we cautiously watched again as the madman slowly got up, enraged, but severely weakened. Perhaps now, this seemed like it would be the end of Albert Wesker.


	21. World Without Fear

Here's the next to last chapter of "Resident Evil: Mistaken Identity"! I felt a little sad writing this one, knowing that this is the end, but I had fun writing this sequel all the same. Don't forget to read and review! And enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only the Fagans are mine.

_Italics- _Chris's POV

**Bold- **Jill's POV

* * *

The end was near. I could feel it. Wesker was growling and breathing heavily, and Chris, Sheva, and I kept our guns trained on him while he tried to recuperate. It looked like we had done it; Wesker was finally going to die in this volcano!

The ground began to shake and crack all around us, and when lava began to seep through the cracks, the three of us leaped to another large rock. Wesker gave chase, and I felt him grab my wrist with one of his tentacles. "Get off me!" I snapped, but he was too strong; my feet slid against the rocks, and the heat of the lava was finally getting to me. Oh, God, he was going to drag me in with him. He was already waist deep into the lava, but I knew I wouldn't be so lucky. All around me, Chris and Sheva fired bullets at him, stunning and him and getting him to release me. "This way!" Sheva shouted, taking me by the arm and helping me along.

Behind us, Wesker growled like a wild animal again, and then we didn't hear anything anymore, except the sound of a helicopter. We looked up and spotted Jill leaning over the edge. "Grab on!" she yelled, throwing a ladder down to us. Sheva and I grabbed on and began to climb up into the chopper while Chris barely made it onto the ladder. For the next few minutes, we silently climbed upwards as the helicopter lifted itself into the air, and we breathed a sigh of relief when all three of us were safely in the cabin.

"Thank God you're all right!" Jill cried, hugging Chris and not letting go for a long time.

"Hey, little sis!" a familiar voice greeted from behind me, and I turned around to see my sister, alive and well, smiling at me.

"Alexis!" I cried, pouncing on her and hugging her tightly, tears of joy leaking out from my eyes, "You're alive!"

Alexis stroked my hair reassuringly as she replied, "Yes. And I'm glad to see all of you are safe as well."

"_What the hell happened to you? _I was so worried!"

"I managed to hide from Excella until the rampaging stopped," Alexis explained, "Looks like those dead-ends in the vents helped me after all. I tried to get back in contact with you after that, but I couldn't."

Tears still streaming down my cheeks, I whispered, "It doesn't matter. You're alive! And that's all that matters!"

Once we quieted down again, Chris glanced from me to Alexis and cleared his throat. "Now that Wesker's gone," Chris started, "I believe you owe us that explanation, Audrey." I glanced at Alexis and nodded.

"You're right," I agreed. And I proceeded to tell him everything (minus the fact that this was all a videogame). I explained my first meeting with Wesker (including how he tricked me into working for Umbrella), the full back story behind my infection, my role in the incident in the Kennedy report, the night HUNK tried to kill me, and the transmission I received from Wesker a few days ago about Alexis.

"Chris, Sheva," I sighed, "I'm so sorry I lied to you this whole time. I thought if you had known I worked for Wesker, you would turn me away from the BSAA. I wanted to rectify my mistakes, even though it looks like I only made more. I hope you forgive me."

At first, nobody said anything, and Jill glanced from me to Chris. Chris, who had been frowning the whole time, eventually softened his expression a little bit. "I just don't understand why you had to lie," he replied, "But you really didn't know Jill was here, did you?"

"No," I answered, shaking my head, "I didn't." Sheva widened her eyes a little bit.

"So you were one of the good guys the whole time," she piped up, "Just…misguided." I laughed weakly.

"I guess you could consider that the case," I said to her, wiping more tears out of my eyes.

"At least you realized what Wesker was truly like. Let's call a truce," Chris decided, shaking my hand. I knew he wouldn't forgive me one hundred percent. Not after all the lies I had cooked up. But like last time, a truce was enough for me.

"Another truce," I joked, "Just like with Leon." Alexis smiled and hugged me again.

"Deep down," she told me, "I knew you would find me." I hugged her back silently as I whispered, "I knew I would find you, too."

* * *

_**Alexis…**_

Everything was back to normal. I was properly reunited with my little sister, Chris and Sheva found Jill, and now, Josh was piloting us out of the volcano. Chris and Jill cuddled in the corner of the cabin, and Audrey laid her head on my lap in order to sleep. I realized she and the others probably hadn't slept for days.

"Hey, Josh!" Sheva called to Delta Team's captain, "Where are we going once we get out of here?"

"Back to the BSAA West African Headquarters," Josh replied, "Then we'll see from there."

"Ha!" Chris laughed, "Our good friends at HQ." Jill chuckled as well.

We all fell silent and decided to relax on the way out of the volcano. There was nothing now, except for the sound of the roaring blades above us. And then suddenly, out of the middle of freaking nowhere…

"CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!" a voice screamed, and we all jerked up in our seats.

"What the…?" Sheva muttered under her breath.

"Look down there!" Josh exclaimed from the pilot's seat, and we all glanced out of the cabin.

"Holy shit!" Audrey cursed, "It's Wesker!"

"He's still alive?" Sheva shrieked.

Down below, Wesker was still immersed in the lava, and he looked truly psychotic in that moment. Reaching up with one of his Uroboros arms, he grabbed onto the bottom of the chopper and began to shake it back and forth in the air. The force was so great that we all tumbled to one end of the cabin.

"Hang on!" Chris shouted, but Wesker then jerked the helicopter again, sending us flying to the other side…and knocking me out of the cabin.

"AHH!" I screamed, grabbing the rim of the helicopter at the last minute.

"Alexis!" Audrey shouted, crawling over to me, "Hang on! I'll get you back inside!"

But Wesker reached out with his other arm and grabbed me by my leg. "Help!" I screamed, "Audrey!"

"Grab my hand!" she told me, and she reached towards my hand, gripping it tightly.

"Don't let go!" I cried.

Audrey shook her head. "I won't let go," she assured me. I looked into her eyes in that moment to see she really meant it. Any doubts I had towards her being there for me were gone. She traveled all across Africa to find me. If that didn't prove she was a good sister, then I didn't know what did.

"Hurry!" Sheva yelled, "Get her back inside!"

"I'll help!" Jill volunteered, reaching for my other hand. But Wesker jerked the chopper again, and me along with it, and I slipped out of Jill's hand. My heart beat faster now, but Audrey never let go.

"Chris, Sheva!" Jill cried, "Use those!" She pointed, and they spotted two rocket launchers on the wall. While Jill and Audrey worked to get me safely back into the cabin, Sheva and Chris each took a rocket launcher and aimed it at Wesker.

"Ready, partner?" Chris asked.

Sheva nodded. "Locked and loaded!" she replied. They turned back to Wesker.

"Suck on this, Wesker!" Chris snapped.

"Your time's up, you son of a bitch!" Sheva added, and they simultaneously fired their rockets towards Wesker.

"Hold on tight!" Audrey said to me while she and Jill pulled my arms. Down below, Wesker watched as the rockets sailed towards him, and he just stayed where he was as one of them decapitated him and the other one exploded around him. A wall of heat surrounded the helicopter, along with a burst of wind, and I closed my eyes and shook my head. With one final tug, Jill and Audrey managed to get me back into the chopper, and I hugged Audrey and began to cry as we watched Wesker get incinerated in the explosion below. Josh deftly steered us away from the volcano so that we wouldn't be hit by anything.

"That was for our fallen brothers!" Sheva declared, holding the empty RPG and glancing at Chris. We all leaned over the edge of the chopper, watching as Wesker became consumed by the fiery depths of the volcano and the rocket launchers. As the lava continued to spew all over the place, we all collectively sighed with relief. My heart slowed down until it beat at a normal pace again, and we all glanced at each other, small smiles on our faces. I never thought I would be happy to see anyone dead until now, but it looked like Albert Wesker was gone for good this time.

As we flew away from the volcano, we felt the wonderful breeze from the ocean below us, which cooled us down immensely. We fell silent once more, and Chris leaned his head back on the wall he was leaning on. "It's over," he sighed, wiping his forehead.

"Yes," Sheva agreed simply. And that was enough.

"_Finally_," Jill piped up, and I glanced at her. Eleven years was a long time to fight for peace, and it looked like Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine finally had it.

Josh glanced over his shoulder at us from the pilot's seat and smiled. "How are you guys holding up back there?" he asked, "You didn't get shaken up too badly?"

"Nope," Sheva replied, "We're all fine."

"No more nightmares or fear," Audrey quipped from next to me.

"And no more doing things beyond our control," I added.

* * *

_Albert Wesker was dead. He was truly dead this time, and he wasn't coming back. It was a lot to wrap my head around, but I was relieved all the same. That man had given me and my comrades so much grief over these years, and it was good to see that he had gotten his comeuppance, like I knew he eventually would. _

_Jill was sitting beside me, and I could tell she was relieved as well. We couldn't believe the events of these last eleven years, from the Arklay Mountains, to Raccoon City, to Rockfort Island, to Russia, and finally to Africa. We had fought a long war, and we had succeeded. We had been fighting for peace, and it was now here. All we had to do from here on in was clean up the remnants of Uroboros, and we were golden. _

_More and more, I found myself wondering if it was all worth fighting for. For a future without fear. I quickly glanced at Jill, Sheva, Audrey, Alexis, and Josh. Jill and Sheva were sleeping, and Audrey and Alexis were hugging each other tightly. Everyone here was happy, and in my heart, so was I. _

_Yeah. It was worth it. _

* * *

**Seeing Albert Wesker die for good right before my eyes was so surreal it felt like a dream. But this was no dream. This was reality. Eleven years of pain, suffering, and being under his control were over. It was sick to admit, but Wesker's death was possibly the best thing that could have ever happened. And now, I was resting next to my partner, Chris Redfield, who fought for this moment for nearly his whole life. And so did I. **

**"Jill," Chris whispered to me, and I opened my eyes to smile up at him, "We're going home." **

**"Yes," I agreed, nodding. But first, we would go to the West African headquarters and rest up before cleaning up all remaining biohazards. This world would go back to normal again. I would make sure it did. **

**

* * *

**_**Audrey…**_

By the time we arrived back at the BSAA West African headquarters, it was midday. Many of the official operatives helped us out of the chopper, and we were immediately taken to the hospital wing, where we would be treated for any injuries we had received. However, upon arrival, we encountered something rather surprising.

"Chris!" Chris's little sister, Claire Redfield, cried as soon as she spotted us, and she ran over to her brother and hugged him. Standing behind her was Leon Kennedy, who just smiled as he watched the touching reunion in front of him.

"Claire!" Chris replied, "It's good to see you! And you, too, Leon! When did you two get here?"

"Earlier today," Claire responded, "Hi, Jill!" She turned her gaze to Jill next and hugged her, and after Chris quickly introduced her to me, Sheva, and Alexis, she hugged us in turn.

"Thank God all of you are okay!" she said, tears of joy forming in her eyes, "So, Wesker's gone for good, huh?"

"Yep," Jill replied happily, "We won't have to deal with him anymore!"

As Jill, Sheva, Chris, Claire, and Alexis all began to talk to each other, I saw Leon flick his gaze to me, and his blue eyes widened in both recognition and surprise. It had been so long since we went through everything in Spain together that I had almost forgotten what he looked like. He slowly approached me, and I held my breath in anticipation, wondering what he would say after all these years.

"Audrey Fagan," Leon started, shaking his head slightly and grinning wolfishly.

"Leon Scott Kennedy," I replied in the same tone of voice.

"I _knew _that was you at Jill's memorial three years ago!" he told me, "You look different from Spain."

I gasped. "You recognized me then?" I asked, surprised, "But you didn't rat me out!"

"I figured Chris should have heard everything from you, not me."

I sighed, and Leon laughed. "Well, I suffered Chris's wrath for it," I replied, "But he called a truce, too. Like you did."

"Looks like all our troubles are over."

I glanced over at Chris, Claire, and Jill. "Looks like it," I echoed, "How's Ashley?"

"Much better. She's more or less gotten over Spain. Or at least, learned how to deal with it."

"Audrey!" Jill cried to me, "Come on! The medics want to treat us now!"

I looked back at Leon and gave him a nod as I looked into his blue eyes. "Take care, Leon," I told him.

"You too, Audrey," he replied, shaking my hand. And with that, I turned and left with the others.

* * *

Hours after being treated, Alexis and I laid side by side in our separate beds. "So," Alexis started quietly, "The game is over. What happens now?"

"I don't know," I whispered back, "But I guess the fates will show us soon."

Alexis laughed. "Thank you," she thanked me, "For everything."

"And you as well."

We both sighed and closed our eyes to go to sleep, with me knowing that HUNK would not try to kill us this time. "I love you, Alexis," I whispered to my sister.

"And I love you, too." We then fell into a deep slumber, where nothing but the soft beeping of our IVs greeted our ears and helped us to calm down. It was just like Chris said: it was over.


	22. Statements

Well, here it is! The final (and shortest) chapter of "Resident Evil: Mistaken Identity"! I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and overall supported this story during it's publication. I had a lot of fun writing this one (possibly a little more than RE: TOS) and I had a blast updating each chapter. I'm not sure what I'm going to do after this story. I figured I'd upload this today as well because it's so short, but I thought it was a nice way to wrap up the story. Like always, read, review, and enjoy this final chapter! Thanks again, guys!

**DISCLAIMER: **Only the Fagan family is mine.

_Italics- _?

* * *

_**Alexis…**_

"Ladies!" familiar voices called to us in the dark, "Look lively and stop sleeping!"

At first, I couldn't open my eyes. I gritted my teeth in pain, and my chest throbbed from where Wesker slammed into me at the Spencer Estate. When I did get the courage to open them, however, everything was blurry. Next to me, Audrey was also slowly waking up to a lovely sight: Timmy and Allen over our heads.

"Hey hey!" Timmy laughed, "Did you guys touch _Resident Evil 5 _after we told you not to?"

"Ugh," Audrey moaned, sitting up next to her controller, where "You are Dead" was flashing across the screen, "Stop screaming, you two! You're giving us a headache!"

Allen chuckled to himself. "Looks like they did, Timmy!" he replied, "And they got us killed! Move aside so we can show you how it's _really _done!" Audrey and I glanced at each other, smiling secretively, as our cousins took over the controls once more. Once they arrived back in the game, we recognized the part they were up to.

"You'd better tread carefully in those Marshlands, boys," Audrey warned, "You don't know what could be in the water." She giggled behind her hand, and Timmy faced us questioningly.

"Please," he scoffed, "What would you know about-"

"Timmy!" Allen yelled, interrupting his brother as a crocodile popped out of the water and locked onto Chris, resulting in an instant kill. Timmy gaped at us.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" he gasped, "You haven't played this game before!"

I glanced at my sister and replied, "We don't have to play! We lived it!" And smiling once more at Timmy and Allen's confused faces, we exited the room.

As soon as we closed the door behind us and entered the hallway, I turned to Audrey and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. You?"

"Never better. Come on, let's go." And taking my sister's hand in mine, we walked down the stairs to just enjoy the rest of the reunion with our family.

* * *

Hours later, Audrey and I were enjoying the large barbecue that Aunt Becky was holding when Timmy and Allen approached us again, each of them holding a glass of wine in their hands. They weren't old enough to drink, but of course, nobody cared, especially not me or Audrey. "We were thinking about what you said before," Timmy began, "And we want to know how you knew about the game."

Audrey smiled. "Sorry," she replied, "But a magician never reveals her secrets."

Allen shrugged. "Whatever," he said, "Want some?" He held the wine out in front of me, and I hesitated in accepting for a minute, remembering how Wesker had nearly killed me with champagne before.

"No, thanks," I declined. I heard Allen mutter, "Prude" under his breath, and he and Timmy walked away.

"Alexis?" Audrey asked. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Wesker," I started, "That's how he infected Excella."

Audrey widened her eyes in understanding. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. I shook my head again.

"It's okay," I replied, "I'll get over it. I promise."

"We'll get through this," Audrey declared, taking my hand in hers again, "I swear it."

* * *

_Everything was over. The biohazard threat was gone. As of now, the BSAA was cleaning up all remnants of Uroboros and other viruses. I watched from my helicopter over the next twenty-four hours as all the agents gathered around in biohazard suits. _

_But was it really over? It was hard to tell, but for me, this was only the beginning. The biggest threat in the world, Albert Wesker, was gone and buried deep in the ashes of the dormant volcano in the middle of the ocean. And that was where I entered the picture. _

_In my lap were pictures of everyone Wesker had encountered in his life, and as I looked at them, I vowed to myself that I would succeed in my mission. This war wasn't over yet. Not until I found what I wanted. _

_My name is Alex Wesker, and I will succeed where Albert failed: in my quest to find what I have always been looking for: immortality._


End file.
